Por una elección
by AraStone
Summary: Que a un chico le guste otro chico, en estos tiempos no es tan malo ¿Cierto? pero y si... ¿El que te gusta es el nuevo novio de tu madre? ¿Y si la atracción es demasiado fuerte? ¿Qué escogerías? ¿Traicionar a tu madre para seguir los deseos de tu corazón u olvidarte de lo que sientes perdiendo la oportunidad de ser feliz?. Slash, Universo alterno, todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

ADVERTENCIAS: Descripción explícitas de situaciones sexuales chico/chico y hetero. Lenguaje soez y malas palabras.

* * *

Salió de la universidad echando pestes, muchas, muchas pestes. Había temido por mucho tiempo lo que justamente hoy acababa de pasar. Y sabía que su vida como la estaba llevando no le iba a traer situaciones agradables, pero pensó, creyó y tuvo fe en que las cosas podían ir bien. Maldita sea, se había equivocado. Últimamente eso pasaba mucho. ¿Qué era tan grave? le habían descubierto besándose con un compañero de clases. En los baños de chicos. Ahora que lo pensaba, ese era un pésimo lugar para manocearse.

Comenzó a caminar por la avenida sin prestar atención a su alrededor, recordando lo que hace apenas unas horas había pasado. Se había encontrado con el cabeza de rábano en el pasillo y el idiota al verle, le había pescado de los brazos y bruscamente le había metido por la primera puerta que encontró y estaba más cerca, que resultó ser el baño de varones. Sin soltarle los brazos le había estampado con fuerza contra la pared dándole una mirada ardiente y depredadora antes de pegársele por completo y deborarle la boca con un ansia y pasión demasiado palpable. Demasiado ansiosos para asegurarse de ser silenciosos, aunque sólo estuvieran besándose y refregando sus cuerpos por encima de la ropa, los jadeos y gemidos eran fácilmente escuchados desde el pasillo ¡Si ni siquiera se habían asegurado de cerrar la maldita puerta! Y aunque aún estaban todos en clases, era cosa de segundos que los pasillos se llenaran y por lo tanto el baño... También. Se habían besado por lo que parecieron unos segundos eternos, explorando cada rincón de sus bocas, succionando sus labios a la vez que ambos pasaban sus manos por el cuerpo del otro con fogocidad. El estúpido asaltador se le había colado entre las piernas agarrando su trasero pegando sus cuerpos de una forma tan íntima que su excitación le nubló los sentidos haciéndole olvidar que podían ser vistos en cualquier momento en aquella posición tan comprometedora. Sin embargo, tan inmersos como estaban en el momento, sólo cabía en sus mentes el deseo y el querer sacarse la ropa y hacerlo allí mismo, pero tuvieron que contentarse con frotar sus sexos moviendo las caderas salvajemente, más rápido y más duro conforme se acercaban al orgasmo... Cosa que jamás pasó porque cuando justo pensaron que ya no quedaba nada para alcanzar la cima y liberarse, la estúpida puerta se abrió del todo dejando el acto a la vista de casi todo el equipo de Voleibol, quienes acababan de terminar de jugar ¿Por qué los malditos no se habían ido de inmediato a las duchas? malditos, malditos, malditos.

Sacudió la cabeza violentamente cuando daba la vuelta a la esquina al recordarlo, cómo todos los del equipo les habían mirado y de cómo el rostro del imbécil que hace sólo unos segundos le pegaba estocadas contra la pared, se llenaba de un profundo terror. En ese momento, había suspirado y echado la cabeza hacía atrás pegándola a la muralla. Y todo lo que había pasado por su mente en ese momento era que de ahora en adelante sería la puta del colegio. Las burlas no se hicieron esperar una vez salieron del baño y esos estúpidos cabeza de músculo practicamente gritaban lo que había estado pasando. Por supuesto, de niguna forma había salido corriendo y con toda la dignidad y valor que le fue posible reunir se habia ido a su siguiente clase, aunque aún faltaran veinte minutos para que esta empezara. El chisme de lo ocurrido se había esparcido tan rápido que de pronto fuera donde fuera recibía diferentes tipos de miradas y como es obvio comentarios: algunos le miraban con desaprobación y asco, otros soltaban sonrisitas y le guiñaban el ojo cuando pasaba, ¡Si incluso uno se atrevió a pellizcarle el trasero!

\- Malditos imbéciles hijos de puta - escupió con rabia sin apenas darse cuenta de haber llegado a su casa y haberse quedado de pie y echando raíces frente a la puerta cerrada.

\- Ey Ey ¿Y esa boquita? y pensar que con esa boca besas a tu madre todas las mañanas - que mala suerte, pensó, justo en el momento en el que se le ocurría seguir maldiciendo a la universidad entera, viene su madre y abre la puerta estando lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar.

\- Lo siento, mamá - pasó a su lado mientras se quitaba la mochila del hombro y la dejaba tirada por cualquier lado, en otro momento su madre le habría regañado, pero ella sólo se había limitado a cerrar la puerta y caminar hasta el sofá para sentarse a su lado. Levantó una mano blanca y femenina y le acarició la cabeza con ella, relajádole y quitandole el mal humor casi instantáneamente.

\- ¿Que va mal, cariño? - le preguntó ella cariñosamente, mientras juraba en su mente estrangular con sus propias manos a quien haya osado dañar a su bebé. Pero su bebé simplemente negó con la cabeza y a pesar de que las caricias de su madre era relajantes y placenteras se levantó recogiendo su mochila del suelo y se giró para subir a su cuarto.

\- Cielo... - escuchó a su madre decirle con voz suave pero a la vez exigiente. Se detuvo y suspiró mientras se daba la vuelta. Miró a su madre a los ojos y lo único que se le ocurrió decir ante su preocupación fue:

\- Nada, sólo otra pelea con el estúpido de Mike - respondió con desgana. Su madre frunció el entrecejo y bajó la mirada a la altura de su estómago, pensando.

\- ¿Mike? ¿Michael Newton?

\- Sí - corroboró suspirando otra vez y pensando en lo que su madre diría si se enterara del tipo de "peleas" que tenía con el zopenco ese. Su madre le miró entonces a la cara y endureció sus facciones.

\- Pero cielo, creí que ya habíamos hablado sobre esos pléitos. No te benefician en nada y te distraen del verdadero propósito al ir a la universidad, y eso te recuerdo: es estudiar.

\- Ya lo sé, madre pero es que es inevitable...

\- No digas tonterías - le regañó, levantándose con elegancia del sofa, caminando en su dirección mientras se acomodaba ligeramente la minifalda. No pudo evitar pasear la mirada por el atuendo de su madre, y pensar en que cada día que pasaba ella se vestía de forma más osada. Hoy caminaba sobre unos tacones negros de al menos diez centímentros, ataviada en un mini-minúscula falda negra y una blusa blanca con un pronunciado escote, el cual dejaba a la vista el nacimiento de sus cenos y algo más abajo - Por supuesto que es evitable y eso lo sabes bien - prosiguió con el regaño, ahora sí mirándole severamente - Deberías simplemente ignorarle, y entonces se cansará de molestarte.

"Sí claro, como si eso hubiese funcionado" pensó ante los consejos de su madre. Y es que lo había intentado, claro que sí. Pero no había logrado nada con ello, lo único que había hecho era que el zoquete de Mike se pusiera mucho más insistente ante sus negativas. Y que el idiota le persiguiera y le acorralara a lo bruto en cuanto veía la oportunidad. Claro que sabía que podía sacárselo de encima, pero... En cuanto los labios del engreido y mimado chico tocaban los suyos su resistencia se iba a la mierda y en lo único que podía pensar era en corresponder. Y Dios sabía que había intentado negarse al otro de todas las formas posibles pero... Su maldito cuerpo le traicionaba y se calentaba tan rápido que... Perdía los papeles y se entregaba cual colegiala. Odiaba a sus hormonas de adolenscente y eso que éstas debieron de haberse calmado hace tiempo. Desgraciadas inútiles.

\- Cariño... - sintió un suave toque en su mejilla que le sacó finalmente de sus tortuosos pensamientos.

\- Lo he intentado madre. Pero las cosas sólo empeoraron y esta situación... Ya me está cansando - nada de lo que decía ahora era mentira, y aunque para su madre esas palabras tenían otro significado, sentía un tremendo alivio, sólo por hablar con ella. Aunque le hubiera gustado poder confesarle la verdad, la verdadera situación. Pero no podia... Porque se avergonzaba de lo que pensaba y sentía... ¿Qué hacia besándose y metiéndose mano con el mujeriego de Mike Newton?... En realidad... La pregunta correcta era...

¿Qué mierda hacia Edward Masen intercambiando fluídos con el egócentrico y egoísta de Michael Newton? Sólo Dios lo sabía...Ah sí, y el traicionero pedazo de carne entre sus piernas también.


	2. Capítulo 1

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

ADVERTENCIAS: Descripción explícitas de situaciones sexuales chico/chico y hetero. Lenguaje soez y malas palabras.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1:

Edward se despertó mucho más tarde de lo acostumbrado aquella mañana. Era sábado y daba gracias a Dios por eso. El día anterior había terminado siendo un desastre y definitivamente necesitaba de aquellos días en soledad para volver a estar en paz con el mundo y consigo mismo. Es que no podía creer lo estúpido que se había vuelto, si bien se consideraba una persona ligeramente sobresaliente intelectualmente, debía admitir que últimamente su comportamiento dejaba mucho que desear. Allí acostado de espaldas sobre su cama y mirando ociosamente hacia el techo, recordó con verdadero pesar las mentiras que se había visto obligado a contarle a su madre. Las promesas de ignorar y evitar al idiota cabeza de callampa todo lo que pudiera, ingiriéndole a su voz seguridad y firmeza, pero en realidad sus palabras estaban tan vacías que se había sorprendido de no ser engullido por ellas. Su madre, Dios le conceda todos los polvos que quiera, le había creído tan fácilmente y le había sonreído tan ampliamente, que él no había podido evitar sentirse como la mierda. Bueno, más de lo que ya se sentía.

Suspiró quedamente y se refregó la cara con una mano, con un gesto cansino. ¿Qué importaba ya? había pasado y no podía hacer nada... Pero no pudo evitar sentir una ola inmenza de verguenza al recordar lo que había pasado en aquel baño, todas aquellas miradas puestas en él...

Sus malditas mejillas de calentaron de forma excesiba, y Edward con un gemido lastimero escondió la cabeza bajo la almohada, deseando desaparecer.

OoO

Las horas estaban pasando demasiado rápido para su gusto, después del desayuno, el cual tomó solo pues su madre no estaba, había subido a su habitación y se había masturbado hasta quedar exhausto y con la mano acalambrada.

Sabía que podría haber hecho cualquier otra cosa más productiva, pero... El único pensamiento que había en su mente era el recuerdo de lo que había pasado en aquel baño. Sentía mucha verguenza, sí, pero también excitación... ¿Y si le pegaba una llamada al idiota y aprovechaba que su madre aún no había llegado? podría decirle que tenía una par de cervezas y unos porros... Aunque no fuera verdad...

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza...

Pero que patético, ¿Rogando por un polvo? estaba cayendo tan bajo. Entonces, sintiéndo otra vez el calor de la verguenza, gimió de nuevo pero esta vez de sufrimiento y mortificación, se dio la vuelta en la cama quedando boca abajo con el trasero desnudo al aire, que importaba, su madre no estaba y la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada por lo que ninguna de las mujeres que constantemente estaba merodeando por la casa irrumpiría en su cuarto.

Estaba tan cómodo allí, sientiendo el calor de los rayos del sol que se colaban por su ventana y le daban directamente sobre su culo y espalda. Hacía un día precioso, con un cielo increíblemente azul totalmente despejado y con el imponente astro rey coronando en lo alto. Pero no hacía calor, de hecho, había una constante brisa lo suficientemente helada como para que el día fuera más perfecto. Pero él no se sentía con ganas de disfrutarlo, por eso seguía en la cama y además estaba tan relajado que poco a poco fue quedándose dormido.

OoO

Percibía la suficiente luminosidad para saber que sólo había dormido por un par de horas, pues aún podía sentir un calorcito en toda la parte trasera de su cuerpo.

Se removió ligeramente sobre la cama tensando el cuerpo, arqueando la espalda a la vez que levantaba la cabeza. Su posición no había cambiado por lo que su trasero disfrutaba enormemente el calorcito y la brisa.

\- Por Dios, si hubiese sabido que me esperaba esto aquí hubiera venido antes - dijo un voz ligeramente ronca y aniñada. Edward pudo reconocerlo de inmediato. El sueño se le quitó de golpe y con la misma rapidez se dio la vuelta sentándose sobre la cama. Allí frente a él en el centro de la cama, se encontraba Mike de rodillas y ligeramente sentado sobre sus talones, se había desabrochado los pantalones y una de sus manos estaba dentro de su ropa interior. Mike le miraba con hambre y Edward boqueó aún sorprendido. ¿Cómo es que el cabeza de rábano estaba allí?

\- Tú... ¿Cómo es que...? - comenzó a preguntar pero fue interrumpido por Mike quien se inclinó hacia adelante echándose sobre su cuerpo y pegándolo contra la cabecera. No le dio niguna explicación, solo pegó su boca a la suya y le besó con fuerza, con hambre y lujuria. Edward quiso alejarlo y exigirle que le dijera cómo mierda había entrado, pero lo único que pudo hacer en cambio fue corresponder y abrir las piernas para que el estúpido ansioso se acomodorada entre ellas.

Mike ya estaba jadeando pero no había dejado de besarle, Edward respondía con ansias, metiendo su lengua en la boca ajena en cuanto tenía oportunidad, ambos intentaban tomar el control, como todo lo que hacían, aquel beso se había convertido en una lucha.

Edward gimió cuando Mike comenzó a lamer su mandíbula en dirección a su cuello, moviendo ligeramente las caderas haciéndolas chocar contra las suyas, haciendo que las erecciones, una tapada por ropa interior y otra completamente desnuda y gloriosa, se tocaran. Ambos gimieron al unísono moviéndose casi frenéticamente.

Edward sabía que tenía que aprovechar todo lo que pudiera mientras durara, y sí, lo pensaba con ESE sentido, mientras Mike durara.

Mike pareció desesperarse pegándose completamente al cuerpo de Edward, quien le pasó los brazos por la espalda para apretarlo y que todo su cuerpo estuviera en contacto contra el otro cuando se movieran, aunque sería mucho mejor si Mike también estuviera desnudo, pero el imbécil precoz ni siquiera había atinado a sacarse los boxer, por eso, bajó sus manos por la espalda del otro disfrutando de la respiración acelerada en su cuello, llegó hasta el trasero de Mike y después de toquetearlo un poco tironeó de la prenda hasta que el mismo Mike se incorporó un poco y se los bajó del todo sacándoselos a patadas junto a los zapatos.

Edward le miró y una vez más se preguntó qué estaba haciendo. Todo lo que hacían se sentía bien, pensó mientras Mike le tomaba de las pantorrilas separándole las piernas para frotar su erección contra su culo. Mike no le penetró pero Edward no pudo evitar estremecerse y echando la cabeza hacia atrás gimió roncamente.

Aquel único sonido pareció llevar a Mike hasta el límite, por lo que de un tirón bastante fuerte dejó a Edward recostado contra su espalda. Edward sabía que debía apresurarse, Mike era un maldito bruto y que no le importaría tomarlo sin prepararlo antes. Estiró la mano entonces y lo más rápido que pudo sacó una botellita de lubricante de su mesita de noche, la abrió con manos temblorosas con el placer nublando sus sentidos, el corazón latiéndole acelerado y el cuerpo todo sudoroso. Vertió el contenido de la botella sobre su erección y la de Mike sin molestarse en poner sólo un poco en su mano y comenzar a esparcirlo.

Ahora se venía lo difícil y más interesante.

Mike se sacó la camiseta que llevaba con un gesto impaciente y antes de que pudiera volver a inclinarse hacia delante Edward tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó, fuerte, violento, brutal. Allí no había amor, ni delicadeza y mucho menos dulzura, sus movimientos eran regidos por sus intintos más primitivos, sólo la necesidad de terminar ya.

Mike ni se enteró y no pudo hacer nada, Edward lo tomó de la cintura y sin apenas hacer esfuerzo invirtió las posiciones, separó las piernas temblorosas de Mike y de una sola estocada lo penetró. Mike lanzó un grito ahogado, mezcla de sorpresa, placer y mucho dolor pero no intentó sacarselo de encima sino que por el contrario le enredó las piernas en la cintura y le pegó los talones en el trasero incitándolo a moverse. Edward le mordió los labios respirando fuertemente a la vez que se afirmaba de los hombros de Mike para tener un punto de apoyo. La erección de Mike había bajado debido al dolor en su trasero, pero eso era lo que Edward buscaba, ahora el pobre idiota duraría un poco más, Edward no quería acabar tan pronto.

Comenzó a moverse suavemente, él no era un bruto cavernícola. Pero a medida que pasaban los minutos y notaba como la erección de Mike se endurecía contra su estómago no pudo menos que acelerar el ritmo. Mike gemía ya tan fuerte que Edward sabía que en cualquier momento éstos se convertirían en gritos. Edward lo escuchó jedear bruscamente cuando su miembro tocó aquel dulce lugar dentro de Mike, aceleró el ritmo sintiendo como el placer aumentaba y se concentraba en su miembro. Un calor abrazador se espació por todo su cuerpo y sin previo aviso se estaba corriendo, segundos después sintió cómo su pene era ordeñado por el culo de Mike quien también se corría gritando como un poseso.

Ambos cuerpos se relajaron y quedaron laxos sobre la cama, Edward ni siquiera se molestó en salirse o retirarse de encima de Mike sino que simplemente se dejó colapsar encima de él con la respiración agitada. Ahora que sus ganas de sexo estaban saciadas, el remordimiento que ya le era tan familiar volvía a atacarlo con saña, haciéndole preguntarse una vez más, qué demonios creía que estaba haciendo, y como siempre que se cuestionaba, no había respuesta.

OoO

Mike se fue justo cinco minutos antes de que su madre llegara, Edward aún no se había levantado de la cama, por lo que al escuchar a su madre subiendo la escalera, saltó de la cama, tomó un extremo del cubrecama y lo levantó dejándolo caer intentando hacer pasar aquel revoltijo de mantas como un cama recien hecha, corrió entonces hasta su baño y justo cuando abría el grifo de la ducha escuchó los acostumbrados toques de cortecía de su madre en su puerta antes de que ella se metiera sin esperar contestación. Esa era una de las cosas que más odiaba que su madre hiciera. Muchas veces le había dicho que debía tocar antes de entrar, pues antes no lo hacía, su madre empezó hacerlo cumpliendo con su petición, pero eso de nada había servido pues ni siquiera esperaba a que Edward la invitara a entrar, por lo que siempre debía ser cuidadoso en lo que hacía o veía en su propio cuarto, siempre con el miedo de que su madre entrara y lo pillara haciendo algo inapropiado. Era tan irritante. Sus intentos de hacer que su madre cambiara habían resultado infructuosos, y lo único que había conseguido es que su madre sospechara de él, pues ¿Para que quería que se anunciara antes de entrar? ¿Acaso estaba escondiendo algo?

Edward le había dicho que no. Entonces no había por qué anunciarse.

Y Edward por supuesto había estado enfurecido pues era justo que él recibiera los mismos privilegios que ella, ya que él no podía entrar a la habitación de su madre si ésta no le daba permiso.

Edward finalmente se metió a la ducha al escuchar a su madre salir y cerrar la puerta con un pequeño pero audible chasquido. Que bueno que ni él ni Mike eran unos sensibileros pegajosos que les gustara acurrucarse después de hacerlo.

\- Pero también es una suerte que Mike no sea un semental - murmuró entre dientes con una mueca descontenta a la vez que se lavaba el cabello.

\- Eso no es suerte - discutió con sigo mismo, enrabiado - Es una maldita desgracia.

Y lo era. A menudo se preguntaba si algo no estaría mal con él, pues si bien hace un rato había pensado que sus ganas estaban saciadas, no parecía haber perdurado, su maldito miembro estaba duro y erecto. ¿A caso era un adicto al sexo?

Edward suspiró.

\- Sólo otro jodido día en la vida de Edward Masen - rezongó bajando su mano para hacerse cargo del problema.

\- No, maldito Mike y su precoz problema - volvió a murmurar levantado el rostro para que el agua de la ducha se llevara su sudor.

OoO

Después de terminar y volver a ducharse, se fue a su habitación para poder ponerse algo de ropa y ordenar un poco la cama, estaba terminando de hacerla cuando escuchó el timbre sonar. No se preocupó, su madre desde mucho antes de que él naciera que convivía con sirvientas. Edward podía hacer todas sus cosas solo, incluso sabía cocinar, cualidad de la cual su madre no podía presumir. Edward fue siempre muy despierto y curioso. A los seis años más o menos, comenzó a interesarse por todas aquellas mujeres que se encargaban de la casa y la comida. Ellas siempre lo trataban bien, sobre todo la cocinera que se quedaba hasta tarde levantada, por lo que él sabía que hasta cierta hora podía levantarse e ir por si tenía hambre. Ellas mismas le enseñaron todo lo que sabía, ordenar su cuarto, limpiar, cocinar y hasta lavar su ropa. Todo eso a escondidas de su madre, por supuesto. Si su madre los hubiese pillado alguna vez, Edward estaba seguro de que le hubiese dado un infarto, luego habría despedido a la empleada y a él... No sabía, y tampoco quería saberlo.

Siempre le molestó la actitud de su madre para con ciertas personas, el creer que aquellas mujeres que se encargaban de que su propia casa estuviese limpia y ordenada fueran inferiores a ella. Y las trataba como tal.

Edward amaba profundamente a su madre pero odiaba muchas de sus creencias y actitudes. Él jamás siguió su ejemplo, el de creerse más que los demás. No encontraba que tener más dinero que los demás lo convirtiera en alguien mejor. Su madre simpre le contradecía.

Estaba levantado la ropa sucia del suelo cuando unos suaves golpes en su puerta interrumpió su tarea. Esperó dos o tres segundos y al ver que la puerta no se habría supo de inmediato de que no se trataba de su madre, pues ella ya estaría dentro parloteando.

\- Adelante - murmuró con voz agradable porque sabía que era muy probable que se tratara de la ama de llaves y ella junto con todas las otras mujeres, le agradaba. La puerta se abrió con suavidad y en el umbrar de la puerta estaba parada una mujer de unos treinta años, vestida con falda azul hasta poco más abajo de sus rodillas pegandose a sus piernas y para arriba con una blusa y chaqueta a juego con la falda.

Regla estricta de su madre: todas las mujeres del servicio debían ir siempre bien vestidas y peinadas, jamás con otra cosa que no fuera el uniforme del trabajo.

\- Joven Edward - le llamó respetuosamente sin entrar al cuarto. Edward le hechó una mirada sin dejar de levantar ropa.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Lamento molestarlo, pero han llegado sus amigos y esperan abajo - le informó colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda. Edward se enderezó sosteniendo en sus manos un par de pantalones y una camiseta. Le miró frunciendo el ceño con confusión.

\- ¿Quienes? - al preguntarlo vio divertido como Susan se sonrojaba y se aclaraba la garganta como si estuviese muy incómoda. Eso ya le dijo bastante de quienes se trataban.

\- Los jóvenes Emmett y Jasper.

Ah, por eso ella estaba así. No es que ella gustara de sus amigos, no. Edward sabía que era todo lo contrario, Susan era muy respetuosa y por más atractivos que fueran sus amigos o él mismo ella jamás se insinuaría o daría muestras de algo. Ella estaba así de incómoda porque era probable que fuese Emmett quien le hubiese coquetado y por el tono rosado casi rojo en las mejillas usualmente pálidas de Susan, era posible que hasta le hubiese propuesto algo.

Escondiendo una sonrisa divertida se volteó para aventar la ropa en el cesto de la esquina. Ya se encargaría luego de eso. Si es que las mujeres de la lavandería no se le adelantaban.

\- Voy enseguida, Susan. Gracias.

Susan asintió y cerrando la puerta se alejó. Edward fue a su armario y se colocó una sudadera, ya que se estaba poniendo algo fresco. Salió entonces de su habitación dejándola cerrada. Bajó las escaleras pensando sobre qué demonios querrían sus amigos ahora.

Ellos estaban en el vestíbulo hablando entre susurros. Bueno, Emmett hablaba con algo más que entusiasmo y Jasper le escuchaba con cara de resignación revoleando los ojos de vez en cuando. Edward sonrió mientras terminaba de bajar la escalera.

\- Ey chicos - les llamó. Emmett dejó de hablar para mirarle y dedicarle un inmensa sonrisa feliz. Jasper subió una ceja y luego le sonrió como si hubiese visto algo muy gracioso. A Edward no le dio buena espina.

\- ¡Ey Edward! hermano - le saludó Emmett con su usual estusiasmo. Edward le correspondió chocando su puño con el de ambos.

\- ¿Qué hay? - les preguntó metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

\- Oye - se quejó Emmett haciendo pucheros - Te venimos a ver y tu lo único que haces es recibirnos con un desganado e irrespetuoso "Qué hay?" le voy a decir a tu mamá.

Jasper soltó un carcajada y Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Pues perdone usted su señoría, ¿A qué debo el honor de su presencia en mi humilde hogar? - se corrigió burlonamente. Emmett sonrió y exclamó _¡Mucho mejor! ¡Las clases para señoritos donde tu madre te manda están dando frutos!_ recibiendo a cambio un _eres un estúpido Emmett._

\- Veniamos a buscarte para salir - le dijo Jasper después de haber calmado sus risas - Pensamos que estarías muy aburrido una noche de Sabado aquí encerrado, pero creo que nos hemos equivocado - murmuró sonriendo socarrón. Edward le frunció el ceño.

\- Por supuesto que está aburrido, Jasper ¿Qué cosas dices? - le reclamó Emmett juguetonamente posando su brazo sobre los hombros de Edward - Aquí. Sólo. Triste y abandonado. Rodeado de un harem de hermosas mujeres... - Emmett esbosó un boba sonrisa entrecerrando los ojos, Edward le miró con disgusto - ... Un montón de mujeres, hermosas, sexis, maduritas, deliciosas, jugosas, apre...

\- ¡Emmett! - exclamó Edward pegándole un codazo en las costillas para que se callara.

\- Emmett, recuerda que tiene prohibido tocar a cualquiera de "esas" mujeres - le dijo Jasper sonriendo con ganas. Emmett dejó de sonreir para mirar a Edward fingiendo lástima. Este se la devolvió mirándolo con desprecio.

\- Oh si, pobre, pobre Eddie. Con razón tienes esa cara de amargado. Tu madre es una mujer hermosa, pero muy cruel. Mira que tener a puras mujer pupulando siempre a tu alrededor y utilizando aquellos provocadores uniformes... ummggrr - Emmett emitió un ronco gruñido, como si estuviese frustrado y complacido al mismo tiempo - Sí, no cabe duda. Lo siento Eddie - le miró con simpatía y como si pensara que lo mejor que podía hacer era resignarse a su situación - Tu madre es una perra.

Contrario a lo que cualquiera podría pensar, Edward en vez de ofenderse y enojarse con su amigo, sonrió arqueando una ceja.

\- ¿En serio? - le preguntó Jasper con un exagerado gesto de incredulidad.

\- Pues sí - respondió Emmett encogiéndose de hombros y mirándolo con obviedad - No es sano para este chico estar tan rodeado de féminas y no poder ni siquiera darles un par de apretones...

\- Emmett... - Edward trató de protestar.

\- ... Ni invitarlas a quedarse a tender la cama un ratito más - prosiguió Emmett ignorando a Edward - Es insensato. Esa mujer está loca.

\- No sé Emmett. La señora Elizabeth es una gran mujer - comenzó a decir Jasper con un extraño tono adulador, puso sus manos detrás de la espalda lavantando la barbilla - Una muy buena persona y que lo único que quiere es lo mejor para su hijo, sí... Sin duda una gran mujer.

Edward le frunció el ceño, interrogándole con la mirada. Emmett bufó para luego echarse a reír.

\- Por favor Jasper, no digas pavadas. No voy a negarte que está para montársela pero no puedes negar que está siendo una perra muy mala con su hijo. El miembro de este chico debe estar encogido y lleno de telarañas - apretó su brazo sobre los hombros de Edward - Seguro que hace mucho que su amiguito no tiene acción y por eso nuestro Eddie anda siempre con mala cara. Si... sin duda una mala, asquerosa, retorcida, maliciosa mujer, también es...

\- ¡Hola señora Elizabeth! - saludó Jasper de pronto agitando su mano hacia alguien detrás de Emmett.

\- ¡...Una dulzura! - terminó Emmett de decir, separándose de Edward se dio la vuelta con los ojos cerrados y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos - ¡No! ¡Señora Elizabeth! ¡No me golpee! ¡Yo no quería! ¡Me obligaron, me obligaron!

Hubo un breve momento de silencio luego de los asustados ruegos de Emmett antes de que Jasper comenzara a sacudirse incontrolablemente por la risa. Edward miró de uno a otro repente comprendiendo la actitud de Jasper y también comenzó a reír. Emmett al escucharlos fue bajando sus brazos lentamente, abrió primero un ojo para espiar el espacio frente así, y no le sorprendió el encontrarlo vacío, sin duda la señora Elizabeth jamás estuvo escuchando detrás de él lo que decia de ella. Bajó los brazos del todo y se giró para mirar a sus amigos.

\- Muy buena Jasper, solo no te quejes luego - le advirtió para nada enojado, mirándolo con una sonrisa que prometía venganza. Jasper se rió un poco más antes de respirar profundo y enderezarse. Observó a Emmett con un amplia sonrisa.

\- Lo sé - le contestó con una despreocupado encogiemiento de hombros.

\- Bueno, como decía - dijo volviéndose hacia Edward quien también sonreía - Tu problema recide en que... Ah, cómo lo digo - comentó para si, volviendo a abrazar a Edward por los hombros - ... Que estoy seguro que ya ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que clavaste tu cosa en un pedazo de carne que ya eres casi virgen.

\- ¿Emmett, tienes que ser tan crudo? - le reclamó Jasper levemente disgustado por la elección de palabras de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué? pero si es cierto, mira ésta cara de sufrido - señaló con su enorme manota la cara enfurruñada de Edward - Frustrado y enojado. Sin duda le hace falta una revolcada.

\- Emmett por Dios, ¿Quieres callarte de una vez? - Edward le preguntó con los dientes apretados y apartando de un manotazo la mano de Emmett lejos de su cara. Si él era gruñón no era por falta de sexo, era sin duda por los amigos que tenía. Maldito Emmett.

\- Vamos hermano, con nosotros no tienes que fingir - Emmett le dio una mirada de compación - Estás que cortas las guinchas ¿O me equivoco?

Edward estuvo a punto de gritarle que hace sólo un par de horas que se había acostado con alguien. Pero se detuvo y retuvo el aire que había reunido para gritar, porque la verdad es que Emmett tenía razón en algo. Obviamente no estaba satisfecho, por lo que decidió quedarse callado formando una fina linea con los labios. Emmett frunció los suyos y pestañó.

\- Vamos a ayudarte Eddie. A eso vinimos, a sacarte de aquí y que puedas descargar tus frustraciones con alguna linda jivencita. A menos que... - Emmett se detuvo de pronto y se quedó mirando al vacío como si hubiera tenido una tremenda revelación.

\- ¿Emmett? - Edward preguntó cautelosamente. Emmett se alejó de él y le miró con horror.

\- A menos que... No hayas salido antes en busca de un coñito caliente porque ya es demasiado tarde. ¡Se murió!

Jasper soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza - ¿De quién estás hablando?

\- ¡De su amiguito! - exclamó Emmett con susto para luego llevar su mano a la entrepierna de Edward y comenzar a tantear, este dió un salto atrás.

\- ¡Emmett! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?! - Edward le gritó tapándose la entrepierna y mirando a Emmett como si estuviese loco.

\- ¡Hay que revivirlo! - y acontinuación se dejó caer de rodillas frente a Edward para llevar sus manos de nueva cuenta a los pantalones de Edward, tratando de desabrochárselos mientras gritaba _¡Sálvalo! ¡Sálvalo!_ y Edward peleaba con él tratando de apartarse y que Emmett no le tocara. Jasper como siempre, estaba destornilláse de risa.

Emmett había conseguido desabrocharle el cinturón y meter una mano dentro del pantalón cuando un ruidoso carraspeo silenció los gritos aterrados de Emmett, los irritados reclamos de Edward y las estruendosas carcajadas de Jasper. Los tres se voltearon a mirar hacia la escalera, en donde una hermosa mujer castaña vestida con un vestido azul muy corto y ajustado le resaltaba todas sus curvas, estaba parada en el último escalón sobre unos enormes tacones del mismo color del vestido. Su intensa mirada verde se dirigió primero a la mano izquierda de Emmett la cual estaba firmemente sujeta a la nalga derecha de Edward para mantenerlo en su lugar, luego a la mano derecha la cual estaba dentro de los pantalones de su hijo y finalmente a las propias manos de Edward las cuales hace un momento habían estado jalando a Emmett del cabello y que ahora estaban quietas.

Ella arqueó una ceja mirándolos con cautela.

\- Espero Edward, que esto tenga una explicación completamente diferente a lo que parece - murmuró con voz tensa.

Edward se miró y también a Emmett, recién percatándose de lo que sus posturas daban a entender. Antes siquiera de que lo hubiera decidido dio un salto hacia atrás apartando las manos de Emmett brucamente, este se quedó en el suelo aún mirando a la señora Elizabeth con asombro.

\- Madre... n-nosotros... No... Estábamos... Quiero decir... Nosotros, mierda... - tartamudeó Edward sin saber que decir. ¿Qué era peor? ¿Decirle a su madre que Emmett temía que su pene se hubiera muerto por falta de uso y que por eso quería "revivírselo" o que su amigo estaba tratando de hacerle una violación oral, como sus propias acciones habían dado a entender? mierda y doble mierda, no había forma de que él le dijera algo así a su propia madre.

\- ¿Explicación? ¿Qué? ¿Explicación? - Emmett pareció reaccionar entonces y de un pequeño salto se puso en pie. Miró primero a una enojada señora Masen luego a un sonrojado Edward y finalmente a un Jasper quien a toda costa trataba de ocultar una sonrisa.

Luego de unos segundos Emmett entrecerró los ojos pensando, cuando finalmente entendió se echó a reir, provocando que Elizabeth lo mirara disgustada.

\- ¿De verdad piensa que estaba trantando de darle un trabajo oral a su hijo? ¿Yo? ¿El ser más heterosexualmente sexy que existe en este miserable planeta? - cuestionó entre risas, Jasper soltó un pequeño bufido de burla pero Emmett no lo tomó en cuenta - No, Dios no. Edward es mi mejor amigo y aunque aveces se pase de afeminado jamás le tocaría con esas intenciones.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy afeminado! - exclamó Edward mirándole furioso y ofendido.

\- Vamos Edward, que tengas esas manos tan finas y delicadas no puede ser normal - Emmett torció el gesto como si fuese evidente. Edward abrió los ojos con indignación.

\- ¡Serás hijo de...!

\- Edward - Elizabeth le amonestó y Edward se giró para mirarla aún enrabiado - Ya basta.

\- Pero madre...

\- No. No se hable más del tema - ella dió un pequeño suspiro y los miró a los tres evaluativamente, luego se centró unicamente en su hijo - Voy a salir y llegaré tarde.

Diciendo esto pasó entre ellos en dirección a la puerta la cual abrió con suavidad, pero antes de salir se giró y les miró.

\- ¿Confío en que se portarán adecuadamente?

\- Madre - murmuró Edward con los dientes apretados y mirándola duramente - Creo... Que se te está haciendo tarde.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y asintió- Bien, adiós - dicho esto salió y cerró la puerta.

Hubo un breve silencio antes de que las pequeñas risitas de Jasper se comenzaran a escuchar.

\- Ya cállate. Eso no fue gracioso - le dijo Edward fulminadole con la mirada mientras se acomodaba el pantalón. Jasper sólo se rió más.

\- Oh sí que lo fue. ¡Debieron ver sus caras! - decía entre jadeos - Oh Dios mío, esto ha sido por lejos la cosa más ridícula y divertida en la que han estado involucrado los dos, y mira que han pasado por muchas cosas, ¿Eh? - dijo para echarse a reír otra vez. Emmett lo miró por un segundo o dos rascándose la nuca antes de contagiarse y comenzar a reír también. No pasó mucho para que Edward no pudiera aguantar más y comenzara a carcajearse, recordando la cara de espanto y trauma de madre.

Sin duda la mujer se había llevado un gran susto. Y Edward se rió más al pensar y preguntarse ¿Cómo reaccionaría su madre si él le dijera que esa no era la primera vez que las manos de un hombre estaban sobre su miembro?

Puff, un puto infarto, eso es lo que le daría.

\- Entonces - comentó Emmett una vez se hubieron calmado - ¿Nos vamos de fiesa o qué?

\- Sí, desde luego que sí - le contestó Edward yendo hacia el perchero de la esquina para descolgar su chaqueta y verificar que tuviera su billetera y el suficiente dinero.

\- Oh, ¿Pero nos acompañarás? - preguntó Jasper a su espalda con un sospechoso tinte de fingida confusión en la voz. Edward guardó el dinero en la billetera a la vez que se daba la vuelta para encarar a sus amigos. Jasper estaba de nueva cuenta con las manos detrás de la espalda y le miraba con un brillo conocedor en los ojos y una sonrisa ladeada. Emmett estaba a su lado con las manos enbutidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y los miraba a ambos con impaciencia.

\- Por supuesto que iré, Jasper. ¿Esperas que me quede aquí?

Jasper pareció pensarlo - Mmm... Bueno, creí que tenías planes.

\- ¿Eh? - Emmett miró a Jasper con duda.

\- ¿Planes? no, claro que no - contestó Edward sonriéndole, aunque aún sospechaba de él - Iré con ustedes.

Edward bajó la mirada y se concentró en meter la billetera en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta. Siempre que salía de fiesta con sus amigos debía llevar un resto. No es que sus amigos no le compraran los tragos si él se quedaba sin pasta, de hecho, quien pagara por las bebidas era lo de menos, la cosa era salir y divertirse. En ese sentido los tres eran muy generosos. Y Edward estaba agradecido por ello, sabía que si alguna vez se peleaban, no sería por problemas de dinero... Ni de mujeres, si vamos al caso. Dejando la chaqueta encima del mesón a su lado, se comenzó a sacar la sudadera, pero un divertido y burlón carraspero le interrumpió.

\- ¿Seguro que por nuestra culpa no estás dejando a nadie botado? - le preguntó Jasper con una persistente y molesta sonrisita.

\- Jasper -murmuró Edward con firmeza - ¿Por qué no te dajas de dar vueltas y me dices ya de una vez por todas lo que quieres decir?

\- Bueeeeeno... Es que sólo quiero verificar que no tengas problemas luego por nuestra culpa, ya sabes, tal vez estabas... er... ejem, ocupado, síp, eso. Y nosotros te estamos incordiando... Emm...Je - Jasper le sonrió con practicada incomodidad y luego de aclararse la garganta un poco más le miró inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo mientras se llevaba una mano al cuello y se pellizcaba con suavidad, luego sonrió. Edward le frunció el ceño no entendiendo una mierda - Si vas a ir con nosotros tal vez te convendría...Mmm... Llevar bufanda - le aconsejó para luego echarse a reír burlonamente.

Edward le hizo una mueca de descontento, cuando las palabras y las acciones de su amigo le llegaron a la mente todas juntas. Abrió los ojos como platos al caer en cuenta de lo que su amigo se estaba mofando. Con un gemido lastimero pasó entremedio de los chicos en dirección al espejo y rogando que no fuera lo que pensaba se revisó debajo de la mandíbula.

Mierda. Sí era. Allí, justo en el costado, poco más abajo de su oreja derecha tenía un enorme chupón y lo peor de todo es que alrededor había marcas de dientes.

 _Jodido Newton de mierda, pedazo de..._

\- Bueno bueno, pero si nuestro pequeño Eddie ha estado jugueteando y nosotros aquí preocupados por su cosita - secundó Emmett a Jasper quien aún se reía de la cara de verguenza y mortificación de Edward.

\- Ya cállense par de subsormales - les amonestó este luego de echarse una ojeada más. Se dio la vuelta entonces y sin hacer caso a sus amigos fue al mesón, luego de dejar su sudadera colgada se colocó la chaqueta y de paso recogió sus llaves, echó al par de idiotas para salir luego detrás de ellos.

\- Entonces, si ya lo hiciste tú ¿Puedo follarme yo también a tu ama de llaves? es que está para comérsela - decía Emmett mientras era empujado por Edward que intentaba cerrar la puerta. El cobrizo rodó los ojos y cerró de un portazo.

\- Yo no me follé a nadie de esta casa, Emmett.

\- ¿Seguro? porque yo podría...

\- No, y ya vámonos.

Las protestas de Emmett se siguieron escuchando ahora dentro del auto mientras Edward suspiraba y arrancaba el auto.

Iba a ser una noche larga.


	3. Capítulo 2

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

ADVERTENCIAS: Descripción explícitas de situaciones sexuales chico/chico y hetero. Lenguaje soez y malas palabras.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2 :

Música. Luces parpadeantes de múltiples colores. Rincones oscuros. Cuerpos apretados, calientes y sudorosos. Eso resumía la discoteca en donde habían ido a parar, sólo por nombrar lo más destacable.

Edward apoyaba la espalda y los codos encima de la barra donde hace escasos minutos él y sus amigos habían pedido los primeros tragos de la noche. Miraba a su alrededor con aburrimiento mientras en su mano derecha sujetaba un vaso pequeño con un líquido ámbar, _toma, esto te pondrá a tono para que disfrutes la variedad de coñitos_ le había dicho Emmett con su usual sonrisa mientras le colocaba el vaso en la mano y casi lo obligaba a beber un sorbo. Jasper había recibido el suyo con una sonrisa enorme mirando a Edward todavía con burla.

Edward negó con la cabeza pensando en el par de amigos que se gastaba, los cuales ahora ya no estaban a su lado si no que por allí, quizás haciendo qué locura. Le dio un pequeño sorbito a su bebida sintiendo como el whisky le quemaba la garganta, hizo una pequeña mueca antes de volver a su posición anterior.

Quizás no había sido buena idea haber decidido acompañar a sus amigos y salir de fiesta, pensó con fastidio cuando pasó por alto por quinta vez ya el contoneo exagerado de unas caderas estrechas y un culo envuelto en una minifalda. Él no era tonto, estaba perfectamente consciente de su atractivo y le gustaba, pero a veces pensaba que era una verdadera maldición cuando eso no le servía para atraer a las personas que él deseaba.

No, lo que la mayoría de las veces maldecía eran sus preferencias. Si a él no le gustaran lo chicos, habría seguido de buena gana a la chica que ahora pasaba justo por delante de él y con mirada coqueta se ajustaba el escote. Una invitación. Lo supo. Pero Edward la ignoró olímpicamente y prefirió tomar otro poco de alcohol. La chica se alejó, molesta, pero a él no pudo importarle menos.

Lo había intentado, por supuesto. Un millón de veces. Tal vez más. Había intentado interesarse en una chica. Había intentado sentir ese calorcito de excitación y ansiedad que le daba al mirar a un chico, pero teniendo la vista en un culo más anguloso y pronunciado, de caderas estrechas, cintura fina y grandes pechos.

Nada.

\- Maldita sea - murmuró tomando de su trago y mirando a su alrededor con disgusto escuchando la música de volumen excesivo y dejándose llenar por ella. ¿Por qué no podía ser como sus amigos y ponerse a babear por la primera chica que se le insinuara? ¿Por qué no podía ser como cualquier chico normal de su edad? no es que pensara que el que le gustaran los chicos fuera anormal ni mucho menos. No. Para nada. Sabía que eso estaba bien, que sólo era de gustos diferentes a la mayoría de los hombres, pero es que... Estaba convencido de que su vida sería mucho más fácil si le gustaran los _coñitos calientes_. Y por supuesto que le sería mucho más fácil conseguir polvos. Aunque pensándolo así sonaba... Un tanto frío.

Pero es que estaba sufriendo, maldición. ¿Cuántas veces miró a un chico, le gustó y quedó desilusionado al verlo luego restregándose con una mujer? ¿Cuántas? muchas. Muchas más de las que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Y eso era terrible, llegó a la conclusión, mientras en ese preciso momento miraba a un guapo chico enfundado en una vaqueros desgastados y camisa holgada, de cabello castaño y unos labios gruesos y tentadores... Bailar con una chica con escasa ropa, mientras le metía la lengua hasta la garganta y una de sus masculinas manos se colaba quien sabe por cual lugar.

Edward apartó la vista con incomodidad tomándose el último conchito de su trago. Justo cuando dejaba el vaso sobre la barra, Emmett apareció a su lado de la nada.

\- ¿Todavía estás aquí? - le preguntó gritando con incredulidad a la vez que con un gesto de su mano pedía otro trago para él. Edward le miró con su acostumbrado disgusto, reprimiendo sus ganas de rodar lo ojos por la estúpida pregunta, pues era obvio... Que él aún estaba allí. Como si Emmett supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando al darle esa mirada, se echó a reír - Ya. Aún no encuentras el coñito adecuado - afirmó fuertemente agradeciendo con la cabeza al barman y girándose para imitar la pose de Edward recargando la espalda en la barra.

\- No todo en la vida se trata de un _coñito_ , Emmett - le respondió Edward mirando con los ojos entrecerrados hacia la pista de baile y recorriendo a sus ocupantes con pereza. Emmett, quien en ese momento tomaba un sorbo de su bebida, escupió sobre el escote de un chica pelirroja que pasaba y tosió un poco.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - se volteó hacia Edward con horror, pero este no le prestaba atención ya que estaba mirando como la chica mataba con la mirada a su amigo. Emmett siguió su mirada y suavizando sus facciones se adelantó un paso - Oh, ven aquí preciosa.

Y antes de que la chica pudiera pensar en algo, Emmett la había agarrado de una mano para pegarla a su cuerpo a la vez que volvía a recargarse contra la barra junto a Edward, quien ahora lo miraba con curiosidad.

\- No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso - le dijo Emmett con su vozarrón después de un momento de silencio y para la completa sorpresa de Edward su amigo se inclinó y comenzó a pasar la lengua por los turgentes pechos de la chica, limpiándola. Edward casi esperaba que la chica se apartara y le diera un bofetón a su amigo, pero... No. Ella simplemente dejó de lado su ceño fruncido y soltó una pequeña sonrisita acunando la cabeza de Emmett para que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Pues... - murmuró Edward frunciendo las cejas y siguiendo la trayectoria de la lengua de Emmett sobre la chica. Había hablado casi en un susurro, por lo que debido al alta música no se le escuchó una mierda. Se aclaró la garganta y lo intentó de nuevo - ... No veo qué hay de malo en lo que dije.

Emmett se detuvo por un momento para levantar la cabeza de donde la tenía enterrada y mirar a Edward como si estuviese mal de la cabeza. La pelirroja le dedicó a Edward una mirada especialmente molesta por interrumpir las caricias, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando Emmett llevó su mano derecha al glúteo derecho de la chica y se lo masajeó. Él nunca dejó de mirar a Edward.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿O la falta de sexo ya te atrofió el cerebro?

Edward suspiró con cansancio y desvió su vista de nueva cuenta hacia la pista de baile, tratando de ignorar los pequeños gemidos que la chica había comenzado a soltar de pronto. Parecía que la traviesa mano de Emmett ya no estaba sólo sobre sus nalgas. Trató de ignorar eso.

\- No, Emmett. Mi cerebro está perfectamente bien, muchas gracias - contestó con su suave voz tranquila. Emmett bufó bajito y se inclinó un poco para darle a la chica entre sus brazos una pequeña mordida en el cuello. La pelirroja jadeó y gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras abría un poco más la piernas para darle lugar a la mano de Emmett y pegaba por completo su cuerpo al de él. Edward los miró de reojo con curiosidad disfrazada de indiferencia y se preguntó brevemente cómo es que Emmett podía estar tan compenetrado mordiendo y moviendo su mano y a la vez estar tan concentrado en la conversación, porque Emmett en ningún momento había apartado su atención de Edward.

\- Entonces no sé como afirmas que un coñito caliente no lo es todo - dijo Emmett con una sonrisita abrazando la cintura de la chica con su brazo izquierdo en cuya mano aún sostenía su vaso con licor, para luego bajar su mano derecha aún más y hacer a un lado unas finas bragas y ponerse a jugar.

Edward resopló pero sonrió. No era la primera vez que veía a su amigo así, aunque aún le parecía algo incómodo, de hecho, aquello que Emmett estaba haciendo era lo más recatado que Edward le había visto hacer. Por eso se encogió de hombros y se dedicó a buscar entre la multitud a su otro amigo. No pudo hacerlo durante mucho tiempo porque un grito ahogado a su lado rompió su concentración. Cuando miró, no pudo menos que resoplar con disgusto al ver ahora a la chica casi sentada sobre Emmett y moviéndose frenéticamente sobre él mientras Emmett tenía muy ocupada su grandota mano en el trasero y la intimidad de ella.

\- Emmett, por favor - Edward se quejó quedamente. Emmett le dio una mirada de diversión rodando los ojos.

\- Está bien, mojigato. Me voy por ahí - le anunció para nada molesto. Levantó a la chica sin ningún esfuerzo quien inconscientemente le rodeó las caderas con las piernas y se dejó guiar a donde sea que ese chico enorme con unas enormes y maravillosas manos quisiera llevarla.

Edward los observó alejarse negando con la cabeza y aceptando el vaso que el barman le alcanzaba. Tal vez le hubo dado como dos sorbos cuando su otro amigo hizo acto de presencia.

\- Ey Edward - le saludó Jasper a los gritos para hacerse oír sobre el bullicio a su alrededor pidiéndole al chico tras la barra dos diferente tipos de alcohol.

\- Ey Jasper - le correspondió el saludo de igual forma. Jasper le dedicó una breve mirada a la vez que casi distraídamente aceptaba los vasos - ¿Qué tal va la noche?

\- Ah, no me quejo - Jasper respondió sentándose de lado en la banca baja para mirar el perfil de su amigo y se acercaba más para no tener que gritar tanto.

\- ¿Ya cazaste? - le preguntó Edward jocosamente y sonriendo con diversión, por usar las expresiones de Emmett. Jasper se rio y asintió.

\- Sí. Pero ya sabes... Emmett es una bestia, y el muy pelmazo lo quiere todo para él. Es un egoísta.

Edward se rio - Ya me imagino, tendrías que haberlo visto hace unos cuantos minutos, casi se pone a follar aquí sobre la barra a mi lado.

\- ¿De verdad? - Jasper preguntó sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Oh sí - respondió Edward tomando de su vaso.

\- ¿Te vino a incordiar, verdad?

\- ¿Tú que crees?

\- Creo... - Jasper se detuvo para tomar un sorbito - ... Creo que está preocupado.

Edward le dio una mirada incrédula y se acercó un poco más a él, creyendo haber oído mal.

\- ¿Emmett, preocupado? estás de broma.

\- No - negó con la cabeza para dar más énfasis - Creo que él cree que el que no te estés follando a medio mundo por aquí, es un problema.

Edward rodó los ojos y se alejó un poco volviendo a su posición anterior.

\- No porque no sea como él, significa que algo esté mal conmigo - reclamó Edward bebiendo un poco más rápido que antes, pensando en cuan acertada era aquella frase, tanto para el sentido que le daba a Jasper como para el mismo Edward.

Para Jasper quería decir que él no iba a follar con todas las chicas que se cruzaran y en cualquier lugar, tal vez sólo con unas cuantas.

Para Edward significaba no follar con ninguna.

Jasper acortó el espacio que Edward había colocado entre ambos y le pasó un brazo por los hombros para hablarle al oído.

\- Ey ¿Estás bien?

Edward giró el rostro y le dio una mirada confusa - Sí, ¿Por qué?

\- Pareciera como si de pronto te sintieras muy miserable.

Edward desvió la mirada encogiendo los hombros, tratando de ser evasivo, pero su comportamiento sólo le estaba confirmando las sospechas a Jasper. De que algo le aquejaba.

\- ¿Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros verdad? - le inquirió haciendo que Edward volteara a verlo de nuevo - Que aunque Emmett sea un total crío la mayoría del tiempo, jamás te dejará desamparado, y yo menos - Jasper le aseguró dándole un ligero apretón en el hombro. Su respiración al hablar le daba directamente contra el rostro de Edward y este sólo se sintió peor que antes por desear de pronto que Jasper no fuera su mejor amigo, ni siquiera un conocido, y que esa cercanía fuera por razones totalmente distintas. No es que Jasper le atrajera de esa manera, era atractivo eso no podía negarlo, pero era su amigo y aunque cuando había descubierto sobre sus gustos había estado un poco asustado de tener una erección si veía a alguno de sus amigos desnudo, se había sentido bastante aliviado cuando eso no había ocurrido. Y daba gracias a Dios por eso. Porque sus amigos no eran para nada cohibidos y él tampoco, y muchas veces se habían reunido en casa de Jasper a medianoche para nadar en pelotas los tres en la gran piscina de este. Era normal entre ellos, natural. Jamás a ninguno se le había pasado por la cabeza algún pensamiento obsceno sobre el cuerpo del otro. De hecho, Edward podía recordar con perfecta claridad las ocasiones en que jugando a la luchas en el agua su cuerpo había estado en contacto con los de sus mejores amigos. Y eso no lo habían visto como algo malo, anormal o incómodo, incluso cuando él descubrió lo mucho que le gustaban las pollas y los brazos fuertes y espaldas anchas. Por desgracia, sus amigos tenían todo aquello, pero gracias al cielo, eso a él no le excitaba más que ver a una chica desnuda.

Y estaba muy, muy, muy agradecido por ello. No se perdonaría perder a sus amigos por culpa de su calentura. Pero... Demonios, a veces se sentía tan solo sentimentalmente.

\- Lo sé, Jass. Pero de verdad, no me pasa nada... Sólo... Creo que no estoy de humor hoy - le aseguró tratando de hacer pasar su mueca por una sonrisa. Jasper frunció el ceño aún más.

\- Está bien... Pero... Ya sabes. Si hay algún problema... - Jasper se alejó un poco y levantó su brazo de los hombros de Edward para tomar el segundo vaso que había pedido y tomar un poco.

\- Lo sé, Jass... Gracias.

Jasper asintió y luego de un par de minutos de hacerle compañía se fue por allí _a robarle las presas a Emmett_ según dijo entre risas.

Edward estaba mucho más tranquilo ahora, disfrutando de la música y su trago y parpadeando ante las luces. Tal vez si tenía la suficiente suerte pudría encontrar a alguien para pasar el rato él también.

Un chico, al que le gustara los chicos y lo más importante, le gustara él.

Lo tenía muy difícil, la verdad. La mayoría de allí sino todos, era héteros. Y además debía cuidarse de sus amigos, que no lo vieran tratando de ligarse a otro hombre.

Confiaba en ellos. Mierda, confiaba en ellos más que en su madre, pero... Aún estaba asustado ¿Y si cortaban la amistad con él? No tenía idea de a qué atenerse, pues extrañamente el tema homosexual nunca había salido a colación entre sus conversaciones, y mira que han conversado de muchas cosas. Con Emmett era difícil no hablar sobre ciertas cosas, como...

 _¿Es normal tenerla parada todo el tiempo?_  
 _El otro día mi madre se disgustó mucho conmigo cuando al entrar a mi cuarto de improviso, me pilló rascándome las bolas, ¿Qué? Es normal ¿No?_  
Pero lo más típico eran los...  
 _¡Oh por dios, chicos! miren ese culito...sssss... Bebita, es hora de tu lechecita..._

Y burradas así. Emmett jamás había tenido pelos en la lengua ni reparos a la hora de decir lo que pensaba o deseaba. Por eso le extrañó percatarse de que aquel tema no se hubiera hablado. Tal vez un comentario o insulto o lo que sea. Pero no...

Sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos cuando a lo lejos pudo ver una gran cantidad de chicos y chicas alejarse bruscamente de algo... O de alguien. Edward frunció el ceño pero no se movió de su lugar, y menos al ver a los guardias del lugar dirigirse hacia allí. Esos tipos eran tan grandes como su amigo Emmett, sintió real compasión por los idiotas que probablemente habían iniciado una pelea.

Sonrió por algunos segundos divirtiéndose con la idea de ver en, tal vez unos pocos segundos más, a los mastodontes de seguridad sacando a los matones a patadas del lugar... Pero.

Demonios, mirando bien la escena y culebreando con la cabeza hacia los lados tratando de ver entre el montón de gente que se había aglomerado alrededor, tuvo una fuerte sensación de alarma. Ya no se sentía tan divertido cuando entre la oscuridad y el montón de cuerpos divisó un cabello rubio que él conocía muy bien. Y definitivamente su corazón se aceleró cuando entre todos los gritos y la música, escuchó con suma claridad el grito de Jasper tratando de calmar a Emmett. Dejando el vaso sobre la barra y sin importarle nada más corrió hacia el lugar y a empujones consiguió llegar al frente del círculo en donde vio con incredulidad, cómo su amigo le daba una paliza a tres sujetos. Los guardias ya se habían metido tratando de separarlos pero Emmett estaba enfurecido y aunque los guardias eran tan grandes como él, le bastaba con empujarlos para sacárselos del camino. Observó horrorizado y a la vez fascinado cómo Emmett se adelantaba ignorando los gritos de Jasper, y le asestaba un buen golpe a puño cerrado a uno en la mandíbula mandándolo al piso, a otro le rodeó el cuello con su enorme brazo dándole puñetazos en el rostro con su otra mano, mientras al tercero el cual ya estaba en piso, lo molía a patadas.

\- ¡EDWARD! - el grito desesperado de Jasper lo despertó de su letargo, solo le bastó una mirada para saber lo que debía hacer. Los cuatro guardias que se habían acercado estaban nuevamente encima de Emmett intentando separarlo de aquellos sujetos, pero no había caso. Dos de ellos tomaron a Emmett de los brazos e intentaron levantarlo, mientras un tercero lo sujetaba de la cintura por la espalda haciendo fuerza hacia atrás, el cuarto guardia se puso por delante y sacó al sujeto que Emmett tenía bajo el brazo. Finalmente, Edward bufó por lo bajo y se acercó junto a Jasper. Ambos se colocaron frente a Emmett.

\- ¡Emmett! - exclamaron ambos cuando lo vieron tratar de zafarse de los guardias con los ojos fijos en los sujetos que hace poco estaba moliendo a golpes.

\- ¡Suéltenme! ¡Voy a darles lo que se merecen! ¡Malditos idiotas! ¡Cómo se atreven! - gritaba Emmett sin hacerles el menor caso y forcejeando. Era obvio que esos tipos le habían hecho algo.

\- Emmett, por Dios. Contrólate - Jasper se veía afligido, pues sabía que su amigo podía ir a la cárcel si los guardias decidían llamar a las autoridades.

\- ¡Emmett! ¡Emmett! - Edward se adelantó y le colocó las manos en los hombros tratando de ayudar a contenerlo.

El cuarto guardia que no sujetaba a Emmett se acercó a ambos y le preguntó a Jasper:

\- ¿Lo conocen?

\- Sí, es nuestro amigo.

\- Está bebido, será mejor que se lo lleven.

\- Él no está bebido - discutió Edward molesto - Está furioso.

El guardia le miró enojado pero Edward no le dio tiempo para contestar nada, sino que se pegó más a Emmett y pasándole los brazos por las caderas trató de guiarlo hacia la salida junto a los de seguridad.

\- ¡Jasper! - ante el llamado de Edward, Jasper se unió al grupo y con mucho esfuerzo lograron pasar a través del gentío hasta la salida. Los guardias los condujeron justo afuera y en cuanto Emmett se vio ya demasiado lejos de los sujetos, se soltó bruscamente de todos. Aunque Edward volvió a tomarle del brazo.

\- ¡YA VAN A VER, MARICAS! ¡SI ME LOS VUELVO A ENCONTRAR, LOS REVIENTO! ¡¿ME ESCUCHARON, MARICAS!? ¡LOS REVIENTO!

\- Emmett por favor - murmuró Edward tirando del brazo de su amigo para cruzar la calle. Aquella amenaza había sido la más suave que Emmett había pronunciado hasta el momento, porque en el camino...

Los guardias les dieron una mirada más de advertencia y finamente entraron de nuevo a la discoteca.

Junto a Jasper lograron cruzar y una vez allí, Emmett se soltó del agarre de sus amigos, sorprendentemente sin brusquedad, para apoyarse contra la pared. Edward y Jasper compartieron una mirada preocupada antes de darle una de cautela a Emmett. Él aún se veía muy enfadado.

\- Emmett ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Jasper con voz conciliadora, sabiendo que lo que sea que haya pasado esos sujetos se lo merecían, pues Emmett no peleaba sólo porque sí, aunque le gustara. Y Edward también lo sabía. De repente, antes de que Emmett pudiera contestar la pregunta, Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido y con espanto recordó cómo Emmett los había llamado cuando los amenazaba.

"Maricas"

Ojalá que eso no significara lo que creía que era. ¿Su amigo era homofóbico? ¿A caso esos chicos eran gais y habían tratado de coquetear con él? ¿Por eso él se había enfurecido así?

Mierda. Edward tragó saliva con dificultad. De pronto, ya no sentía tantas ganas de saber lo que realmente había pasado.

\- Esos... Esos... Imbéciles hijos de puta - escupió Emmett con furia, apretando los dientes y puños - Cómo se atrevieron a... Cómo se atreven...

Él seguía rumiando su rabia y Edward estaba cada vez más asustado. Si Emmett había reaccionado así con unos gais desconocidos, ¿Cómo reaccionaría al enterarse de que su mejor amigo también era gay y que además en muchas ocasiones habían estado desnudos en la presencia del otro?

Realmente no quería saberlo, realmente no quería.

\- ¿Qué te hicieron? - preguntó Jasper y Edward quiso golpearlo para que callara ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer esa pregunta?

\- A mí, nada... - contestó Emmett molesto antes de que Edward pudiera pensar en una forma de hacer que olvidaran todo el asunto. Edward se detuvo entonces y le miró con más atención, pero también confuso. Si aquellos chicos no le habían hecho nada, entonces...

\- Entonces ¿Por qué te peleaste? - Edward no se pudo contener y le preguntó recibiendo una dura mirada, confundiéndole aún más.

\- ¿No los reconociste? - preguntó él en cambio. Jasper miró de uno a otro con duda. Y Edward sólo miraba hacia Emmett sin hallarle sentido a lo que preguntaba.

\- ¿Reconocerlos? ¿Después de que les machacaste el rostro? pues no - respondió Edward tratando de bromear pero contestando a la pregunta de todas formas. Emmett volvió a mirarlo con rabia. Aunque Edward sabía que esa rabia no iba dirigida a él.

\- Van a la misma universidad que tú.

Al escucharlo, Edward trató de no revelar lo alarmado y asustado que se sintió, por lo que siguió mirando a Emmett tratando de sonreír.

\- Emmett, en la universidad a la que voy van miles de alumnos, cómo esperas que...

\- Pero ellos te conocían muy bien - le interrumpió cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

\- Bueno, no sé que...

\- Pero - Jasper interrumpió los tartamudeos de Edward - ¿Qué tiene que aquellos chicos lo conocieran? ¿Ahora vas a golpear a todo aquel que lo conozca? - inquirió con una sonrisita. Emmett frunció más el ceño y esta vez su molestia sí iba dirigida a sus amigos.

\- Por supuesto que no, idiota. Pero esos putos maricones estaban hablando de él.

\- ¿De... Mí?

\- Sí, de ti.

\- ¿Y qué dijeron? - quiso saber Jasper. Pero Edward se removió incómodo intuyendo lo que podrían haber dicho de él. El único rumor de él que por estos días se comentaba en la universidad, era sobre lo que había pasado en el baño con Mike, lo que todo el equipo había visto y divulgado. Esos imbéciles.

\- Dijeron que Edward era un marica al que le gustaba recibir por el culo ¿Puedes creer eso? - le preguntó a Jasper como si aquello fuera la más grande de las blasfemias sin percatarse de lo pálido que Edward se había puesto - Hasta dijeron que lo habían visto, en un baño de la Uni, recibiendo como perra.

Bueno, tal vez en eso sí habían exagerado, pues cuando los habían pillado a él y a Mike ambos estaban con ropa. Jasper abrió mucho los ojos para luego entrecerrarlos y apretar los puños.

\- ¿Así que eso dijeron? ya verán... - Jasper comenzó a darse la vuelta ante el asentimiento entusiasmado de Emmett quien pretendía seguirle al interior de la discoteca.

\- ¡No! chicos... - Edward se les puso delante levantando las palmas obstruyéndoles el paso, Jasper ni siquiera había logrado bajar de la acera y ahora ambos lo miraban con asombro.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? - le preguntó Jasper enojado - Están calumniándote - de repente Jasper abrió los ojos con entendimiento como si recién hubiese descubierto la respuesta a una pregunta particularmente difícil - ¿Era por eso, no? ¿Por eso estás así de achacado? ¿Porque te molestan en la universidad?

Edward boqueó como pez fuera del agua sin saber qué diablos decir. Bajó lentamente los brazos.

\- No... No es...

Pero Emmett no le dejó terminar.

\- ¿Un montón de niños ricos han estado hablando sobre tu trasero y tú no has hecho nada?

\- No quería problemas... Además... Para qué iba calentarme la cabeza con tonteras...

\- No, espera - le pidió Jasper levantando las manos - ¿Estás permitiendo que te hagan bullyng?

\- Nadie está haciéndome Bullyng, Jasper - reclamó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Sí que lo están haciendo - le contradijo Emmett con aquel tono serio tan impropio de él - Y tú te estás dejando.

\- ¡No! claro que no. Nadie está molestándome, lo digo en serio - pero mentía y sus amigos lo supieron.

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes? - le reclamó Emmett enrabiado - Yo feliz hubiera ido a patear traseros en tu honor.

\- Gracias Emmett, pero no soy una maldita nena, puedo cuidarme solo.

\- Ah, o sea que sí han estado molestándote - dijo Jasper y Edward le mandó una mirada particularmente fría, a ambos. Siempre se las arreglaban para hacerlo hablar, no importaba cuánto se esforzara en quedarse callado. Ese era el trabajo de Emmett, el provocarlo, entonces él soltaría la sopa casi sin darse cuenta. Eso era lo que lo atemorizaba, que sus amigos descubrieran su secreto y que aquel aparentemente falso rumor era en realidad... una verdad.

\- ¡No!

\- Sí, lo hacen ¿Que no te dije que éramos tu amigos? - inquirió Jasper con las manos en las caderas.

\- ¿Éramos? - preguntó Edward con la voz extrañamente estrangulada, aunque trató de que no se le notara.

Jasper le dio una mirada de preocupación - Somos - le aclaró con firmeza - Por supuesto que somos amigos. Por esa razón nosotros esperamos que vengas a nosotros cuando tienes un problema.

\- Sabemos que puedes defenderte - comentó Emmett ya más tranquilo y dando un paso más cerca de Edward parándose a un lado de Jasper quien asentía - Pero por lo que esos estúpidos hablaron me hicieron pensar que toda universidad tiene problemas contigo. Y sabes que eso no es justo. Yo podría enfrentarme a tres o hasta cinco, pero si tuviese algún problema con veinte, treinta o "mil" yo esperaría que mis amigos me apoyaran.

\- Ya lo sé, Emmett.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no acudiste a nosotros? - Jasper preguntó de nuevo.

Edward desvió la mirada y giró un poco el cuerpo quedando de perfil a sus amigos. Se colocó las manos en las caderas de forma descuidada y suspiró con cansancio. Al parecer sus amigos no iban a aceptar que les diera evasivas. Nunca lo habían hecho realmente, aunque siempre le daban su espacio cuando lo pedía, ellos siempre estaban allí, sin importar qué. Era justo que él les dijera la verdad, que les dejara decidir si podían soportar o querían ser amigo de un marica. Pero si no... ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer él? su vida era una autentica mierda y aunque a menudo se quejara de ellos, sus amigos era lo más importante para él. Porque no estaban con él por su dinero o el de su madre. Porque a pesar de todas las mierdas por las que habían pasado, lo desplantes y aquellos momentos de mal humor de parte de él, ellos siempre habían estado allí, desde pequeños.

\- Edward... - Jasper le llamó con suavidad.

\- Sí, está bien - aceptó suavemente Edward sin saber el qué - No les dije nada porque... Ese rumor corrió por la universidad ayer.

\- ¿Ayer? - Emmett corroboró.

\- Sí - afirmó en un susurro bajo.

\- ¿Te estaban dando por el culo? - Emmett preguntó a boca de jarro.

\- ¡Emmett! - Jasper miró a su grandote amigo con reproche. Pero Edward resopló y negó con la cabeza, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la crudeza y falta de sutileza de Emmett.

\- No, Emmett. No me estaban dando por el culo, y si se hubiera dado una situación así, no hubiese sido yo quien recibiera.

Y era cierto, porque en sus encuentros con Mike, él era el dominante. Mike podía abordarle de repente y con rudeza, frotarse contra su culo como si le advirtiera de lo que pronto pasaría, pero de alguna forma siempre era Mike quien recibía, tanto por algún movimiento de Edward o por el mismo Mike quien se colocara en posición. Ante su respuesta sus amigos sonrieron, pero la preocupación aún estaba en sus miradas. Edward les dió una mirada de reojo a través de su flequillo, sintiendo como su mejillas se sonrojaban un poco.

\- Entonces ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo empezó aquel rumor? - preguntó Jasper con mucha más delicadeza que Emmett. Ambos aguardaron pacientemente por una respuesta. Pero Edward no quería contestar.

\- ¿A caso alguien te obligó a hacer algo que no querías? - tanteó Emmett tratando de ser sutil, Jasper puso los ojos en blanco. De alguna manera aquellas actitudes le estaban calmando, de hecho estaba sonriente, asustado, pero sonriente.

\- No... Pero...

\- ¿Pero qué, Edward? ¿Pero qué? - apuró Emmett perdiendo la paciencia y logrando que Edward se disgustara.

\- Maldita sea Emmett, no es tan fácil - protestó Edward tirándose del cabello como usualmente hacía cuando se sentía desesperado o frustrado.

\- Ay, maldita sea - perjuró Jasper comprendiendo todo de pronto. A Edward le hizo falta una mirada a su rostro para saber que el agudo chico ya había deducido qué pasaba. Chasqueando la lengua y regañándose por ser tan obvio, se giró y caminó por la vereda hasta sentarse en la cuneta, apoyó los brazos en sus rodillas y se quedó mirando las luces parpadeantes del frontis de la discoteca al otro lado de la calle. Esperando.

\- ¿Qué? - escuchó que Emmett le preguntaba a Jasper, pero no escuchó contestación. Emmett se pondría a alegar pronto.

\- Edward ¿Por qué no nos...? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes?

\- ¿Cómo esperas que diga algo así? - le preguntó Edward con incredulidad - Ya se los dije, esto no es para nada fácil. No tienen ni idea de lo mucho que me a costado... Asumir... Aceptarme... No puedo llegar y decirles que...

Se silenció incapaz de continuar. Tal vez para cualquiera esto no fuera una cosa tan grave, pero para él lo era. No es fácil descubrir algo diferente en ti y aceptarlo como tal. Y luego esperar la aceptación de los demás.

\- Espera - escuchó que Emmett decía - ¿Estás tratando de decirnos que eres gay? - la voz de Emmett estaba llena de asombro, para su alivio, pero aún no podía estar seguro de que su amigo no se fuera a enfurecer, si resultaba ser homofóbico - ¿Estás diciéndome que me he gastado un montón de tiempo en tratar de hacer que disfrutaras de un coñito cuando lo que debería haber hecho era señalarte traseros y pollas?

Edward abrió los ojos como platos e hizo un mueca. Se dio lentamente la vuelta aún estando sentado, casi esperando un puñetazo en la cara, pero sus amigos no se había movido de sus lugares. Emmett lo mirada pasmado y Jasper con una mano se frotaba una sien y con la otra el puente de su nariz, con los ojos cerrados.

Edward finalmente se concentró en Emmett y levantando una ceja le miró dubitativo.

\- Eh, no lo sé...

Jasper bajó sus manos al fin y le dio una mirada sorprendentemente apacible.

\- ¿No estás seguro? ¿Quieres decir que estás confundido?

\- No, eso lo tengo muy claro, lo que no tengo claro es que si quiero que Emmett ande señalando traseros que según él son aptos y dignos para follar.

Jasper no pudo evitarlo y se rio, calmando a Edward casi en su totalidad.

\- Sí, lo sé, es para temer.

\- Oigan. Por si no lo saben; Estoy aquí - murmuró Emmett mientras se señalaba a sí mismo. Jasper le dio una mirada amistosa y sonrió. Edward le observó a ambos.

\- Entonces... ¿No están enfadados?

Los chicos lo miraron con simpatía. Emmett rodó los ojos y se le acercó con premura.

\- Claro que no, tontín - le aseguró tomándolo de los brazos para ponerlo en pie - ¿Por qué habríamos de estar enojados? - le dio una "ligera" palmada en la espalda para luego, como siempre pasarle un brazo por los hombros. Edward casi sin darse cuenta soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio. De repente, se sentía mucho más liviano.

\- Bueno... Es que tu parecías bastante enojado...

\- Por supuesto que estaba enojado. Esos idiotas te vieron en la barra y comenzaron a comentar lo que ya te dije, yo estaba detrás de ellos y fue por pura casualidad que los escuchara. Ah, no - se corrigió y miró al suelo como si estuviese recordando algo particularmente agradable - Estaba siguiendo a un gran trasero.

Jasper y Edward rodaron los ojos.

\- Entonces, los oí y me enfurecí - prosiguió sin hacer caso de los gestos - ¿Qué derecho tienen esos maricas de hablar así de ti? ¿De inventar cosas?

\- Emmett, se supone que yo soy el marica...

\- No - Emmett negó fuertemente con la cabeza pareciéndose mucho a un perro mojado sacudiéndose - Tú eres tan hombre como yo o como Jasper. Sé que a veces te digo que te pasas de afeminado pero espero que sepas que sólo son bromitas.

\- Sí, ya sé - respondió Edward ligeramente molesto.

\- Pero que te gusten las carnes rojas en vez de pescadito no quiere decir que seas menos hombre o un marica. Ya deberías saber quienes son maricas para mi - comentó Emmett con desenvoltura mientras caminaba hacia Jasper y le colocaba su brazo libre también por los hombros, emprendiendo el camino hacia donde habían dejado el auto.

\- Pues no, no lo sé.

\- Los hombres que golpean a las mujeres, a los más débiles que ellos y a los que atacan por la espalda. Esos son maricas. Que te quede claro Eddie. Y ¡Ah! ten esto... - Emmett le dio un zape en la cabeza.

\- Auch, ¿Y eso por qué? - se quejó frotándose el lugar lastimado provocando la risa de Jasper.

\- Eso es por desconfiar de nosotros. Ya sabes, no voy a nombrar todas aquellas razones tan cursis por las cuales somos amigos pero sí te diré esto, no hay nada que puedas hacer para deshacerte de nosotros - le aseguró mirándolo fijamente a los ojos sin dejar de caminar, confiando en que Jasper viera el camino por ellos.

\- ¿Nada? ¿Asesinato tampoco?

\- Tampoco.

\- Mierda, tendré que cancelar mi plan de acción entonces - Edward protestó juguetonamente, disfrutando enormemente de que las cosas hayan salido así de bien y que el ambiente con sus amigos fuera el de siempre. Emmett se carcajeó y le apretó un poco más mirando hacia el frente.

\- No, no lo canceles. Si no es con el sexo, de alguna manera te tienes que sacar las frustraciones.

\- ¡Emmett! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no estoy frustrado?

Emmett le miró suspicaz.

\- No, sí lo estás. Que estés de ese humor siempre no es normal.

Jasper soltó una carcajada - Emmett, te estás olvidando de algo importante.

Emmett giró la cabeza para mirarlo - ¿De qué?

Se detuvieron en un esquina a esperar a que el semáforo cambiara a verde para poder cruzar la calle.

\- Ese es el humor natural de Edward - aseguró con presunción.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo lo sabes? - preguntó desconfiado. Jasper le dio otra mirada de suficiencia para luego levantar la mano derecha, pasarla frente a Emmett hasta alcanzar a Edward quien en ese momento se distraía mirando los autos aunque igual estaba escuchando, pero como no vio la mano de Jasper acercarse se sobresaltó al sentir un toque helado en su cuello. Se giró algo sobresaltado y Jasper aprovechó para tomarlo de la barbilla con aquella misma mano y con la otra dejar al descubierto el chupón debajo de su oreja derecha.

\- ¡Jasper!

\- Ohhhh... - murmuró Emmett entendiendo y retrocediendo un poco pero sin soltar a sus amigos cuando Edward hizo aspavientos tratando de alejar las manos de Jasper de su cuello - Eso quiere decir... - susurró contemplativo - ... Que te acostaste con alguien.

\- ¡Emmett! eso no es de tu incumbencia.

\- Ah, lo acabas de admitir - canturreó Jasper triunfante. Edward le dedicó una mirada de odio y Jasper le sonrió.

\- Pero... Vale - comentó Emmett con más firmeza mientras comenzaban a cruzar la calle - ¿Con quién?

\- Emmett...

\- No, ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conocemos? ¿Te trata bien? porque si no te trata bien... - empezó Emmett a advertir. Edward puso los ojos en blanco, pensado que el sentido sobreprotector de Emmett le hacía exagerar a veces.

\- No, Emmett. No lo conocen. Va a mi universidad ¿Recuerdan? Con él empezó todo el chisme...

\- Pero cómo... No entiendo ¿Cómo permitió que los encontraran en una situación tan íntima? - preguntó Jasper dejando las bromas a un lado, también sacando a flote su lado protector.

\- Íntima ni que nada. Sólo... Mierda ¿En serio tengo que contarles esto? - preguntó Edward frustrado.

\- Sí - le respondieron ambos. Edward bufó resignado.

\- Iba caminado por un pasillo vacío. Justo pedí permiso para ir al baño minutos antes de que la campana sonara. En serio, no era mi intención encontrarme con él, pero de pronto no sé de donde salió y me arrastró al lugar desierto más cercano que encontró que resultó ser al baño al que me dirigía, y bueno...

\- ¿Y?

Edward inhaló tratando de no sonrojarse. No lo logró.

\- Me besó.

\- ¿Así sin más? - preguntó Emmett.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y esa era la primera vez? - preguntó Jasper.

\- ¿Que no besábamos? no - respondió tratando de apartar su incomodidad.

\- ¿Y luego? - Emmett le animó a continuar tan impaciente como siempre.

\- Pues... Traté de no... Corresponder... Pero... Demonios... Simplemente no pude... Es... Mas fuerte que yo.

\- ¿Él es más fuerte que tú? - preguntó Emmett con confusión.

\- No, Emmett. Mis malditas hormonas son más fuertes que yo. Sé que no debería, pero...

\- Ah ya entiendo.

\- Síp.

\- ¿Y que pasó luego? - preguntó la tranquila voz de Jasper.

\- Luego... - susurró Edward con un suspiro - Luego me apresó contra la maldita pared... Y...

\- Se comenzaron a frotar deseando follar como conejos - completó Emmett con simpleza recibiendo de Edward una mirada molesta.

\- ¿Tienes que decirlo así?

\- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo diga?

\- Pero ¿Cómo es que dicen que te gusta que te den? - interrumpió Jasper.

\- Lo que sucedió fue que... El muy idiota me levantó y... Mierda, estaba en una posición indiscutiblemente para chicas.

\- Ah, con las piernas abiertas y él entre ellas - aportó Emmett.

Edward sintió que su cara completa se calentaba. Demonios.

\- Sí.

\- Pero ambos estaban vestidos - afirmó Jasper.

\- Sí.

\- Y no te aseguraste de cerrar la puerta

\- No.

\- Eres un idiota.

\- Sí, ya sé.

Un pequeño silencio.

\- Oye ¿Pero no que habías dicho que tú no recibías? - preguntó Emmett de pronto mirándolo ceñudo.

\- Y no lo hago. Sólo que... No sé... La mayoría de las veces no nos damos cuenta en la posición en la que estamos, pero cuando llega el momento... Nunca me he dejado follar y no es porque no me atraiga la idea pero... No quiero que Mike lo haga.

\- ¿Mike? ¿Michael Newton? - preguntó Jasper sorprendido.

\- Oh, carajo - maldijo Edward bajito.

\- ¿Con él? pero ¿No que ustedes se odian? - Emmett le cuestionó confuso.

\- No, bueno... Al principio no nos llevábamos bien, y yo sigo pensando que él es un soberano zopenco, eso no ha cambiado... Pero, no tengo idea de cuando cambiaron las cosas.

\- Tal vez lo que había entre ustedes al principio era tensión sexual - especuló Emmett divisando el Volvo de Edward a la distancia.

\- Sí, tal vez.

\- ¿Con él descubriste tu sexualidad? - Jasper le miraba curioso.

\- Mmm... Mas o menos. Antes de que me metiera con él tenía una ligera idea de lo que me gustaba...

\- Por el porno - dijo Emmett son soltura. Edward trató de no sonrojarse más al hablar de esos temas.

\- Bueno, sí. Ya que tu te la pasabas hablando de ello, no pude con mi curiosidad y un día me puse a navegar.

\- ¿Ah sí? - Emmett sonrió orgulloso.

\- Sí, pero... Quedé algo descolocado, porque aunque me... Excitaba ver eso... Me di cuanta tiempo después que no era por ver a una mujer siendo brutalmente embestida y deseando estar en el lugar del chico.

\- ¿Y cómo te diste cuenta de eso? - preguntó Jasper soltándose del agarre de Emmett cuando se acercaron al Volvo estacionado.

\- Es que casi todas esas películas tienen una pequeña introducción.

\- Chicas sacándose la ropa - asintió Emmett abriendo la puerta de los asientos traseros cuando Edward le quitó los seguros y la alarma. Este asintió subiéndose al asiento del conductor y esperando a que sus amigos estuvieran acomodados para responder.

\- Sí. Realmente... Yo sólo sentía ganas de follar cuando...

\- Aparecía el chico en escena - le ayudó Jasper, quien estaba sentado a su lado. Edward puso en marcha el auto disfrutando del ronroneo de este.

\- Sí.

\- Vaya, debió ser difícil para ti - convino Emmett adelantándose un poco entre los asientos de sus amigos, apoyando los brazos en cada respaldo. Edward le miró por el espejo retrovisor y sólo cuando sus miradas conectaron Emmett fue consciente del verdadero suplicio que su amigo había estado viviendo. Jasper se dio cuanta igual.

\- Sí, lo fue.

\- Debiste habernos dicho tus dudas. Te abríamos ayudado - aseveró Jasper arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa a Edward.

\- Ahora lo sé.

\- Y espero que no se repita. No sé. Si alguna vez te sientes incómodo en tu propio cuerpo y quieres un cambio de sexo, nosotros igual seguiremos siendo tus amigos - afirmó Emmett como que no quiere la cosa, provocando que Jasper se riera y Edward suspirara irritado. Justo en ese momento les tocó un semáforo en rojo, por lo que Emmett con una sonrisa y mirada maliciosa que Edward no vio, comentó: - Ya todo depende de como quedes luego, si estás lo suficientemente buena, ya sabes, a mi no me molestaría hacerte el favor.

Y como para probar su punto llevó su manota hasta el pecho de Edward y le dio un apretón.

\- ¡Emmett! - le gritó dando un respingo y tratando de alejarse de él. Menos mal que no había estado conduciendo. A su lado, Jasper hiperventilaba y temblaba incontrolablemente por las risas.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Emmett con una mirada inocente que no le pegaba y sonriendo - Sólo estoy asegurándote de que te follaría si tuvieras un coñito caliente - Se acercó nuevamente a Edward quien fruncía los labios con fuerza y sin que él pudiera evitarlo, le dio un pequeño beso justo en el chupetón en su cuello.

\- ¡Ya basta! - volvió a exclamar. Jasper se agarró el estómago y dobló hacia delante riéndose tan fuerte y con tantas ganas que Emmett ya no pudo evitar unirse a sus risas. Edward lo intentó, intentó parecer serio y enfadado... Pero no lo logró.

\- Un día de estos van a matarme de un disgusto. Ambos - murmuró mientras se frotaba la frente y finalmente se reía con sus amigos. Puso en marcha el auto tratando de no salirse del carril.

OoO

\- Entonces ¿A donde vamos? - preguntó Edward una vez se hubieron calmado.

Jasper sonrió y le miró - A mi casa. La noche se arruinó - le dio una mirada a Emmett quien le correspondió con una amplia sonrisa - Pero aún podemos recuperarla.

\- Yo no veo nada arruinado - bisbiseó Emmett en el asiento trasero. Edward sonrió divertido y condujo hacia la casa de Jasper. Esto prometía. Ya que Jasper había sugerido ir a su casa lo más seguro es que esta estuviese vacía y que sus padres hubieran vuelto a salir de viaje.

\- ¿Qué tienes? - le preguntó Emmett a Jasper mientras miraba por la ventana a su derecha en los asientos traseros. Jasper lo pensó por un segundo y luego dijo:

\- Lo de siempre, ya sabes.

\- ¿O sea que tienes cervezas ?

\- Síp.

\- Ah genial.

\- ¿Y películas nuevas? - preguntó Edward girando en una Avenida, en donde la mayoría de los locales eran restaurantes caros.

Jasper giró la cabeza para mirarlo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Sí.

\- No me gusta cuando sonríes así.

Jasper soltó una carcajada - ¿Y por qué?

\- Te pareces a Emmett El pervertido.

\- ¡Ey! - escucharon la queja en la parte trasera. Jasper volvió a reír.

Les volvió a tocar un semáforo en rojo. Después de varios segundos en silencio:

\- ¡Santa mierda! ¡Chicos, miren eso! - exclamó Emmett de pronto con la nariz casi pegada al vidrio y señalando con su dedo insistentemente hacia el otro lado de la calle.

Jasper y Edward suspiraron.

\- Ya Emmett, si es otro culito... - comenzó Edward a decir pero Emmett soltó un pequeño gruñido frustrado y le interrumpió.

\- ¡No es un culito! Bueno... Sí que lo es, pero es un culito envuelto en tela azul.

\- ¿Y eso qué?

\- Tu madre.

\- ¡Emmett! - exclamó Jasper girándose hacia el lado de su ventana para darle una mirada severa a su amigo. Este negó con la cabeza y volvió a señalarles lo que veía.

\- No, miren eso. Hablo en serio.

Edward estaba a punto de burlarse de eso cuando escuchó la exclamación asombrada de Jasper y eso definitivamente le llamó la atención por lo que también miró.

Al lado de ellos había una cuneta que separaba la carretera de una calle que era exclusivamente para los autos que se dirigían al estacionamiento común de los restaurantes. Y justo frente a la calle se encontraba una variedad impresionante de restaurantes lujosos. Afuera de un local, paralelo a ellos se encontraba una mujer de despampanante figura envuelta en un provocativo vestido azul. Ella estaba sobre las puntas de sus tacos tratando de ganar altura mientras un hombre la sujetaba por la cintura y la besaba como si quisiera succionarla.

Al principio Edward no la reconoció, pero luego de entrecerrar los ojos un poco se dio cuenta de que... Efectivamente, era su madre.

\- ¿Qué mierda...? - Edward casi no podía creer lo que veía, sabía que su madre salía con hombres y todo pero... ¡Dios! ese hombre era...

\- Woaaa - susurró Jasper en la misma posición que Emmett - Mira eso, parece ser un hombre de negocios o algo así.

Y de hecho tenía la pinta, pues el hombre estaba vestido con un elegante esmoquin negro, de camisa blanca y corbata negra, con unos zapatos negros impecables y brillantes, con su cabello negro armoniosamente peinado.

Edward se quedó viendo la escena, mirando como aquel hombre subía ambas manos acariciando la espalda de su madre con una sensualidad que no creyó posible, haciendo que su madre se arqueara pegándose a él. En la posición en la que estaban ellos no podían verle la cara pero Edward tuvo la fuerte impresión de que era un hombre atractivo. Si sólo con ver como movía aquellas manos grandes y masculinas por toda la espalda baja de su madre ya le estaba provocando algo...

Mierda.

\- Vaya, parece que le tiene ganas - murmuró Emmett con una carcajada al ver como el sujeto bajaba aún más las manos hasta el inicio de las nalgas de Elizabeth.

Edward le dio una sola mirada al semáforo justo cuando este cambiaba a verde, por lo que estaba a punto de apretar el acelerador cuando giró una vez más la cabeza y entonces... El hombre levantó la cabeza del cuello de su madre... Y les miró. Aquellos ojos negros se posaron por un segundo en sus ojos antes de que Edward echara a andar el auto alejándose de aquel lugar.

Un segundo... Pero fue suficiente para cortarle la respiración por completo pues... Eran de una profundidad impresionante... Y aquel brillo...

\- ¡Cielos! - Exclamó Emmett sentándose en la punta del asiento quedando muy cerca de la palanca de cambios, volvió a abrazar con sus brazos el respaldo de los asientos de sus amigos - Jamás me imaginé ver a la distinguida señora Elizabeth en una posición así.

Jasper se rio - Oh vamos, no exageres.

\- ¿Qué? pero si yo creía que era casi virgen...

\- ¿Mi madre? por Dios Emmett - dijo Edward en un susurro incrédulo, todavía con la visión de aquellos ojos penetrantes en su mente - Mi madre es mi madre, pero de santa y virgen no tiene nada.

\- Sí, ya me lo imaginaba, con ese cuerpo... - convino Emmett soltando una risita.

\- ¿Y quién será ese sujeto? no te lo ha presentado, ¿Verdad? - Jasper le preguntó a Edward.

\- ¿Presentármelo? ¡Ja! como si mi madre me hablara de su vida privada, ella puede meterse en mis asuntos pero yo no tengo ningún derecho a hacer lo mismo con ella. Si le pregunto algo sobre con quien se junta o las mierdas que hace cuando sale, por lo general me dice que eso a mi no me incumbe.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, es tan injusta.

\- Oye ¿Y ella sabe que eres gay? - le preguntó Emmett en un susurro.

\- No - negó Edward con la cabeza - Y no pienso decírselo tampoco.

\- ¿No confías en ella? - quiso saber Jasper.

\- No, la verdad es que no.

\- Vaya, eso está bien jodido - masculló Jasper mirándolo con algo que iba desde la fingida pena y la comprensión.

Edward se encogió de hombros mientras doblaba una esquina y maniobraba el auto hasta subirlo a la vereda, esperando que Jasper usara su control para abrir la reja y entrar a la propiedad.

\- Ella se ha ganado mi desconfianza. La amo, lo juro; pero con esa forma tan huevona de pensar... - Edward movió su cabeza hacia los lados con disgusto.

\- Ah, ¿Todavía sigue mirando a los que tienen menos dinero que ella por debajo del hombro? - le preguntó Emmett con una permanente mueca en el rostro. Una que Edward imitó sin darse cuenta.

\- Esa mierda nunca se le va a quitar - le dijo conduciendo por el camino de piedra caliza que formaba el pequeño caminito hasta la propiedad de los Whitlock, dio un pequeño giro rodeando la fuente que allí había y se estacionó.

Los tres se bajaron de inmediato y como si los hubiese estado esperando, apenas pusieron un pie en las escaleras del porche, la puerta principal se abrió dejando a la vista a una mujer mayor que les sonreía con mucha calidez.

\- Jasper, querido - susurró su nana. Jasper sonrió y trotó hasta ella - No corras por las escaleras - le regañó con dulzura a la vez que aceptaba un beso y una abrazo por su parte.

\- Hola nana. ¿Todo bien?

\- Oh, por supuesto cielo - respondió con una sonrisa, se volvió hacia los chicos cuando estos llegaron a ella - Oh, joven Edward, Emmett - exclamó con alegría y estos con el mismo entusiasmo se acercaron a ella para besarla y abrazarla. Marta se rio cuando los dos chicos intentaron abrazarla al mismo tiempo - Mis niños - murmuró cuando se separaron - ¿Cómo han estado? - les preguntó acomodándole a Edward un mechón de cabello en un gesto casi inconsciente.

\- Ah, pues muy bien, nana Marta - le respondió Emmett sonriéndole; esa mujer era tan dulce - Ya sabes, haciendo lo de siempre.

\- No estarán metiéndose en problemas ¿Verdad? - miró a los tres de forma severa, pero Edward se le acercó y abrazándola por los hombros le aseguró.

\- Claro que no, nana. Nosotros jamás nos metemos en problemas. Tu sabes, somos niños de bien - Edward sonrió angelicalmente provocando que Marta rompiera en carcajadas.

\- Muy buenos niños, siempre comemos nuestros vegetales - Emmett se sumó también sonriendo de forma encantadora. Fue el turno de Jasper.

\- Ya nos conoces. Por las cosas que hacemos, deberían de considerarnos ángeles.

Marta se volvió a reír. Sus niños siempre conseguían mejorarle el día o la noche cuando se reunían allí. Ella los había visto crecer junto con Jasper, por ello Emmett y Edward también le llamaban "nana" y eso a ella le encantaba. Les tenía mucho aprecio, como si fuesen sus traviesos nietos.

\- Esta bien, trío de diablillos, vamos adentro - les instó mientras se giraba y los hacia pasar.

\- Ah ah - Emmett se quejó moviendo su dedo índice de su mano de derecha de un lado para otro - No me hables de tríos, nana. No, no lo hagas.

Marta se sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras los dirigía hacia la cocina.

\- Yo no he dicho nada. Emmett. Tu estás malinterpretando las palabras - le regañó cariñosamente. Emmett hizo un puchero. Los tres chicos se sentaron juntos en el lateral de la mesa de la cocina, viendo como Marta se movía de un lado para otro dejando platos y cubiertos encima de la mesa cada vez que pasaba por allí.

\- Es cierto - Jasper le apoyó, a la vez que acercaba un plato con salchichas picadas en trocitos y cogía tres tenedores, pasándole uno a cada uno de sus amigos. Lo tres comenzaron a comer.

\- Tu cállate, lambiscón - Emmett refunfuñó y Edward, quien estaba sentado en medio de los dos, rodó los ojos comiendo en silencio.

\- Ya, niños - murmuró Marta suave pero firme. Y los tres se calmaron de inmediato, aunque eso no duró mucho.

\- Emmett, no te pongas a lamer el tenedor ¡Cerdo! - se escuchó el reclamo exasperado de Edward.

\- ¡No lamo nada!

Marta estaba de espaldas a ellos, muy ocupada en la encimera revolviendo un bol grande con ensalada. Sonreía sin poder evitarlo mientras los oía.

\- Sí lo haces.

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Que sí!

\- ¡Que no!

\- Edward, no acapares el plato - ahora era Jasper quien protestaba.

\- Pero es que Emmett está dejándolo todo perdido con su baba.

\- ¡Que no lo hago!

\- ¡Eso no me importa, déjame comer! - exclamó Jasper.

\- ¡No mientras Emmett no seque su tenedor!

\- ¡Bien, Bien, ya está! ¿Contento?

\- No.

Se hizo el silencio, sólo se escuchaba el ruido del los cubiertos chocando contra la superficie del plato cada vez que alguno de los chicos sacaba salchicha.

\- Jasper ¿Podrías comer más lento? Nosotros también queremos comer - se oyó de pronto la inusualmente gruñona voz de Emmett.

\- ¡Estoy comiendo lento!

\- Sí, claro - Edward respondió sarcástico - Estás comiendo tan lento que por eso hay trozos de salchicha a un metro de diámetro a tu alrededor.

\- ¡Eso! ¡Eso! - le secundó Emmett apuntando al rubio con su babeado tenedor (babeado según Edward)

\- ¿Quién es ahora el lambiscón? - provocó Jasper frunciendo el ceño sin despegar su mirada de sus amigos, tratando de hacer pasar inadvertido el movimiento de su brazo al limpiar el espacio de la mesa frente a él.

\- Ya quedó claro que yo no soy - afirmó Edward con su acostumbrado tonito de superioridad ganándose una mirada irritada de ambos chicos.

La discusión fue interrumpida por Marta, que sin decir nada les puso un plato con ensalada para cada uno. Por lo general, los tres muchachos compartían todo, hasta la ropa, como ella pudo comprobar más de un par de veces, pero cuando se trataba de comida, la cosa cambiaba ligeramente. Los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio mientras apartaban el medio vacío plato de salchichas picadas y acercaban casi al mismo tiempo su plato correspondiente de lechuga. Marta suspiró contenta, como cada vez que los tres se juntaban en la mansión. No es como si cuando eso ocurriera ellos se pasaran todo el tiempo con ella, ya que luego de darles de comer, hablar un rato y asegurarse de que no necesitaran nada, era bien sabido por todos que ese sería el momento de su retirada y ellos se irían a la parte de atrás, a la piscina. Ella también sabía que en muchas de esas ocasiones, su querido niño había ido a hurtadillas con sus amigos a la bodega para sacar a escondidas el mejor licor del Señor Whitlock. Ella siempre sabía, pero nunca dijo nada. Porque eran sus niños y aunque en el fondo sabía que no eran inocentes, también tenía muy claro que no son malos chicos. Marta pensaba en todo aquello mientras distraídamente, y fruto de sus años de experiencias sirviendo y mimando a esos jovencitos, se dirigió al refrigerador y de él sacó un jarro con jugo de naranja natural. Tomó tres vasos con una sola mano y llevó todo a la mesa frente a los chicos. Con delicadeza les fue sirviendo el sumo uno por uno, recibiendo tres _gracias_ consecutivos. Sabía que lo que les había dado no era suficiente y menos con el apetito que se gastaban, pero ninguno de los tres se quejó o pidió más, porque conocían sus reglas y una de ellas era que no podían cargar el estómago tan tarde.

Después de un largo silencio en donde los chicos habían conseguido casi terminar de cenar sin discutir, Marta recordó algo.

\- Oh, Jasper querido.

Jasper, quien en ese momento se llevaba a la boca las últimas hojas que le quedaban, levantó el rostro y la miró con curiosidad.

\- ¿Sí?

Marta se secó las manos con una paño de cocina ya que había estado lavando la loza sucia, después de dejar el paño en la encimera se giró y encaró al muchacho.

\- Tu madre llamó, cielo.

El semblante tranquilo de Jasper se ensombreció y sus dos amigos apartaron la vista de sus respectivos platos para mirarlo a él.

Jasper mascó lo que tenía en la boca y tragó.

\- Mmm ¿Qué dijo?

Marta frunció los labios conteniendo su enojo, siempre le había molestado la frialdad de sus patrones para con su hijo. Por eso, ella siempre se había esmerado en darle amor y cariño, a escondidas por supuesto, pero lo había hecho. Además, Jasper desde muy pequeñito tuvo el don de encantar a quienes le conocían, por lo que Marta no pudo ni quiso nunca refrenar sus ganas de apapacharlo y menos cuando él se lo pedía.

\- Preguntó cómo estaba todo y si había alguna situación lo suficientemente importante como para ser mencionada.

\- Ah, o sea que lo que preguntó es si ya me había mandado un condoro* - afirmó Jasper tomando de su vaso de jugo con brusquedad. Edward y Emmett no dijeron nada pero miraron a Marta buscando la confirmación a esa afirmación. Marta asintió.

\- Sí, cariño. Le dije que tú estabas bien y le aseguré que no has faltado a la universidad desde que ellos salieron. Eso pareció aplacarla.

Jasper asintió como si no le importara, aun así le agradeció a su nana.

\- Ni lo menciones, cielo. Sólo te hice saber de la llamada porque tu madre piensa llamarte mañana, ya sabes, llamará al teléfono fijo de la casa, por lo que si alguna de las chicas contesta, ella pedirá hablar contigo para saber si estas aquí.

\- Pero mañana es domingo - Jasper protestó sin poder evitarlo. Marta se encogió de hombros con impotencia.

\- Ya lo sé. Pero ya sabes lo que piensa ella, que si estás en casa es menos probable que te metas en problemas.

\- Sí, claro. La voz de la razón metiéndose en problemas ¡Épico! - se metió Emmett sin poder evitarlo, mientras bufaba y comía de lo que quedaba de su ensalada. Edward le dio una mirada de advertencia pensando que el tema era delicado, pero Jasper solo agachó la cabeza y le dio una mirada de reojo, sonriendo.

\- Eso también lo sé Emm - aseguró Marta con suavidad, para luego suspirar con cansancio; Hoy había sido un día ajetreado - Pero la Señora no ve a su hijo de esa forma.

\- No, ella está casi segura de que yo cada vez que salgo es para robar bancos o cosas así.

\- Qué estupidez - murmuró Emmett con burla. El día que Jasper se atreviera a siquiera robarse un dulce las vacas volarían o menos probable, Edward metería su cosa en un apretado coñito.

\- Gracias por decirme, nana. Tenía pensado salir mañana pero ahora... - Jasper negó con la cabeza pesaroso. Edward le miró y luego miró a nana Marta, decidiéndose en cuanto vio la mirada sufrida en los usualmente cálidos y contentos ojos de Marta.

\- Me quedaré.

Jasper levantó la cabeza de golpe y le dio una mirada incrédula. Negó suavemente.

\- Pero Edward, tu madre...

\- Ella ni lo notará - le interrumpió dándole una mirada significativa y por lo que Jasper pudo interpretar de ella, Edward estaba diciéndole que lo más probable es que Elizabeth no lo notaría porque ella tampoco llegaría a casa. Entonces sonrió contento.

Emmett miró a ambos chicos y asintió.

\- Yo también me quedo.

Ni Edward ni Jasper dijeron nada porque ambos sabían que los Señores McCarty eran mucho más blandos y condescendientes con su hijo. Jasper por su parte sonrió ampliamente, considerablemente más animado.

\- ¡Genial! Nana ¿Has sabido algo de Rosalie?

Rosalie, vivía a varias cuadras de la mansión Whitlock. Ella y Jasper eran primos, pero el parecido entre ambos eran tanto que muchos los habían confundido con hermanos mellizos. Y eso que Rosalie era varios años mayor que Jasper y era maestra. En general toda la familia Whitlock era bastante fría entre sí, pero Rosalie al igual que Jasper, era diferente, se salían del molde y por eso, eran bastante criticados por la gran "Familia".

\- Oh, llamó ayer, dijo que hoy te llamaría a tu celular ¿No lo hizo? - preguntó Marta extrañada. Pero luego vio con sorpresa como el rostro de Jasper palidecía y con una gesto casi de miedo se palpaba los bolsillos.

\- ¡Mierda! - exclamó y de un salto se levantó y salió tan rápido de la cocina que no escuchó el grito de Marta regañándolo por su lenguaje. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, apareció otra vez y ahora sí con un semblante totalmente aterrado revisaba su celular.

\- Me olvidé. Tengo catorce llamadas perdidas, tres mensajes de voz y cuatro de texto.

\- ¿Tan desesperada está por hablar contigo? - Emmett le preguntó siguiendo con la mirada a Jasper quien volvía a su asiento.

\- No hemos hablado desde hace semanas.

\- Habrá estado ocupada - adivinó Edward, mirando como el recuperado humor de Jasper volvía a desaparecer.

\- ¿Cuándo me la vas a presentar? - se quejó Emmett como niño chiquito.

\- No lo haré - dijo Jasper gruñonamente. Emmett frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso estás teniendo una relación incestuosa con ella?

Jasper le miró enojado e indignado y Edward sonrió.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no, imbécil!

\- ¡Jasper! - exclamó Marta sobresaltando al chico y logrando que se encogiera un poco en su asiento cuando lo miró reprobadoramente - Esa no es forma de tratar a los amigos.

Emmett asintió con un puchero y arrugó los ojos como si de un momento a otro se fuera a echar a llorar.

\- Oh nana, él siempre es taaaan malo conmigo - se lamentó dramáticamente apoyando los codos en la mesa para luego enterrar la cara en sus manos, dando un pequeño suspiro afectado.

Jasper volteó la cabeza para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, pues sabía que con eso el muy estúpido conseguiría que lo regañaran. Edward trataba de ocultar una sonrisa mientras se tomaba el último conchito de su jugo.

\- Jasper - Marta se colocó las manos en la cadera y le dio una rápida mirada a Emmett antes de volver a mirarlo a él, traducción: Pídele disculpas, ahora.

Jasper contuvo sus ganas de rodar los ojos y suspiró.

\- Bien. Lo siento, Emmett - murmuró con voz tensa, ya planeando en su mente una buena venganza.

Emmett levantó la cabeza y se sorbió la nariz de forma innecesaria, pues en ningún momento había estado ni cerca de ponerse a llorar. De hecho había estado en todo momento sonriendo. Hizo otra vez un pequeño pucherito y miró a Jasper con malvada diversión.

\- Acepto tus disculpas, Jasper.

Jasper le gruñó en respuesta.

Se hizo el silencio mientras Marta sacaba las cosas de la mesa ayudada por Edward que se había ofrecido y no importó las veces que le dijo que no hacía falta, que ella sería vieja pero que aún servía, el chico no le hizo el menor caso.

\- Tu no estás vieja, nana - fue lo único que le dijo Edward antes de remangarse las mangas de su camiseta y comenzar a lavar la loza que él y sus amigos habían ensuciado. Ciertamente a él no le gustaba que nana Marta tuviese que hacer tanto trabajo, además a el no le costaba nada hacerlo. Lo hacía con gusto.

Marta le sonrió con cariño.

\- Gracias, cielo.

\- De nada nana - Edward se secó las manos y fue a reunirse con sus amigos que en todo ese tiempo no se habían movido de sus lugares y charlaban animadamente. En cuanto Edward estuvo entre ellos otra vez, Jasper le miró y se volvió rápidamente hacia su nana.

\- Nana, vamos a estar en la piscina un rato - le avisó. Marta asintió y les sonrió.

Luego de despedirse de ella allí mismo, ya que Marta se iría acostar a penas ellos salieran de la cocina, los chicos se dirigieron a la parte de atrás de la casa, hasta llegar hasta la última habitación que daba al patio trasero. En ese cuarto había una pantalla muy grande que ocupaba toda la pared derecha. En el lado opuesto a la pantalla habían unas puertas dobles de cristal que también ocupaban toda esa pared, así, se podía estar en la piscina y ver películas al mismo tiempo. La habitación casi no tenía muebles, solo un sofá negro de cuero, grande y largo para siete personas. Entre los tres lo arrastraron hasta pegarlo a la pared opuesta a la puerta por la que habían entrado. De esa forma no les estorbaría cuando miraran la pantalla al estar en medio.

A Edward le gustaba mucho esa habitación, pues era usado sólo por Jasper y no por sus padres, de hecho ellos ni siquiera entraban allí. El mismo Jasper la había decorado. Cielo negro, alfombra persa color azul marino y un pequeño refrigerador blanco apostado en una esquina, las únicas dos paredes que sí se veían estaban pintadas de un azul un poco más claro que el de la alfombra. Era todo tan sencillo y por ello a Edward le encantaba, además aquel era como un refugio, para los tres. Tal vez por eso los padres de Jasper no entraban allí: camaradería y sencillez, es lo que gritaba aquel cuarto.

Como Edward había dejado su chaqueta en su Volvo sólo tuvo que sacarse los zapatos, calcetines, camiseta y pantalón, quedándose en su ropa interior. Jasper le imitó rápidamente.

\- Oh mierda, me olvidé de los vasos ¿Emmett, podrías? - le preguntó tomando las toallas del sofá y encaminándose hacia las puertas transparentes. Emmett rodó los ojos y suspiró.

\- No tardo.

Edward y Jasper salieron al patio, ambos se estremecieron cuando sus pies desnudos entraron en contacto con el frío pasto y luego de caminar un par de metros volvieron a temblar al caminar sobre la piedra lisa que rodeaba la piscina, tres metros de diámetro alrededor de ella.

Se acercaron a las reposeras blancas y Jasper acomodó las toallas en tres de las cinco que allí había, alineadas en un costado de la piscina. Las otras cinco estaban un poco más a la izquierda para que tampoco taparan la vista de la pantalla. Edward estaba parado viendo a su amigo completar su tarea cuando Emmett volvió, ya desvestido.

\- Emmett ¿De dónde sacaste eso? - preguntó Jasper refiriéndose a una botellita mediana de color verde agua que se le hacía muy familiar.

\- Ah - el chico le dio una mirada desinteresada a la botella - Del baño de tu mamá - le contestó para luego dejar tres vasos encima de la reposera que tenía más cerca.

Se hizo el silencio por un par de segundos antes de que Jasper se encogiera de hombros y asintiera, sorprendentemente sin enojarse, extrañamente quien sí dio muestras de enfado fue Edward.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que del baño de la señora Whitlock? ¡¿Acaso estás loco?!

\- No ¿Que tiene de malo? son burbujas aromáticas.

\- ¡Esas son sales de baño, idiota! y con olor a... - le arrancó el frasco con un gesto brusco de su mano, lo destapó y olfateó un par de veces - ... ¡Con olor a fresas! ¡No! ¡No y No! Me niego a oler a fresas por quien sabe cuanto tiempo - sentenció de forma terminante.

\- ¿Pero no que tu eras gay?

Edward abrió la boca indignado.

\- ¡Emmett! sí soy gay, un HOMBRE al cual le gustan otros HOMBRES, no a un hombre al que le gustan otros hombres y quiera estar oliendo a señora mayor... - detuvo su berrinche y miró a Jasper con disculpa - Sin ofender, hermano.

\- No hay problema - Jasper le miró apacible y con una sonrisa, desestimando el comentario con un pequeño gesto de su mano. Edward se volvió hacia Emmett con cara de pocos amigos. Este seguía sin entender el enojo de su amigo.

\- Pero... Yo muchas veces he estado con chicas... jóvenes... Que huelen a fresa.

\- ¡Bueno! entonces, no quiero oler como una señora en busca de su perdida juventud... Otra vez sin ofender Jasper.

\- No hay problema - repitió Jasper esta vez sonriendo con más ganas. Las peleas sin sentido de sus amigos siempre le divertían muchísimo, y lo cierto era que el que insultaran a su madre no era ninguna novedad y no es como si a él le importara. Además, era Edward, el niño correcto, jamás decía algo con el fin de ofender, aún si se tratara de un verdadero insulto.

Emmett rodó los ojos.

\- Vamos hombre, no seas quejica. Vamos a disfrutar de la piscina - y tomando el frasco de la mano de Edward se encaminó hacia la piscina para verter en el agua un par de gotas, después de pensarlo unos segundos, hizo una mueca y decidió mejor vaciarla toda. Regresó con sus amigos, uno de ellos mirándolo molesto, el otro divertido - ¿No vienen?

Y sin esperar respuestas se bajó la ropa interior quedando desnudo. Se agachó para recoger la prenda y después de lanzársela a Edward a la cara se volteó para tirarse de cabeza al agua.

\- ¡Agh! - Edward se quejó agarrando los calzoncillos y lanzándolos lejos. Sólo tuvo como aviso una pequeña risa antes de que otros calzoncillos fueran aventados a su rostro y posteriormente pudo escuchar el ruido del agua al ser agitada por el cuerpo también desnudo de Jasper - Malditos cabrones - refunfuñó lanzando la ropa interior de Jasper también lejos. Los chicos lo miraban desde la piscina, ya completamente empapados y con los brazos recargados en el borde. Ambos le sonreían, pero habían estado riendo.

\- Vamos Edward, sólo faltas tú - le dijo Emmett haciéndole gesto con las manos para que se uniera a ellos. Edward se cruzó de brazos y alzando la barbilla orgullosamente negó con la cabeza. Jasper se carcajeó - No nos hagas ir a buscarte - le amenazó su grandote amigo.

Jasper sonrió malicioso.

\- Porque no te gustará.

Edward bajó los parpados y los miró sin inmutarse.

Después de unos segundos, Jasper y Emmett se sonrieron y sin el menor pudor salieron ágilmente de la piscina. Si ninguno de ellos hubiera sido el mejor amigo de Edward, este se habría fijado en cómo el agua escurría de aquellos cuerpos pálidos y llenos de músculos. Cómo estos se contrajeron cuando ambos muchachos apoyaron las palmas en la piedra e hicieron fuerza para ascender y salir del agua temperada. En cómo las pequeñas gotas reflejaban la luz de los faroles y se deslizaban por la piel suave, provocando que esta se viera como si brillara. Habría temblado de excitación por los movimientos sensuales y felinos de ambos, que en ellos era totalmente natural, era parte de su atractivo. Y definitivamente habría suspirado derretido por aquel par de ojos que brillaban con diversión, lo cual les daba una profundidad atrapante.

Pero no, él no podía notar lo sexis que eran sus mejores amigos, porque eran eso exactamente. Amigos.

Sin apartar la vista de Edward, Jasper y Emmett llegaron hasta él.

\- No se atreverían - les dijo cuando les vio ya a solo un metro. Pero ellos sí se atrevieron. Emmett lo rodeó y antes de que Edward lograra apartarse, lo tomó de los brazos por detrás pegando su gigantesco y duro pecho a su espalda, sujetándolo firmemente. Edward trató de zafarse, sobre todo cuando vio que Jasper se inclinaba y esquivando las patadas, enganchaba los dedos en el elástico de la ropa interior para luego bajar aquella única prenda de un solo tirón, luego lo tomó de las piernas levantándolo. Así, con Emmett y Jasper cargando con un Edward que les gritaba toda clase de groserías, se lanzaron todos al agua.

* * *

 ***Condoro:** Error imperdonable, torpeza garrafal.

 **Ámbito:** Chile **Uso:** Coloquial. Se usa con el verbo ser y en las expresiones _pegarse un condoro_ y _mandarse un condoro_ y algunas formas derivadas de estas. Suele decirse _el condorito que se pegó_ , o _el manso condorito_ , en donde el diminutivo es un enfatizador mediante la ironía.

 _Pequeñísima aparición de Jacob. Ya estoy ansiosa por una interacción más completa._

 _Ojalá les haya gustado lo que va de historia hasta ahora. Un principio lento pero necesario para entender un poco el panorama._

 _Siguiente... Hoy mismo._


	4. Capítulo 3

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

ADVERTENCIAS: Descripción explícitas de situaciones sexuales chico/chico y hetero. Lenguaje soez y malas palabras.

* * *

Capítulo 3:

\- ¡Malditos cabrones! - exclamó Edward afirmándose de la orilla de la piscina, apoyando los codos y pasándose las manos por la cara para retirar el exceso de agua que se le metía en los ojos - Ni siquiera dejaron que tomara una bocanada de aire - les reclamó. Detrás de él sus amigos se rieron.

\- Ay si tú - se burló Emmett y usando un agudo tono de voz prosiguió - ¡Ni siquiera dejaron que tomara una bocanada de aire!

\- Estúpido. ¡Por tu culpa tragué como medio litro de agua clorificada y con sales de baño con olor a fresas!

\- Vamos Ed, no es para tanto - dijo Jasper con una sonrisita. Edward giró el rostro para darle una mirada de mal humor.

\- Si en mitad de la madrugada despierto con dolor estomacal, Jasper, te voy a hacer personalmente responsable - le advirtió y se giró otra vez para descansar la barbilla sobre la piedra lisa que rodeaba la piscina.

\- ¿A mí? ¿Y por qué? - escuchó que el chico protestaba.

\- Por dejar que ese soboruco contaminara el agua con esa cosa - le dijo gruñonamente. Jasper sonrió y Emmett frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Sobo...Qué? - preguntó confuso para luego abrir los ojos como platos - ¡Yo no te he sobado! ¡Si sentiste que alguien te sobó, ese fue Jasper! - acusó apuntando al chico en cuestión con un dedo incriminador.

\- ¡Oye!

\- Aggshh - Edward suspiró con fastidio - Yo no dije que me hayas sobado, Emmett - le explicó reuniendo paciencia, dándose la vuelta y apoyando la espalda en la pared de la piscina. Emmett y Jasper estaban casi al medio de la piscina pero pataleaban cada vez más cerca de donde estaba Edward.

\- Sí lo dijiste - le porfió. Edward rodó los ojos y exhaló dándose por vencido.

\- Ya. Olvídalo - le dijo cerrando los ojos y dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando del agua tibia que ondeaba suavemente a su alrededor cada vez que alguno de sus amigos se movía.

\- Entonces ¿Quién crees que pueda ser ese sujeto que trataba de tragarse a tu mamá? - preguntó Emmett de pronto. Edward había conseguido olvidar todo ese asunto, ya que sus amigos siempre conseguían que olvidara sus problemas o cualquier tipo de disgusto. Lo malo estaba, es que también eran quienes la mayoría de las veces traían a colación aquello que le molestaba. No importaba. Pues sus amigos le ayudaban. Entre los tres se ayudaban.

Por eso Edward suspiró y decidió hablar del tema. Aunque con ello, ahora recordara la penetrante e imponente mirada de aquel... Sujeto.

\- Pues no sé. Se que mi madre a tenido varias relaciones, pero supongo que nunca ha tenido nada serio.

\- ¿Sabes que no ha tenido nada serio, porque no te los presenta? - adivinó Jasper.

\- Sí, creo que sí.

\- Tal vez tiene miedo de que le quites a sus pretendientes - bromeó Emmett con una risotada. Edward abrió los ojos solo para fulminarle.

\- Ella no sabe que soy gay, idiota.

\- Aaah sí, verdad. Pero... ¿Por qué no te los presenta? Eres su hijo y tienes derecho a saber.

Edward se encogió de hombros - Pues porque dice que es su vida y que a nadie más que a ella le incumbe lo que pase en ella.

\- Pero tú eres parte de su vida - comentó Jasper arqueando las cejas en incredulidad - Es ilógico que diga eso.

\- Ya lo sé - aceptó Edward deslizándose un poco más abajo para que agua le llegara a la barbilla - Pero jamás he podido hacer que cambie su forma de pensar.

\- Tu madre es un poco feminista - concluyó Emmett haciendo una mueca de desconcierto.

Edward bufó y le miró divertido - Mi madre no es feminista, Emmett. Si lo fuera, tendría solo a hombres trabajando como sirvientes y jamás hubiese dejado que nadie hiciera nada por mí.

\- Ok, no es feminista entonces - dijo Emmett con un mohín.

\- Es todo lo contrario. Yo de veras que a veces no comprendo a esa mujer. Ella... Ella se cree mejor que el resto, mejor que los hombres a los que frecuenta y definitivamente mejor que las mujeres de su círculo de amistades. Pero aún así la mayoría de las personas que trabajan para ella en la casa, son mujeres. ¿Creen que ella fue quien me enseñó a limpiar lo que yo mismo he ensuciado?

\- Eso jamás me lo he preguntado. ¿No fue ella, verdad? - preguntó Jasper con verdadera curiosidad.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas. Tienes razón, Jasper. Nunca me había dado cuenta que el señorito sabe hacer los quehaceres del hogar - murmuró Emmett asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Y eso que siempre que viene aquí termina ordenando o limpiando algo.

\- Eso se llama amabilidad. No es para tanto. De alguna forma debo agradecerle a nana que nos alimente cada vez que venimos a molestar.

\- ¡Yo no molesto! - Emmett volvió a protestar enfurruñado.

\- Sí, claro - dijo Jasper con sarcasmo, luego se volvió hacia Edward - Entonces, ¿Quién te enseñó?

\- Esas mismas mujeres.

\- ¿Las empleadas?

Edward asintió - Sí. Pero mi madre no lo sabe. Yo se los pedí a escondidas y ellas me enseñaron, también a escondidas. Si no lo hubieran hecho, creo que no sabría ni como desvestirme solo.

Emmett se rio - ¿Y por eso necesitas Mike, no?

\- Oh cállate - Edward le tiró agua a la cara, sonriendo - No necesito a ese zoquete porque soy completamente independiente. Ni siquiera necesito que me cocinen, pues ellas también me enseñaron eso.

\- Oh genial, Jasper. Esto es fantástico - celebró Emmett alegremente - Cuando nos vayamos a vivir los tres juntos, no tendremos que preocuparnos de conseguirnos a una sirvienta. Edward nos cocinará...

\- Oye...

\- ... Ordenará nuestros cuartos...

\- No, Emmett...

\- ... Irá de compras y...

\- Emmett...

\- ... Nos dejará nuestra ropita interior planchadita y oliendo a limón.

\- ¡Oh, no! ¡Ni creas que voy a ser tu maldita sirvienta, Emmett! Si algún día cometo el error de irme a vivir con ustedes dos, serán ustedes mismos quienes deberán hacer sus cosas.

\- Pero Edward...

\- Pero nada, Emmett. No pienso lavar tus apestosos calzoncillos, sólo porque sé hacerlo. No.

Emmett hizo un puchero - Jasper - se giró hacia su otro amigo buscando apoyo. Más este le miró disculpándose.

\- Bueno, Emmett. Él tiene razón, tu y yo vamos a tener que aprender.

\- ¡Pero yo no sé hacer nada! La última vez que me acerqué a una lavadora, fue porque estaba buscando a esa mujer sexy que siempre me lava la ropa, fue un error haber terminado allí. ¡Y esa maldita cosa se sacudía de un lado a otro como si en cualquier momento fuera a explotar! Seguramente vio mi hermoso cuerpo y me quiso comer - sus amigos rodaron los ojos por todo su dramatismo.

\- Oh por favor - pidió Edward pasándose un mano por el pelo - No puedes estar hablando en serio. Seguramente lo que viste era una centrífuga.

\- No lo creo. Tenemos lavadoras automáticas y una de ellas se volvió loca.

Jasper se rio - ¿No me digas que no sabes como luce una centrífuga?

Emmett frunció los labios y se le acercó para darle un zape - ¡Por supuesto que lo sé! Pero nosotros no tenemos.

\- Pues que extraño. Porque hasta nosotros tenemos y ya sabes lo que piensa mi querida madre sobre ciertas cosas, que son inferiores o para personas pobres. Generalmente mi madre dice puras mierdas - comentó Jasper sonriendo para nada afectado por el golpe recibido.

\- La mía igual. Y en casa también tenemos. Es más rápido. Las chicas no demoran tanto. Y yo cuando quiero alguna prenda en específica sólo me basta con refregarla en el fregadero y luego la pongo en la centrífuga y así me ahorro todo el tiempo de lavado, enjuague y demás.

\- Vaya ¿En serio?

\- Claro, Emmett.

\- ¿Ya ves, Edward? serías una sirvienta excelente. Podemos comprarte un tutú o uno de esos trajes sexys. Si tú quieres.

Edward exhaló bruscamente y decidió mejor sumergirse antes que contestarle. De nada serviría. Escuchó la melodiosa risa de Jasper con aquel característico sonido amortiguado, por el agua. Se sumergió un poco más abriendo los ojos. Todo un mar azul a su alrededor y un silencio pacífico fue todo lo que se necesitó para que se sintiera tranquilo. Podía ver las piernas de sus amigos pataleando para mantenerse a flote un poco más allá. No se entretuvo mucho allí cerrando los ojos y quedándose quieto, por lo que después de varios segundos salió a la superficie para tomar más aire y luego volvió a sumergirse esta vez decidiendo que nadaría. Dio una vuelta completa por debajo antes de volver a subir a llenar sus pulmones con el necesitado oxígeno. La próxima vez que se sumergió, un cuerpo a cada lado del suyo le hacía compañía.

OoO

\- Edward, te toca a ti - escuchó que Emmett le decía. Después de nadar y efectuar un par de carreras entre los tres, Edward había vuelto a apoyarse contra la pared del costado de la piscina, más cerca del extremo derecho ya que Jasper y Emmett estaban apoyados en esa parte. Edward abrió los ojos y miró a Emmett confuso.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Traer los vasos y la cerveza.

\- ¿Y no puedes ir tu? - le reclamó con su usual tono quejoso. Emmett resopló.

\- Jasper acomodó las toallas, yo fui a buscar los vasos porque el anfitrión no es un buen anfitrión y se le olvidó. Así que ahora te toca a ti.

\- Agh - rezongó Edward dándose la vuelta para salir de la piscina.

\- Vamos, vamos, sin quejarse - le instó Emmett con una sonrisita.

Edward le ignoró y tal y como sus amigos habían salido antes apoyó las manos en la piedra del borde de la piscina y sin mucho esfuerzo tomó impulso y con un pequeño salto, salió. Iba a mitad de camino para llegar a las puertas corredizas cuando...

\- ¡Fiuuu, fiuuu!

Los silbidos burlones de sus estúpidos amigos se dejaron escuchar. Edward rodó los ojos y sin molestarse siquiera en mirar levantó la mano izquierda y les dedicó un lindo gesto grosero. Sus amigos se rieron.

Llegó hasta las puertas y no tuvo que abrirlas ya que estas ya estaban abiertas. Antes de entrar restregó los pies en la alfombrilla para secar sus pies y que las pequeñas gotas que caían por su cuerpo también lo hicieran allí, luego entró y se dirigió hacia la esquina izquierda, en donde estaba el pequeño refrigerador blanco. Lo abrió, sacó dos botellas de cerveza y lo cerró. Luego se encaminó de nuevo afuera y cuando pasó por el lado de las reposeras aprovechó de tomar los tres vasos que Emmett había ido a buscar antes. Sin importarle un poco en cubrir su desnudez, caminó hasta el borde de la piscina en donde sus amigos ya le esperaban. Le pasó un vaso a cada uno, dejando el suyo sobre la piedra, junto a las botellas de cerveza, después de eso se lanzó otra vez a la piscina. Cuando llegó al lado de sus amigos, estos ya habían servido y Jasper le tendía un vaso hasta rebosar al mismo tiempo que bebía del suyo. Edward se lo aceptó gustoso.

\- Gracias.

Jasper asintió y luego los tres apoyaron los codos en el borde de cara a la enorme pantalla.

\- Edward, debiste haber colocado una película - comentó Emmett después de tomar un gran trago de su bebida, quedándole un bigote de espuma.

\- Ninguno de los dos me dijo qué poner.

\- Cualquiera, todas las películas son de nuestro gusto - le informó Jasper quien estaba en medio de los otros dos.

\- Está bien - aceptó Edward dejando su vaso a medio tomar a un lado del vaso de Jasper.

\- Espera Edward - le detuvo Emmett justo cuando Edward estaba apunto de tomar impulso y salir.

\- ¿Ahora qué?

\- Espera. Oye Jasper.

\- ¿Qué? - le preguntó este más concentrado en tomar que en lo que tuviera que decir su amigo.

\- Quería saber... Las veces que hemos puesto películas allí ¿Nadie a reclamado?

Jasper giró la cabeza para mirarlo con confusión.

\- ¿Quién habría de reclamar? ¿y por qué?

\- Pues... Todos en esta casa a esta hora están dormidos. Y si ponemos una película de acción ¿El ruido de la metralletas y eso podrían despertar a los demás?

\- No entiendo ¿Cuándo te ha importado eso a ti?

\- ¡Sólo responde la maldita pregunta, Jasper! - exclamó Emmett como siempre impaciente. Jasper frunció el ceño al igual que Edward, pero por razones diferentes.

\- Está bien, está bien. No lo sé, ¿De acuerdo? cuando vemos películas aquí nunca me preocupo por eso.

Emmett asintió pero frunció los labios decepcionado. Jasper lo miró sin entender, sin embargo Edward ya había captado qué pasaba por la cabeza de Emmett y ahora lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Sabía que era una soberana estupidez aclarar todo el asunto y ayudar a Emmett. Pero... Mierda, sabía que se arrepentiría después.

\- Lo que Emmett quiere saber - los chicos se giraron y le prestaron atención a él, Jasper esperando poder comprender y Emmett ilusionado, no había forma de que ahora Edward se callara - Es que si ponemos una porno alguien escuche y sepa lo pervertidos que somos.

\- Ah, aaaah - los ojos de Jasper se abrieron en comprensión y se giró hacia Emmett para mirarlo divertido.

\- En realidad no sé. Podríamos probar. Pero... ¿Quién podría escuchar algo?

\- Nana, por ejemplo, si ponemos una porno ¿A caso quieres que Nana nos pille viéndola?

Jasper abrió los ojos con espanto y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- Ya ves.

Edward suspiró y trató de convencerse de que esto no era mala idea. Comenzó a salir de la piscina. Después de unos pocos segundos escuchó a sus amigos imitarlo.

\- ¿Entonces, vamos a ver una? - preguntó Emmett con una sonrisa feliz. Edward se encogió de hombros y le dio una mirada precavida.

\- Si es lo que quieres.

Emmett asintió con entusiasmo.

\- Pero antes tenemos que probar una cosa - advirtió Edward cuando vio que Emmett se dirigía hacia la habitación.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Primero vamos a poner alguna película de acción. Como dijiste tú, que tenga muchas metralletas y peleas.

\- Bien. Pero entonces alguno de nosotros deberá salir y recorrer la casa mientras la película está puesta - sugirió Jasper con las manos en las caderas y mirando a sus amigos con total calma.

Entre los tres se miraron por algunos segundos y como si con solo una mirada lo hubiesen decidido, Jasper y Emmett dijeron al mismo tiempo.

\- Edward.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tú vas.

\- Y desnudo - Dijo Emmett.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Edward definitivamente NO chilló - ¿Pero por qué tengo que ir yo? si tu eres el pervertido que quiere...

Ni siquiera le dejaron terminar su berrinche.

\- Oh vamos, no es para tanto. Sólo debes darte una vuelta y ya - le instruyó Jasper que con ayuda de Emmett empujaban a Edward hacia la habitación para luego conducirlo a la puerta.

\- ¡¿Pero por qué debo ir desnudo?! - les preguntó cuando ya estaba parado en el pasillo oscuro.

\- Como parte del reto - contestó Emmett.

\- ¿Cuál reto...?

 _¡PLAF!_

Emmett le cerró la puerta en la cara.

\- ¡Maldita sea! - rezongó mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al salón que era el lugar más alejado. Aunque no se alejó mucho, ya que debía esperar a que los idiotas que tenía como amigos pusieran la película en un volumen solo suficientemente alto para romperse los tímpanos. Esperaba que supieran eso. Pero como no estaba seguro decidió devolverse. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta esperó unos pocos segundos antes de tocar.

La puerta se abrió y Emmett quedó a la vista.

\- Vaya terminaste rápido ¿Eres así para todo?

\- No seas imbécil - Le reclamó Edward tratando de ver por encima del hombro de Emmett - ¿Ya la pusieron?

\- Ya casi - le llegó la voz de Jasper.

Y luego de unos momentos más de espera un fuerte sonido de pistolas disparando acompañado de muchos gritos llenó la habitación.

\- Súbele todo, Jasper - le dijo Emmett a su amigo para luego cerrar la puerta, sin dejarle a Edward la oportunidad de colarse para sacar ropa o al menos una toalla.

\- Con estos amigos, para qué quiero enemigos. ¡Mierda! - Edward saltó en un solo pie mientras se sobaba el otro. No podía prender la luz ya que eso podría hacer que alguna de las mujeres se levantara y fuera a investigar que sucedía, por lo tanto no veía casi nada, y por culpa de sus estúpidos y pervertidos amigos, ahora estaba chocando con muebles y mesitas bajas.

\- Pero qué imbéciles - seguía refunfuñando mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, dejando atrás todo el ruido, que después de unos pocos metros caminados en dirección en donde él sabía que estaba la mayoría de las habitaciones, ya no se escuchó más - Ni siquiera dejaron que tomara mi celular ¿Y cómo demonios van a saber hasta que volumen es seguro poner esa mierda? esos idiotas...

Dos minutos después, ya estaba llegando casi al vestíbulo, en esa parte de la casona estaban situadas, en los pisos superiores los cuartos del servicio y el de nana. Deteniéndose por un momento, se puso a escuchar atentamente. No se oía nada. La casa estaba en completo silencio. Bien. Entonces decidió darse media vuelta y regresar con sus retardados amigos.

\- ¡Auch! ¡Mierda! ¡Otra vez! - se quejó lo más silenciosamente que pudo al volver a pegarse en un pie contra una mesita.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí?

Al escuchar la precavida y femenina voz resonar al fondo del pasillo, Edward no pudo más que paralizarse y abrir los ojos como platos, espantado.

¡Mierda!

Bajó la cabeza e inútilmente trató de ver su desnudez. Se llevó ambas manos a su entrepierna y sintiendo su corazón latir a mil, trató de pensar en una solución que no significara dejarse atrapar en tan vergonzosa situación. Por suerte estaba lo suficientemente oscuro para poder escabullirse...

\- ¡¿Quién es?!

...¡Si solo la voz no viniera de justamente la dirección que debía tomar para volver!

Estaba jodido. Y en el mal sentido.

Pero _¡Oh! claro, como no lo pensé antes..._

Ahora sí, lo más silenciosamente se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta el salón, a su izquierda, en donde sabía que las puertas nunca se cerraban. Al dar unos cuantos pasos lo pudo comprobar y dio gracias al cielo haber recordado esa pequeña pero útil pieza de información. No había dado más que tres pasos adentrándose en la oscuridad de la sala, cuando la luz del pasillo que recién había abandonado, se encendió.

¡Doble mierda! ¡Tenía que esconderse, pero ya!

Giró sobre sí mismo un par de veces buscando frenéticamente un buen lugar, sintiendo que vomitaría sus propias tripas del miedo que sentía, al escuchar el característico sonido retumbar en el piso de mármol de los zapatos de charol de la mujer encargada de la limpieza. Hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en el sillón más alejado de la puerta. Corrió hacia allí confiado en que sus pies descalzos y húmedos no producirían sonido alguno en la mullida alfombra. Rápidamente lo rodeó y se escondió detrás sentándose en el suelo alfombrado y apoyando la espalda contra la parte de atrás del sofá.

Diez segundos después pudo ver la sombra de la mujer que se proyectaba justo en la pared frente a él, al pararse en la puerta de la sala.

\- ¿Ho-Hola? - le escuchó decir ahora más asustada. Era obvio que algo había escuchado. Edward rogaba que ojalá asumiera que era un estúpido fantasma y se asustara para que no entrara a inspeccionar. Si esa mujer lo pillaba, sabía que no volvería a entrar a la casa de Jasper en muuuuucho tiempo, por la vergüenza que lo embargaría.

Después de unos interminables segundos en donde Edward se obligó a tranquilizarse y esperar que la mujer no fuera capaz de escuchar el frenético latido de su corazón, la mujer por fin suspiró y giró sobre sus pies, volviendo por donde había venido murmurando cosas como "... _Estarme volviendo loca..._ " . La luz del pasillo se apagó dejando todo en la penumbra otra vez.

Edward se desplomó en el suelo del alivio. Suspiró y se sentó otra vez decidiendo que definitivamente mataría a sus amigos alguna vez por hacerle pasar por esto.

OoO

\- ¿Y? ¿Hasta dónde llega? - fue lo primero que Emmett le preguntó al abrirle la puerta. Edward le fulminó con la mirada y entró con prisa a la habitación caminando hasta el sofá para dejarse caer en él.

\- Solo unos pocos metros más allá. Esta habitación tiene buen aislamiento.

\- Pareces agitado ¿Te ocurrió algo? - le preguntó Jasper desde su posición en cuclillas frente a la pantalla. Edward ahora le fulminó a él. _Estúpido Jasper que justo ahora decide ponerse observador._

\- Nada, par de cabrones.

\- Oh vamos, no me digas que sigues enojado por eso - se rio Emmett yendo a sentarse a su lado. Edward le miró aún con el mal humor reflejado en la cara.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! por culpa de ustedes casi paso la mayor vergüenza de mi vida.

\- ¿Por qué? - inquirió Emmett, mas Jasper le ganó soltando un pequeña carcajada.

\- ¿Eliza te vio? - le preguntó con sus ojos brillando de diversión.

Edward le gruñó - No. Pero casi.

Jasper volvió a reírse esta vez acompañado de Emmett.

\- Ya cállense par de idiotas - les advirtió. Luego miró a Jasper con los ojos entrecerrados en sospecha - ¿Tu sabías que Eliza iba a estar dando vueltas por la casa a esta hora?

Jasper dejó de reírse por un momento, abrió grandes los ojos y adoptó una expresión inocente que luego de unos segundos se resquebrajó y se transformó en una de burla y diversión.

Ahí estaba la respuesta.

\- Oh maldito cabrón - gruñó Edward antes de, desnudo como estaba, lanzarse hacia delante y teclear a Jasper derribándolo de espaldas sobre la alfombra - Estúpido. Idiota. imbécil pedazo de mierda - a cada insulto golpeaba a Jasper en la cara o en el pecho con la mano abierta. Jasper sólo se reía y con las manos intentaba agarrar las de Edward sin demasiado resultado.

 _Tic. Flash._

Una luz blanca llenó la habitación por cuestión de segundos. Edward, aún encima de Jasper dejó de moverse al instante, provocando que Jasper dejara de reír. Ambos, lentos y asustados, giraron la cabeza para mirar hacia el sofá en donde Emmett estaba sentado y con un amplia sonrisa miraba la pantalla de una cámara que sabrá Dios de donde la habrá sacado.

\- Oh no. Tú no lo hiciste - murmuró Jasper con los ojos como platos.

\- Claro que lo hizo - respondió Edward con los dientes apretados.

Emmett se rio, por lo que solo tuvo como advertencia las miradas asesinas de sus amigos antes de sentir como dos cuerpos delgados y duros impactaban sobre él, comenzado un lucha de tres.

Emmett consiguió un mordisco y un ojo morado... Pero se quedó con la foto.

OoO

\- Como publiques esa cosa en cualquier, escúchame bien, en cualquier red social, que no te sorprenda quedarte sin huevos - amenazaba Edward desde el asiento del copiloto en el auto de Jasper, quien iba conduciendo. Emmett, echado en el asiento de atrás con las piernas abiertas de par en par, rodaba los ojos y sonreía cada cierto tiempo cuando recordaba el por qué sus amigos lo miraban como si quisieran verlo muerto.

\- No solamente sin huevos - metió baza Jasper deteniendo el auto ante una luz roja - Tus padres son buenas personas - fue todo lo que dijo, mirando con ojos atentos a las colegialas que cruzaban el peatón. Emmett le miró extrañado y enderezándose y asomándose por entre los asientos delanteros, se quedó mirando a Jasper confundido.

\- Lo son ¿Y eso qué?

Jasper se volteó a mirarlo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Cartman - esa única palabra bastó para que Emmett abriera los ojos como platos, llenos de horror.

\- ¡Eso nunca! - exclamó tratando de golpear a Jasper, quien se sacudía de risa. Edward puso los ojos en blanco, por la estupidez de sus amigos. Sobre todo de Emmett. Como si Jasper realmente fuese a ser capaz de hacer que Emmett se comiera a sus padres - ¡A mi mami la dejas en paz! - seguía Emmett exclamando y tratando de golpean a Jasper.

\- ¡No seas estúpido Emmett! - gritó Edward sin poder evitarlo más, consiguiendo que el par de tontos de sus amigos le prestaran atención - ¿Realmente crees que Jasper haría algo así? ¡Por Dios!

Emmett volvió a su puesto mirando a Edward con incredulidad, mientras Jasper se acomodaba la ropa justo a tiempo para poner en marcha el auto.

De repente, Emmett volvió a asomarse entre los asientos, pero esta vez mirando a Edward con fijeza.

\- Eres tú el que no entiende - le dijo, provocando que Edward se girara para mirarlo aburrido.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tú no estuviste en la última reunión.

\- ¿Ah no?

\- No.

\- Recuerda que íbamos a ir a la playa - murmuró Jasper - Pero tu madre no te dejó ir - dijo con la burla claramente visible en sus ojos. Edward siguió mirándoles inexpresivos.

\- Ya ¿Y?

\- Este imbécil - comenzó Emmett a decir apuntando a Jasper con su pulgar por encima de su hombro - Dictaminó que lo que habían hecho nuestro dibujos animados preferidos, debíamos hacerlo nosotros también ¿Mmm? - Emmett le miró con las cejas alzadas como preguntándole "¿Qué te parece?"

\- Estúpido.

\- ¡Oh vamos! - exclamó Jasper con diversión - Piensa en toooodas las posibilidades a tomar.

Emmett volvió a enderezarse, tomando su acostumbrada pose, abrazando los respaldos de los asientos de sus amigos.

\- Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido - le informó Edward con estudiada paciencia.

\- Por supuesto que lo tiene, es que tú no lo estás viendo. No aún al menos - le contradijo Jasper seriamente - Es más, podemos hacer un cambio. No haremos que Emmett se coma a sus padres - sentenció Jasper, logrando que Emmett suspirara con tanto alivio, que despeinó a Edward aún más. Este sólo pudo hacer una mueca molesta por tanto melodrama. Realmente no entendía qué mierda tenían sus amigos en la cabeza - En cambio, en consideración a tantos años de amistad, vamos a hacer que los Señores McCarty nos coman a nosotros - y asintió para dar énfasis a su genial idea.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - gritó Emmett espantado. Edward sólo pudo mirar a Jasper con confusión.

\- ¡Síp! - afirmó Jasper muy pagado de si mismo - Tendremos que hacer algunos cambios, por supuesto. No pueden ser los dos, ya que sería raro y ellos podrían sospechar. Yo propongo que la señora McCarty me coma a mi y el señor McCarty a Edward, como compensación por la foto.

\- ¿Qué demon...? - empezó Edward a decir.

\- ¡No! - negó Emmett.

\- Oh sí, será una comida tan deliciosa - Jasper se saboreó de una forma tan lasciva que Edward tuvo el impulso de mirar a otro lado, pero no lo hizo a tiempo para evitar ver como Jasper se llevaba una mano a su entrepierna y le daba un ligero masaje. Emmett lanzó una exclamación horrorizada y se dejó caer hacia la izquierda, cayendo sobre el asiento, haciéndose el desmayado.

\- Jasper ¿Serías tan amable de explicarme, de modo que entienda, los disparates que salen de tu boca?

\- Oh claro - aceptó este sin ningún problema - Ya que estamos en este siglo tan moderno y el canibalismo ya no es aceptado en la sociedad, vamos a cambiar ligeramente el sentido de la palabra "comer".

Edward caviló aquellas palabras frunciendo el seño, cuando de pronto, todo lo dicho y hecho anteriormente cobró sentido para él.

\- No estás diciendo lo que yo creo que estás diciendo ¿O si?

Jasper soltó una carcajada - Sí.

Edward suspiró - Pobre Emmett.

Jasper volvió a reír - Eso le enseñará a meterse su camarita por el trasero, para evitar la tentación de fotografiar a sus amigos cuando estos están en una posición tan comprometedora.

\- ¿Estás consciente de que todo eso fue tu culpa, no?

\- ¿Mía? - Jasper no podía creer lo que oía.

\- Sí. Tuya. Si tu me hubieras dicho que podría encontrarme con Eliza en cualquier pasillo, me hubiera cuidado de hacer tanto ruido y no me hubiera visto en la necesidad de tirarme encima de ti para golpearte. Por consiguiente, Emmett no hubiera sentido la urgente necesidad de traicionar la privacidad de sus amigos con una foto.

\- ¡Pero...! ¡Fue Emmett quien te dejó en el pasillo sin ropa alguna!

\- Te recuerdo que fueron los dos ¿O ahora me vas a decir que era un clon tuyo el que, junto a este zopenco, me empujaron al pasillo?

\- Bueno... no, pero... ¡Fue su idea! - exclamó culpando a Emmett como último recurso.

Edward rodó los ojos.

\- Bien, como quieras. De todas formas yo no voy a seducir al señor McCarty para que me haga sexo oral.

Jasper le dio una mirada de reojo, arrugando el entrecejo - ¿Y por qué no? está bien que sea él ¿No? dijiste que eras gay... ¡Auch! ¡Oye! ¿Y ahora por qué me golpeas? - protestó sobándose la oreja derecha, en donde Edward le había pegado.

\- ¡Por idiota! - le reclamó con fastidio - No porque sea gay, significa que me voy a acostar con cualquiera y mucho menos que a cada hombre que vea sienta deseos de metérsela.

\- Bueno, hombre. Está bien - dijo Jasper con voz conciliadora - Lo siento, pero aún así debemos tener en cuanta la posibilidad de que este idiota ponga a circular aquella foto por internet. Y eso definitivamente no nos conviene a ninguno de los dos. ¡Eso dañaría mi reputación! soy hetero y yo sí que me acuesto con todas las minitas ricas que se me cruzan por delante. ¿Cómo me las voy a llevar a la cama si comienzan a dudar de mi virilidad?

Edward suspiró, quizás por cuarta o quinta vez en los último diez minutos.

\- No creo que sea para tanto - murmuró Edward con indiferencia, mirando por la ventanilla. Intentaba no sentirse ofendido, ni tampoco actuar como una maldita chica, a la cual su chico le ha herido los sentimientos, por querer ocultar la relación que tienen, porque se avergüenza de que la vean con ella. Porque este no era, ni remotamente el caso. Pero aún así...

\- Para ti no significa nada. Eres gay.

\- Sí, creo que eso ya quedó bastante claro - dijo Edward comenzando a molestarse porque se lo recordaran a cada rato - Pero te recuerdo que nadie lo sabe a parte de ustedes y que si esa foto llega a ser vista por cualquiera, eso también me perjudicaría a mi.

\- De acuerdo - aceptó Jasper estacionando el auto frente a la universidad de Edward. Se giró para mirar a su amigo - No te preocupes. Tu madre no va a enterarse por nosotros, lo sabes.

Edward asintió y le agradeció sin palabras.

\- Nos vemos luego - se despidió tomando su mochila y preparándose para bajar del auto y enfrentar un nuevo día de escuela.

\- Nos vemos, que te vaya bien - le deseó Jasper.

\- Gracias. Adiós Emmett - murmuró girándose para abrir la puerta, pero se detuvo al no escuchar contestación. Se giró otra vez y se quedó mirando a Emmett quien estaba incómodamente recostado en el asiento trasero que no era lo suficientemente grande para tener a un cuerpo de semejantes proporciones encima - Emmett, ya vale. Me voy.

Aún así no hubo contestación. Edward se inclinó un poco más para mirar más de cerca la cara de Emmett...

\- Oye Jasper - le llamó ya que este había sacado su celular y se entretenía respondiendo mensajes.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es Emmett.

Jasper lanzó un suspiro sufrido - Emmett ya basta, levántate - habló sin levantar la vista de la pantalla.

\- ¡Jasper! - exclamó Edward haciéndole pegar un bote.

\- ¡Demonios! ¿Qué? - respondió molesto despegándose al fin del maldito aparato. Edward le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

\- Emmett... No está fingiendo - le dijo. Jasper arrugó la cara y también se dio la vuelta en el asiento para mirar a Emmett.

\- O sea que está...

\- Desmayado de verdad - completó Edward.

\- Oh.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos... Antes de sonreírse con la maldad reflejada en la cara. Como si estuviesen completamente sincronizados, los dos se lanzaron al mismo tiempo a distintas partes del cuerpo desmadejado. Jasper a la cara de Emmett, con un marcador negro en la mano y una enorme sonrisa feliz. Y Edward a los pantalones... err, para buscar el celular y ver si el muy cabrón le había mandado la foto a alguien.

No hizo falta que buscara demasiado en el celular, después de haber puesto la contraseña, _"Tetas y culitos para todos"_ , pudo ver la foto de inmediato, ya que estaba puesta como fondo de pantalla. Realmente él no la había visto. Había pensado que en ella sólo salían Jasper y él. Pero no, Emmett también estaba. Había hecho una maldita Selfie. Ocupando casi toda la parte izquierda, se podía observar a Jasper en el suelo con un muy desnudo Edward encima, tratando de golpear al chico. Jasper salía con las manos alzadas esperando detener los golpes, pero tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado (frente a la cámara) y ligeramente hacia atrás con una enorme sonrisa cruzándole el rostro. Edward vio su propia expresión, en el momento había sentido sólo enfado, pero allí pudo ver como la diversión se mezclaba con la otra emoción. Emmett no salía entero. Edward supuso que el chico sabía eso, por lo que Emmett había calculado para que salieran sus amigos en su totalidad y él sólo su cabeza, cuello y hombros. Él estaba justo en la esquina inferior derecha de la foto, mostrando una sonrisa llena de dientes blancos y parejos, con su mano derecha alzada, el puño cerrado y el pulgar levantado.

Sin poder evitarlo, Edward se encontró sonriendo. Su mirada se vació de venganza y molestia para ser reemplazada por el afecto y al levantar la vista para ver a Jasper, su mirada también se llenó de... Ternura.

Jasper le había hecho un bigote muy marcado a Emmett debajo de la nariz, copiando de forma casi exacta el bigote de Hitler. También le había dibujado una bola alrededor de cada ojo y ahora estaba dibujando el pene, encerrando a la nariz y haciendo la cabeza justo en la boca medio abierta de Emmett.

Edward soltó una carcajada. Jasper se giró para mirarlo y le sonrió a su vez.

\- Se te va a hacer tarde - le dijo mientras levantaba su celular y le sacaba una foto al pobre desgraciado dormido.

\- Me la mandas luego - le dijo abriendo la puerta para salir.

\- Por supuesto - asintió Jasper - Yo te la mando. Con esto, ni siquiera hará falta que sus padres nos coman. Oh que decepción.

Pero Edward le miró la cara y por ella pudo saber que Jasper estaba de lo más contento por como se estaban dando las cosas.

Finalmente salió del auto después de devolverle el celular a su amigo, todavía sonriendo y sin importarle un carajo que todos le miraran al pasar o que algunos lo hicieran y aparte se pusieran a cuchichear.

Así eran sus amigos, capaces de levantarle tanto el ánimo que hasta podría gritar sus preferencias sexuales a los cuatro vientos sin importarle las consecuencias, haciéndole enfrentar el mundo con la frente en alto. Al entrar al establecimiento y girar en una esquina para dirigirse a su casillero, pudo ver a Mike hablando con sus amigos. Estaba apoyando con estudiada desenvoltura en su propio casillero, que mal que le pesara estaba justo frente al suyo. Mientras se acercaba, Edward, con el humor que se cargaba en ese momento, se imaginó acercándose a ese zopenco para besarlo hasta dejarlo sin respiración frente a todo el colegio. Puede que Mike se resistiera al principio y hasta intentara empujarlo para sacárselo de encima... Pero al final, igual sucumbiría, porque el idiota siempre se rendía a él. Tanto como Edward lo hacía también bajo sus asaltos.

Edward sonrió y negó con la cabeza, decidiendo que era mejor que se divirtiera en silencio. No quería problemas, así que sin hacer contacto visual con nadie, abrió su casillero, sacó los libros correspondientes guardándolos en su mochila y lo cerró para irse de una vez por todas a sus clases. Comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo, en todo momento sintiendo sobre si, los ojos del imbécil.

OoO

Las horas de clases se le estaban haciendo eternas, malditamente eternas. Lo peor de todo es que parecía que hacia donde mirara, había ojos curiosos, maliciosos, burlones y hasta incitantes.

Matemáticas, agh. Ahora la estaba pasando bastante mal, pero era su culpa, pensó. Porque ¿Quién lo mandaba a sentarse justo en medio del aula? debería haberse sentado atrás, pues su vista era excelente, así que problemas para ver la pizarra no iba a tener. Sin embargo, hacer eso sólo dejaría ver cuan afectado estaba y lo mucho que todo lo que estaba pasando (las miradas, las palabras malintencionadas, los cuchicheos incansables) le estaba sacando de quicio. Y eso lo único que lograría, es que lo molestaran aún más.

Pero sólo tenía que aguantar un poco más, se animó mentalmente, mientras su cuerpo se ponía tenso de solo escuchar los murmullos de los cabrones sentados detrás de él haciéndole encorvarse de forma casi imperceptible.

Sólo un poco más, entonces algún otro pelmazo se mandaría otra cagada, con suerte, mucha más escandalosa, y allí, gracias al cielo, se olvidarían de él y pasarían felizmente al nuevo tema.

Pero sabía que se estaba adelantando, pues su desafortunado suceso (como él prefería llamarle) estaba recién siendo comentado y pasado de boca en boca por todos los chismosos y malditos entrometidos de la universidad.

Así que simplemente, respiró profundo un par de veces, limpió su expresión de cualquier emoción que no fuera aburrimiento y trató de concentrarse en los ejercicios, pero esta vez de verdad.

Pasaron como cinco o seis minutos en donde realmente estuvo totalmente concentrado, cuando un bajo, rápido y constante susurro a su derecha le hizo añico su ensimismamiento en los números. En otro momento habría hecho caso omiso, pero sólo la mención de un nombre hizo que ya no pudiera centrarse lo suficiente para terminar la maldita tarea.

Jodida mierda.

Miró el reloj en su muñeca izquierda esperanzadamente:

 _"10:12"_

Mierda y más mierda. La jodida clase terminaba a las once y media.

Era el puto infierno.

Lo peor de todo es que podía sentir las miradas sobre él poniéndolo nervioso e irritable.

Estaba en eso, cuando una breve vibración en su bolsillo hace que casi salte de su asiento. Conteniéndose las ganas de levantar la mirada y verificar cuántos imbéciles estaban ahora burlándose de su sobresalto, le echó un vistazo al profesor que sentado frente a su escritorio se inclinaba para conversar amenamente con una alumna. Edward rodó los ojos, aún sabiendo que el profesor no le haría ni el menor caso, se cuidó de sacar su celular y mantenerlo bajo la mesa.

Era un mensaje de WhatsApp, de Emmett.

\- " _Ey tú"_

Segundos después le llegó un video.

Edward estuvo a punto de ignorarlo y seguir tratando de terminar los ejercicios cuando decidió que matemáticas podía irse a la porra. Por el momento. Así que conectó los audífonos, se colocó sólo un auricular y apretó al _play._

En un primer plano, se podía ver a Emmett, quien estaba también en clases, pero Edward dedujo que, o el profesor se había cansado de hacerlos callar y se había rendido dejándolos a su bola, o no estaba en el aula, porque se podía escuchar un gran barullo.

Vio a su grandote amigo inclinado sobre la mesa con la barbilla apoyada sobre la superficie y con ambas manos sujetando el móvil frente a su cara.

\- "Oye Eddie. ¿Te parece si esta noche nos vamos de juega otra vez? ¿Eh?" - preguntó Emmett subiendo y bajando las cejas dedicándole una gran sonrisa. Edward distraídamente se preguntó por qué su amigo estaría susurrando. Pero enarcó una ceja pensando qué tan loco estaba Emmett por querer salir siendo que estaban a principio de semana.

Emmett miró brevemente hacia alguien ligeramente hacia la derecha sin levantar la cabeza de donde la tenía antes de volver la vista a la pantalla.

\- "Vamos hombre - murmuró como si supiera sin necesidad de estar frente a él, que iba a negarse - Jasper lo necesita. Anda súper caliente - le informó haciendo un ademán con la mano, poniéndose serio. Edward sonrió - Hasta el momento le ha tocado el trasero a cuatro chicas. Eso está bien - añadió despreocupadamente. Edward negó con la cabeza, pero luego Emmett abrió los ojos horrorizados y espetó hablando en susurros escandalizados - ¡Trató de ligarse a la fea del curso! lo estamos perdiendo ¡Míralo ahora! - Emmett giró el celular dejando de enfocarse a sí mismo y orientó la cámara hacia donde había mirado anteriormente.

En efecto, allí estaba Jasper, no en su asiento como debería sino que estaba medio sentado sobre el escritorio comportándose galán y coqueto... Con la profesora.

\- ¿Qué tienen todos con los profesores? - refunfuñó Edward levantando los ojos para ver la misma situación en su clase, sólo que al revés pues allí era el profesor quien, descaradamente miraba el escote de la alumna con la que hablaba casi completamente inclinado sobre la mesa.

Edward suspiró y negó con la cabeza volviendo sus ojos a la pantalla de su celular.

\- "Se volvió loco" - escuchó que Emmett decía totalmente alborotado y casi ofendido - "Es un sacrilegio. Una ofensa imperdonable a la oda de la seducción. Del sano flirteo" - siguió, al parecer de Edward de forma dramáticamente exagerada - "Esto no puede estar pasando Eddie. Míralo, oh Dios mío. Está haciéndole ojitos el muy bastardo ¡Asqueroso! ¡Esa señora podría ser su bisabuela! - Edward se rio pero no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Pensaba que su amigo realmente era un exagerado. La señora tampoco era tan vieja. Tenía un par de arrugas y unas visibles lonjitas en el estómago pero... Estaba bien ¿No?

El celular se movió y volvió a enfocar la cara cómicamente horrorizada de Emmett.

\- "No podemos dejar que cometa este crimen, Eddie. Es nuestro deber como sus amigos evitar que haga esta tremenda estupidez. Oh mierda - Emmett miró hacia arriba con expresión sorprendida, entonces el video terminó.

Para ese momento, Edward ya había olvidado que medio salón tenía puesta su atención en él, ya que estaba demasiado concentrado en tratar de no reírse del drama que estaban protagonizando sus amigos.

Emmett aún estaba en línea así que tecleó la respuesta más predecible posible.

-"No"

Sonriendo ampliamente, esperó a que Emmett protestara, porque estaba seguro de que iba a hacerlo. Y no estaba equivocado.

\- "¡Pero Eddie! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!"

En eso, otro mensaje llegó. Era de Erik.

\- "Edward, hola. Sé que probablemente estén en clase, pero oye amigo. Me preguntaba si querrías ir al campeonato de ajedrez que se celebra esta tarde"

 _¿Ajedrez?_ pensó Edward mirando hacia la pantalla con el ceño fruncido _¿Estás de broma?_ fue lo primero que pensó en poner. Justo cuando sus dedos iban a hacer contacto con la pantalla para responder, un mensaje de otro chat le frenó. Estuvo a un pelo de ignorarlo pero la palabra "Madre" le disuadió de cometer ese error.

Joder ¿Y ahora qué?

Mientras tanto, en el chat de Emmett llegaban y llegaban mensajes, uno tras otro, provocando que su celular no dejara de vibrar.

\- Maldita sea, Emmett, cabrón - susurró por lo bajo al mismo tiempo que habría el chat con su madre.

-"Edward, hijo. Necesito que acudas a casa a penas concluyan tus clases. Hay un evento en nuestro hogar y quiero que estés presente. Presente = presentable, Edward es una reunión importante y no quiero que luzcas como un vago. Un beso, te espero"

Edward se quedó viendo su pantalla con los ojos como platos, atónito.

 _¿Un evento? ¿En casa? ¿Qué demonios?_

El pobre se estrujó los sesos por los siguientes cinco minutos tratando de dar con el motivo de semejante "Reunión importante"

No consiguió más que provocarse un ligero dolor de cabeza.

\- "De acuerdo, madre. Allí estaré"

Fue su rápida contestación antes de entrar en el chat con Emmett. Ni siquiera se molestó en leer los ochenta y siete mensajes que se habían acumulado, simplemente leyó el último que básicamente consistía en palabras al azar con caritas intercaladas.

\- "Ya"

Los mensajes se detuvieron de inmediato.

\- "No puedo, y antes de que te pongas a discutir..." - y se puso a contarle lo que su madre le había escrito.

-" Qué feo, Eddie. Mintiendo y usando a tu santa y muy querida madre para zafarte de la situación, pero qué feo"

Edward rodó los ojos y gruñó bajito.

\- " Maldito cabrón incrédulo, ¡Mira! - sacó un pantallazo de la disque conversación con su madre y se la envió.

\- "Oooh. Carajo, qué inoportuna... Pero ¡Oye! es una fiesta ¿No?"

\- "Es una reunión, Emmett"

\- "Sí, lo que sea. Es lo mismo. Le diré a Jasper.

\- "¿Quién te dijo que estaban invitados?" - preguntó jocoso.

\- " JA JA. Por supuesto que lo estamos. Y los padres de Jasper tienen que haber llegado, si no tu madre habría hecho la fiesta otro día"

\- "Es una reunión"

\- "Ya. De todas formas, si nuestros padres están invitados, nosotros también"

\- "Eso no es del todo cierto"

\- "Sabes que sí"

\- "Jódete"

Lo envió y guardó su celular, volviendo su atención a sus ejercicios incompletos.

El aparato infernal vibró tres veces más en su bolsillo antes de detenerse.

Edward suspiró y se obligó a no revisarlo. Miró el reloj empotrado en la pared por encima de la pizarra. Al menos ya sólo faltaban veinte minutos para salir.

OoO

En el momento en que el timbre anunció el final de la jornada, Edward tomó sus cosas y salió de la clase de Literatura precipitadamente. Tanto, que ni siquiera notó el intento de Mike por detenerle a mitad de pasillo. Este se quedó con la mano levemente extendida mirando la espalda del chico de pelos broncíneos correr hacia la salida como si el mismísimo diablo le persiguiera para morderle el trasero. De todas formas, en el hipotético caso de que eso fuera posible, Mike no podría culparlo, después de todo, Edward tenía un culo de infarto. Mike sacudió la cabeza regañándose, dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección contraria.

Fuera, Edward derrapaba para poder detenerse, evitando así estamparse sobre el costado de un lujoso auto negro.

Edward frunció el ceño con disgusto cuando vio a Sergio bajar del asiento del conductor, para dirigirse hacia él y abrirle la puerta.

\- Buenas tardes Señor Edward.

\- Buenas Sergio. ¿Es esto realmente necesario? - Edward se negaba a admitirlo, pero su voz había sonado muy quejosa. Esto le molestaba tanto. Sergio jamás de los jamases lo iba a buscar, así que sabía que esto era obra de su madre.

Sergio sonrió amable y divertido, más como mira un padre ante los berrinches de su hijo, que como el simple chofer.

\- Lo lamento. Su madre así lo ordenó.

 _Lo sabía._

Edward rodó los ojos y asintió. Y después de maldecir por lo bajo se metió a la parte trasera del auto.

Cuando iban a mitad de camino su celular se puso a vibrar. Suspirando, lo sacó del bolsillo y después de verificar quien era, aceptó la llamada.

\- Emmett.

\- ¡Eddie! soy Emmett.

Edward volvió a rodar los ojos (no le sorprendería si de un momento a otro sus ojos se quedaban así de forma permanente) y no pudo evitar comenzar a masajear el puente de su nariz. Sergio sonrió con disimulo al avistarlo por el espejo retrovisor.

\- Ya, Emmett, ya lo sé maldita sea ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¡Ey! tú también no, eh. Con Jasper que se ha puesto todo quejoso me basta y me sobra - le respondió severamente.

\- ¡Yo no me he quejado! - se escuchó la voz de Jasper, malhumorado, que en realidad sí se estaba quejando.

\- Tú cállate. Oye Eddie, te llamaba para confirmar nuestra asistencia a la fiesta.

Edward abrió los ojos que no se percató de cuando los había cerrado, y respiró hondo reuniendo paciencia.

\- ¿En serio, Emmett? ¿Realmente hacía falta que me llamaras por esa estupidez? - le preguntó sorprendido e irritado.

\- Pues... Claro. Mamá me dijo que lo hiciera.

\- ¿Tu madre? - preguntó Emmett ahora confuso - ¿Ya están en tu casa? ¿Tan rápido?

Generalmente, cuando Edward ya llevaba como diez minutos de haber llegado, Emmett recién iba a mitad de camino hacia su casa.

\- Salimos temprano. Química se suspendió. No sé qué pasó realmente. Pero se rumorea que algunos estudiantes se la estuvieron dando de científicos y malograron unas sustancias bastante volátiles en el laboratorio. Pero no sé, a mi me parece más probable que un par de traviesos se pusieron a jugar y terminaron follando sobre la mesa. Y ya sabes, con el movimiento balanceante de...

\- Ya, ya, Emmett. Eso no me interesa. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? ¿Y por qué Jasper está contigo?

\- No te pongas celoso, Eddie - le dijo Emmett burlonamente, arrancándole un bufido - Estamos en mi habitación, sin camisa, sin pantalones y... Sin ropa interior - la voz de Emmett cambió totalmente haciéndose más profunda y marcadamente seductora - Jasper estaba tan caliente que me pidió que le hiciera el favor, y como soy tan atractivamente misericordioso... Oye Jasper, oh no, aún te faltan como nueve centímetros más de dilatación... ¡Auch!

Se escuchó un golpe, forcejeo y las ahogadas carcajadas de Emmett.

\- ... No hay por qué mentir... - decía Emmett entre risas.

\- ... ¡Cierra el pico! ¡Descerebrado! ¡Mentiroso! - se oyeron más golpes - ¡¿Nueve centímetros?! - Dos golpes más, carcajadas - ¡¿En serio?! ¡Tu estúpida salchicha no alcanza ni los dos centímetros de grosor! ¡Zopenco!

Emmett aullaba de risa.

\- ¡¿Escuchaste eso, Eddie?! ¡Jasper se ofendió por el grosor de mi mástil y no porque dije que le iba a machacar dándole por atrás! ¡Aaaahhahah! - y siguió riendo.

Repentinamente, las risas bajaron en volumen por lo que Edward dedujo que Jasper estaba alejándose de Emmett, quien por supuesto aún reía con la misma intensidad que al principio y no parecía que fuera a terminar en un largo rato.

Después de un sonoro portazo, se oyeron dos respiraciones profundas antes de que la suave voz de Jasper se escuchara. Contrariamente, su voz calmada evidenciaba cuan furioso estaba.

\- Hola Edward. Desgraciadamente tuve venirme con Emmett a su casa. ¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos con todos mis trajes? - por supuesto que Edward lo recordaba. Hace un par de meses, Jasper había tenido tal cabreo con su madre y la única forma que encontró para desquitarse, fue quemando todos sus ternos. Sobra decir que la Señora Whitlock había quedado imposiblemente furiosa. Pero Jasper no esperó por su contestación y siguió hablando clara y rápidamente - Por lo que vine a ver si alguno de los indumentos del tarugo este puede que me quede. Y no, no estábamos desnudos, y sí, voy a arrancarle la cabeza a mordiscos por lo que espero que no te importe que asista así a la reunión... - Jasper hizo una pausa y luego bufó bruscamente - "Cabeza y mordiscos" por favor dime que eso no se escuchó como creo que sonó.

Edward esperó como tres segundos antes de soltar una baja pero potente risa.

\- No, no le había captado ese sentido hasta que tu lo señalaste.

Jasper gimoteó.

\- Dios mío. Emmett me ha pegado su cochinada, ¿Lo captas? ¡Ahora le encuentro el doble sentido hasta mis propias palabras!

\- Tranquilo, seguro sólo es temporal - le calmó Edward tratando de consolarlo también, aunque dada la situación, no podía dejar de sonreír - Y no me molesta. Si no encuentras nada a tu medida o que te guste, puedes ir a mi casa. Es más probable que algo mío te siente mejor. Emmett está algo... Panzón - añadió maliciosamente. Se relajó contra el asiento al escuchar la risa de Jasper a través del teléfono.

Realmente Emmett de panzón no tenía nada. El chico era puro músculo. Pero no le haría daño que le bajaran los humos de esa cabezota, que bien inflada la tenía por su inmenso ego.

\- Tengo que decirle eso - dijo Jasper con sus habituales carcajadas.

\- Hazlo. Y mejor, dile que te lo dije yo.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Completamente.

Jasper se rio un poco más y luego murmuró - Vale, Ed. Nos vemos en una hora, o en la noche si me va bien acá, aunque no creo - se despidió con un tono completamente diferente al anterior, relajado y amistoso, risueño incluso.

\- De acuerdo. Nos vemos entonces.

Y aún sonriendo, colgó.

OoO

Cielo santo, Edward no sabía en qué estaba pensando su madre cuando decidió hacer ese "evento" un día Lunes por la noche. Es que acaso estaba loca. Ahora él debería estar en su cuarto, acostado en su cama sólo con unos bóxer como vestimenta, leyendo, escuchando música o simplemente disfrutando de un tiempo a solas. Pero no, ahí estaba él, parado a su parecer muy tontamente casi al final del gran salón de su casa, enfundado en un esmoquin de corte inglés, que francamente se le ceñía al cuerpo como una segunda piel. Todo el conjunto era negro, menos la camisa, que era blanca. Él pensaba que se veía bastante "presentable" incluso con la pajarita que se había visto obligado a usar. Hubiese querido usar una corbata pero su madre se la había arrancado del cuello en cuanto le vio reemplazándola por la pajarita que ahora llevaba puesta.

El salón estaba ya muy lleno. Parecía que su madre no se había puesto ningún límite con respecto a la lista de invitados. Había varios grupos de gente, todos vestidos muy elegantemente, hablando en voz moderada y agradable. Algunos sonriendo más hipócritamente que otros, eso sí.

A pesar del ambiente relajado, Edward estaba de los nervios. No había pasado por alto las mirada que la mayoría de las más jovencitas y algunas cuarentones le estaban dando. Realmente, ¿Hacía falta que le dieran esas miradas que más hacerle sentir halagado, le hacían desear llenarse de barro o esconderse detrás de su madre? Las miradas hambrientas de algunas, resultaban hasta perturbadoras y aterradoras.

Sacudió su cabeza entonces y decidió ignorar todo eso. Se metió las manos en los bolsillo e inclinó la cabeza hacia el lado, mirando hacia las puertas de entrada esperando ver a sus amigos atravesar por ella. Quizás no fue tan buena idea mostrarse tan despreocupado, pensó, al escuchar varios suspiros muy audibles cerca de él.

Mierda. ¿Por qué no le dejaban en paz? Era sólo un maldito traje, nada más.

Y entonces sus amigos hicieron su aparición. Él esperaba que cada uno llegara con sus respectivas familias, pero allí estaban ellos otra vez, pasando el protocolo y las reglas por el culo.

Y allí estaban, ambos caminando hombro con hombro. Jasper sonriendo educadamente y Emmett con una mueca de incomodidad. Edward sonrió cuando vio a Jasper levantar la mano derecha a ciegas y dirigirla al brazo de Emmett y tirar hacia abajo, ya que este estaba tratando de aflojarse la corbata. Y sonrió más cuando les vio caminar hacia él y Jasper sin dejar de sonreír cortésmente y asentir a las personas que le saludaban al pasar, atajaba la mano de Emmett cada vez que este hacia el ademán de dirigirla hacia la corbata.

Al llegar a su lado, Emmett no dejó de caminar hasta que estuvo a un palmo de su nariz violando su espacio personal sin consideración alguna. El chico fijó sus entrecerrados ojos azules en el verde de los suyos y le gruñó.

\- Yo no grr estoy grr gordo grr - realmente parecía un perro con rabia, bufando y enseñando los dientes.

Edward se le quedó mirando con la boca ligeramente abierta y después de dos segundos atinó a inclinarse hacia atrás para poder mirar mejor a Emmett a la cara.

\- Ya lo sé. ¿Por qué lo dices? yo no he dicho nada, tu no estás gordo ¿Quién te dijo que yo dije eso? porque no lo he hecho, si piensas que lo hice entonces estás equivocado. Yo jamás me atrevería a decir algo como eso, sabiendo lo mucho que a ti te molestaría lo que tu dijiste que alguien dijo que yo supuestamente dije, y no...

\- ¡Ya!

Ante la exclamación de Emmett, Edward por fin se quedó callado y le miró con unos ojos muy grandes e inocentes. Jasper apretaba los labios aguantándose la risa, él siempre había pensado que Edward se veía tierno cuando hacia esa expresión y sabía que el muy desgraciado tenía la absoluta certeza de lo que podía provocar con ella.

Emmett titubeó. Pero luego de unos segundos se encogió de hombros y con indiferencia espetó:

\- Como sea.

Cuando Emmett volteó la cabeza para mirar hacia el otro lado del gran salón, Jasper y Edward se miraron con complicidad, y cuando Edward le guiñó un ojo, a Jasper se le escapó una risita que trató de disfrazar con una tos. Emmett se volteó entonces a mirarlo, ceñudo. Pero Jasper ya se había girado, aparentando buscar algo de tomar.

Sonriendo, pensó que ahora que estaba junto a sus amigos, la reunión/evento/fiesta ya no se le antojaba tan desagradable, ni siquiera con el triple de miradas que él y sus amigos estaban recibiendo.

Su muy positivo pensamiento se desvaneció en cuanto se le ocurrió recorrer el salón con la mirada, y sus ojos se toparon y quedaron atrapados en unos ojos negros y profundos, que le miraban intensamente desde la otra punta de la gran habitación.

Mierda.


	5. Capítulo 4

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Descripción explícitas de situaciones sexuales chico/chico y hetero. Lenguaje soez y malas palabras.**

* * *

Capítulo 4:

Estaba estúpidamente paralizado, y no, no bastaba con decir sólo "paralizado", lo correcto era decir "estúpidamente" también.

Podía notar perfectamente a Jasper girando sobre sí mismo cada pocos segundos, tratando de localizar a su madre, o eso es lo que Edward asumió al escucharle decir "... ¿Dónde estará ésta vieja bruja?... " aunque Edward no estaba seguro de para qué querría localizarla, si mientras más lejos y por más tiempo estuviera fuera de su vista, Jasper más feliz era.

Como fuera. También, por el rabillo del ojo captaba las muecas y los guiños coquetos que Emmett le lanzaba a cuanta mujer cruzara los ojos con él.

Sin embargo, su completa atención estaba en aquellos preciosos ojos negros. El hombre al otro lado de la habitación le miraba también, pero Edward pudo notar un punto de incomprensión difícil de explicar, como si de pronto el hombre no supiera qué demonios estaba haciendo allí.

De pronto, el hombre se movió. Edward le vio levantar el brazo, llevando en su mano izquierda una copa de Brandy. El movimiento de aquellos labios carnosos al posarse suavemente contra el cristal, y el subir y bajar de la manzana de Adán, atrayendo la atención hacia aquella garganta deliciosa, hicieron que el estómago de Edward se sacudiera felizmente. El maldito y molesto cosquilleo subió y bajó a su antojo pero no desapareció.

Por fin, un firme jalón en su manga efectuada por Jasper le hizo despertar de su ensimismamiento. Su amigo estaba a su lado, mirándolo preocupadamente, aún sujetando la tela de su saco.

Edward asintió ante la insistente pregunta presente en los ojos de Jasper.

\- Estoy bien. No pasa nada.

A pesar de la firmeza en sus palabras, algo del asombro que había sentido antes debía reflejar su rostro, porque Jasper giró la cara y buscó entre el montón de gente hasta encontrar la razón del cambio operado en su amigo.

Y allí estaba. Cómo no reconocerlo u olvidarse de ese sujeto, después de haberlo visto tratando de verificar con su lengua las amígdalas de la Sra. Masen.

\- ¿Ya se fijaron quién está por allá? - se escuchó de pronto la voz de Emmett.

Tanto Edward como Jasper voltearon la cabeza al mismo tiempo encontrándose con que los ojos de Emmett también estaban posados en el otro lado del salón.

\- Sí - contestaron ambos.

Edward de dio cuenta con un pequeño sobresalto de que aquellos inquietantes ojos aun estaban fijos en su persona, por lo que desvió rápidamente la vista, no queriendo sentir otra vez ese tonto cosquilleo.

Pero Emmett y Jasper no le habían imitado, de hecho, ambos tenían los ojos clavados en el sujeto, y no precisamente de buena forma. Habían notado las insistentes miradas sobre Edward y eso, por alguna razón, les cayó como patada en el hígado.

Repentinamente, la suave música de fondo que había estado amenizando el salón, se detuvo. Dos segundos después una sonriente y radiante Elizabeth entró por las puertas dobles que conectaban el salón con el vestíbulo.

La hermosa mujer lucía un vestido negro semi brillante, tenía un escote en V, unas mangas cortas que le llegaban poco más abajo de los hombros descubiertos, y que se enrollaban delicadamente en sus antebrazos. En la zona del busto, tenía tiras de telas entrelazadas formando una bonita red, bajando hasta el estómago en donde dos tiras más grandes y gruesas se cruzaban hasta la espalda apretando su cintura. La falda era suelta y hasta medio muslo, y sus pies eran adornados por unos hermosos tacones negros.

Edward podía decir que era el conjunto más sencillo que le había visto a su madre, pero también tenía que admitir que la mujer nunca había lucido más hermosa que en ese momento. Tal vez fuera la enorme sonrisa que cruzaba su cara, o el brillo que acentuaba el verde de sus ojos, o quizás era ese moñito tan coqueto que impedía que el tomate formado por su cabello no se deshiciera, o esos pequeños aritos brillantes que atraían la atención a sus pequeñas orejas. No, Edward no tenía la menor idea, lo único que sabía era que su madre se veía esplendorosamente preciosa.

Sus pasos eran muy firmes, a pesar de el enorme tamaño de aquellos tacones. Elizabeth no pareció dudar ni un segundo qué dirección tomar. Cinco zancadas más y estuvo a centímetros de su objetivo. Después de sonreírle y recibir otra sonrisa y un guiño como respuesta, Elizabeth se giró para hacerle frente a la enorme cantidad de personas que la miraban y sin intimidarse ni un poco, comenzó a decir.

\- Muy buenas noches queridos amigos, sean bienvenidos - un coro de "Buenas noches" y "Gracias" resonó por el salón durante unos segundos, cuando ésta estuvo en completo silencio otra vez, ella prosiguió - Siendo ésta una velada bastante inesperada y con muy poco tiempo de planificación, yo espero que sea de su agrado, y que puedan permitirse pasar un espléndido momento - Elizabeth les dirigió una sonrisita que fue correspondida por varios - Por supuesto, no sin antes comunicarles el especial motivo por el que estamos hoy reunidos...

\- Esto ya parece boda ¿No crees? - Emmett susurró con una burlesca sonrisa muy bajito para que sólo sus dos amigos escucharan, recibiendo como respuesta dos miradas incrédulas - "Estamos aquí reunidos hoy, para presenciar la sagrada unión entre esta santa mujer y este santo hombre... - comenzó a parodiar con un aire solemne. Jasper sonrió y Edward frunció el ceño.

\- Cierra tu puta boca, Emmett. Eso no tiene ninguna gracia - le interrumpió Edward profundamente disgustado. Dos señoras que estaban a un metro por delante de ellos se giraron para mirarlo escandalizadas por su lenguaje. Edward ni siquiera les prestó atención, ocupado como estaba en fulminar a Emmett.

Emmett sólo atinó a reírse bajito.

\- Por la cara que pusiste, yo creo que es muy gracioso.

\- Estúpido imbécil.

Los tres se volvieron hacia Elizabeth justo a tiempo para verla tomarse de la mano con el sujeto desconocido y con una gran sonrisa anunciar:

_ ... Así que tengo el gusto de presentarles a Jacob Black, mi prometido.

...

Hubo un silencio de tres segundos, tiempo que les tomó a todos recuperarse del shock y comenzar a aplaudir y vitorear. Sin embargo, la mayoría no lo logró ocultar del todo su desconcierto.

Había tres figuras completamente inmóviles que miraban con los ojos como platos la escena frente a ellos, sin reaccionar. Hasta que Emmett abrió su boca para decir exactamente lo que en ese momento pasaba por su cabeza, como era su costumbre.

\- La puta que la parió - dijo completamente sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? - le preguntó Edward a Jasper. Éste se giró para devolverle la mirada, exasperado.

\- ¿Emmett? no le hagas caso, él es...

\- No, no Emmett. Mi madre ¿Acaso dijo que ese hombre, a quien por cierto contando esta vez lo hemos visto dos veces, es su prometido? ¿Eso fue lo que dijo?

Jasper vaciló, no sabiendo cómo tomarse la reacción de Edward, que lucía muy incrédulo y parecía rogarle con los ojos para que Jasper le sacara del supuesto error.

\- Sí, eso fue exactamente lo que dijo.

\- Oh mierda ¡Está completamente loca! - exclamó, llamando la atención otra vez de las mismas señoras, que ahora miraron a Edward completamente de acuerdo.

\- Vamos, vamos Eddie. No es para tanto - Emmett le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y le dio unas supuestamente tranquilizadoras palmaditas en el brazo.

\- ¡¿Qué no es para tanto, dices?! - ahora el escandalizado era Edward, que miró a Emmett con los ojos enloquecidos. Éste se encogió de hombros, no viendo, al parecer de Edward, la gravedad del asunto.

\- No es para tanto - repitió calmadamente - Es que no estás mirando el panorama completo, ni considerando todos sus significados.

Edward frunció los labios y le dio una mirada escéptica.

\- ¿A caso tu sí?

\- Por supuesto. Mira a ese hombre - le dijo señalando a Jacob Black con su enorme manaza. Edward no le hizo caso. Emmett se dio cuenta y con la misma mano izquierda que era la que tenía desocupada, lo tomó de la barbilla y lo forzó a mirar - Mira eso. Si yo puedo verlo, tu también.

\- No veo nada - dijo tercamente intentando soltarse de Emmett. Pero mentía, porque era obvio que veía algo. Jacob Black era malditamente atractivo. Poseía una remarcadamente varonil atracción que llegaba a intimidar un poco. Pero eso no pensaba decírselo a Emmett.

\- Claro que sí - le contradijo - ¿No puedes pensar en por qué tu madre se casaría con un hombre así? no es por el dinero, eso ya lo sabemos. No, a lo que tu madre ha apuntado...

\- Emmett - susurró Jasper previniéndolo de decir algo estúpido, pero Emmett le ignoró.

\- ... Es a lo que el tipo tiene entre las piernas - terminó de decir con un aire casual y por fin soltando a Edward que se apresuró a masajearse la mandíbula.

\- No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso - murmuró Jasper dando miraditas alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie les estaba oyendo. Aunque allí, rodeados de viejas chismosas era difícil tener privacidad.

\- ¿Por qué? - le preguntó Emmett quien parecía genuinamente confundido - Si es cierto. Sólo hay que mirarlo. Es claro que la Sra. Elizabeth no lo quiere para más que otra cosa que hacer mierda los resortes de su enorme cama.

\- Aún si fuera así, es una locura que quiera casarse con ese tipo - siguió Edward protestando, negándose a creer aquello - Me atrevería a decir, y a juzgar por las expresiones asombradas de todos aquí, que nadie ha visto a ese tipo antes.

\- Sí, es repentino. Y seguramente la fecha de boda debe estar muy cercana, pero date cuenta que tu madre ya es una mujer mayor, no vieja, pero sí mayor - Emmett argumentó con seriedad - Estoy seguro de que sólo está asegurándose de no quedar como una cuarentona solterona. Y es bastante difícil que otro cuarentón esté soltero, que esté soltero y esté bueno, que tenga dinero y no tenga hijos ni una ex esposa. Él es todo eso.

\- Ni siquiera sabemos si es así - le porfió Edward frunciéndole el ceño.

\- Claro que sí. Y disculpa que te lo diga pero, tu madre ha sido una zorra bastante astuta. Se asegurará de casarse con él y amarrarlo lo antes posible antes de que aparezca una nenita de veinte con las curvas, los senos y el culo mucho más firme. A mi me parece muy lógico - Emmett se encogió de hombros como si el asunto no tuviera mayor importancia.

Edward se puso a negar con la cabeza, y se quedó mirando a su madre, quien junto al sujeto, recibían felicitaciones y apretones de manos.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Elizabeth consiguió sacárselos a todos de encima y comenzó a buscar por todo el salón a su hijo. Cuando lo vio, se encontró con que él la miraba y sin poder resistirse le sonrió muy feliz. Sin embargo Edward se mantuvo indiferente, incluso cuando vio a su madre entrelazar su mano con la del sujeto y comenzar a caminar hacia él.

\- Edward cielo - le dijo ella, al parecer sin percatarse de la frialdad con Edward la miraba - Quiero que conozcas a Jacob...

-... Black, tu prometido - le interrumpió sin emoción - Sí, ya te escuché.

Elizabeth al fin pareció salir de su burbuja de felicidad para percatarse de la tención que había llenado repentinamente el ambiente. Le dio a su hijo una dura mirada de advertencia que Edward ignoró a favor de mirar al sujeto.

Estiró la mano, que Jacob le estrechó enseguida. Edward le dio un firme apretón y lo soltó enseguida, haciendo caso omiso del vuelco en su estómago y de su estúpido corazón acelerándose. Sentía que la mano le quemaba, por lo que se la metió en el bolsillo del pantalón con pretendida desenvoltura, para frotársela contra la tela, sin conseguir que la sensación se disipara.

El asunto podía estar haciendo que su sangre hirviera, pero no por eso iba a ser descortés, por lo que le ofreció una sonrisa tirante.

\- Yo soy Edward Masen. Pero estoy seguro de que mi madre - le dio a la susodicha una torva mirada antes de volver a mirar los ojos negros - Ya se lo habrá mencionado.

\- Por supuesto - contestó el señor Black con su voz ronca y profunda. Oh mierda, Edward hubiera deseado que no lo hiciera, tenía una voz muy bonita... Y seductora. Era una voz que no esperas escuchar de cualquiera, pero que te hacía desear oírla por horas. Edward pensó que esa voz le quedaba a aquel hombre como anillo al dedo - Lizzi habla sólo maravillas de ti.

Edward ocultó como pudo el estremecimiento que le recorrió el cuerpo entero, mierda, tenía que calmarse. Por una parte se sentía completamente cautivado por el sujeto, pero por otra, se sentía furioso con él por aparecer así de repente en su vida, porque estaba seguro de que esto sólo podía significar cambios. Bueno o malos, aún era muy pronto para saberlo. No obstante, se sintió mucho mejor y más calmado cuando sus amigos se movieron acercándose más a él.

Sin embargo, el sutil movimiento hizo que la atención del Señor Black se desviara hacia ellos.

Elizabeth se apresuró a presentar.

\- Ellos son amigos de Edward. Emmett McCarty - al oír su nombre, Emmett ofreció su mano con una enorme sonrisa. El Señor Black la tomó enseguida y Edward sintió un poquito de admiración al ver que el hombre se mantenía incólume ante el apretón rompe huesos que estaba seguro Emmett le había dado - Y él es Jasper Whitlock.

Jasper también le estrechó la mano, en su cara había una sonrisa amable pero sus ojos desbordaban cautela - Un gusto.

\- Igualmente - correspondió el Señor Black, mirándolos intermitentemente con algo que a Edward le pareció diversión. Al percatarse de ello, Edward no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño levemente y preguntarse de qué se estaría riendo el idiota en su mente. Probablemente había visto el antagonismo que sentían ellos por él. Tal vez pensaba que se sentían amenazados con su presencia.

Elizabeth dio un pequeño aplauso y rebotó en su lugar con una renovada sonrisa de felicidad.

\- Esto es estupendo. La fiesta se prolongará por un rato más. Edward cielo, te recomiendo que vayas a saludar a tus tías, que estaban preguntando por ti - Edward frunció aún más el ceño, disgustado por lo que se le venía encima - Y cambia esa cara de sufrido, jovencito. Son tus tías, no te han visto en mucho tiempo - Edward hizo una mueca y su enfado subió varios niveles al notar la sonrisa petulante que Jacob Black intentaba ocultar - Emmett, te voy a pedir por favor que no bebas demasiado - le dijo al chico justo cuando éste había conseguido por fin una copa de champan y estaba tomando un sorbito.

\- Pero Sra. Elizabeth, no he bebido nada, es mi primer sorbo. Lo juro - le aseguró mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos. Elizabeth apretó los labios pero dejó de mirarlo con severidad.

\- Muy bien, yo sólo te decía. Y Jasper - prosiguió mirando ahora al rubio para llamar su atención ya que éste se encontraba muy entretenido mirando a Emmett apurar los tragos de su copa a escondida de Elizabeth para conseguir otra.

\- Dígame Sra. Elizabeth - contestó con una solícito asentimiento de cabeza. Edward sonrió de medio lado y con un disimulado movimiento de balanceo consiguió llevar su brazo hacia atrás para darle un pellizco junto debajo de la nalga izquierda. Jasper respingó y exclamó sorprendido, recibiendo una mirada molesta y confundida de parte de Elizabeth.

Edward no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisita pero tosió para disimular y bajó la mirada hacia sus zapatos para ocultar parcialmente la cara. Entrelazó las manos detrás de la espalda para que su madre no pudiera sospechar de él y cuando se atrevió a echar una mirada, vio a Jacob Black mirándolo con un brillo conocedor en los ojos.

Maldita sea.

\- Tu madre ha estado buscándote.

\- Ah - Jasper intentó no hacer una mueca de disgusto. Así que la vieja hurraca también había estado buscándolo, seguramente para reñirle por alguna estupidez. De todas formas, a pesar de sus sentimientos, forzó a su cara a formar una expresión agradable al responder - Que bien. Porque yo también he estado buscándola - le dio un vistazo rápido a sus amigos, Edward le miraba confundido y Emmett con la boca abierta - Seguramente aparecerá por aquí en cualquier momento - esa última frase le costó mucho más no decirla como si le estuviera quemando la lengua.

\- Fantástico - respondió Elizabeth quien esa noche parecía incapaz de encontrar algo que la bajara de su nube feliz, incluso la cara de perro que Edward seguía dedicándole cuando el chico no estaba ocupado intercambiando sonrisas y gestos con sus amigos, por lo que Jacob pudo notar - Jacob y yo iremos a saludar a algunos amigos.

Y sin más, lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó lejos.

Edward por fin pudo respirar hondo lo suficiente para calmarse.

\- Vaya, pero qué situación - comentó Emmett tomando de su nueva copa.

Edward asintió desentrelazando sus manos para meterlas en sus bolsillos, Jasper abrió la boca y estaba apunto de comentar algo, cuando un llamado a su derecha hizo que los tres miraran en esa dirección.

\- ¡Jasper! - era la Sra. Whitlock, que venía como un huracán en dirección de su hijo. Si fuera posible, la mujer estaría escupiendo fuego por los ojos y la boca, de lo enojada que estaba.

\- Madre - le saludó Jasper en cuanto la tuvo cerca. Su voz era igual de indiferente como lo había sido la de Edward al contestarle a Elizabeth.

Mientras, Emmett se había apresurado a tomarse lo que le quedaba en la copa de un sólo trago y deshacerse de ella lo más disimuladamente que pudo. Edward en el acto había sacado sus manos de sus bolsillos no queriendo por nada del mundo recibir un sermón de la enojosa señora.

\- ¿Dónde has estado? - le increpó a su hijo sin molestarse en contestar el saludo. La mujer era bastante bajita, aún con los enormes tacones. Iba ataviada en un vestido verde menta que al parecer de Jasper le hacía ver más como un ogro que como una señora normal. A pesar de tener que mirar hacia arriba para hacerle frente a su hijo, la mujer lograba dar un aspecto bastante intimidante.

\- Aquí, con mis amigos - le respondió, tratando como siempre de dirigirle la menor cantidad de palabras posibles.

\- Tus amigos - repitió ella mirando de arriba abajo a Edward y Emmett evaluando claramente sus atuendos con la mirada. Nunca había mirado con buenos ojos esa amistad. Emmett le parecía demasiado vulgar y corriente para andar con su hijo, a pesar de ser amiga de la Sra. McCarty y de compartir el té con ella más veces de las que le gustaría, no podía evitar sentir un desprecio por su hijo. El matrimonio McCarty era un buen matrimonio e incluso tenían muy buenos contactos e influencias, pero ella no estaba de acuerdo en la forma tan indulgente con la que trataban a su hijo. Le daban tantas libertades que no se sorprendería el día que en que el chico cayera en la cárcel. Luego sus ojos de posaron sobre Edward, en ese pelo desordenado y esas facciones engañadoramente atractivas, que sabía que lo único que podían traer eran problemas. Por supuesto, el concepto que ella tenía de Edward era un poco mejor que el que tenía de Emmett, pues sabía que el chico era más consciente y precavido con sus actos, y tenía un poco más de clase. Sin embargo, nada bueno podía salir de un chico que había crecido solamente con la influencia de su madre, sin un padre que se pusiera firme, y le diera el ejemplo de un verdadero hombre. Ella no tenía idea de que Edward era gay, pero su instinto femenino le decía que algo malo había con ese chico. Que Edward fuera gay no era malo, pero dentro de los conceptos de valor y moral de la Sra. Whitlock sí que lo era.

Jasper al darse cuenta del desprecio escondido en los ojos de su madre, no pudo evitar adelantarse medio paso hacia el frente tapando parcialmente con su cuerpo a sus amigos. Su madre le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero Jasper se quedó donde estaba. La verdad es que ni siquiera se percató de que se había movido hasta que su madre le miró con disgusto. Había sido un reflejo de su sentido de protección. Con él, su madre podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero a sus amigos que ni los mirara siquiera.

\- Sí, he estado aquí todo el tiempo - reiteró atrayendo la atención de su madre sobre él. A pesar de intentarlo, no pudo evitar que en su voz de filtrara el enojo por lo que su contestación fue un poco cortante. La Sra. Whitlock pareció erizarse.

\- No me refería a eso - y la contestación de ella fue incluso más severa que antes. Jasper apretaba los puños pero los relajó de inmediato al sentir un pequeño toque en medio de su espalda. Respiró profundo y volvió a intentarlo.

\- Estaba en casa de Emmett, consiguiendo un traje.

Ella bufó y su mirada fue más despreciativa cuando ésta vez le inspeccionó a él.

\- Si no te hubieras comportando como un niñito malcriado y caprichoso, habrías podido venir vestido apropiadamente - dijo, refiriéndose al hecho de cuando Jasper quemó todos sus trajes para reuniones importantes - Eres un Whitlock, y deberías honrar nuestro apellido. Mínimamente, vistiendo bien.

Jasper suspiró y adoptó una expresión aburrida.

\- Lo lamento madre, como tu dijiste, soy un malcriado; no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

El contacto en su espalda pasó de ser un leve toque a un roce mucho más insistente. Lo estaba intentando, como siempre, de no ser insolente con su madre. Pero es que era tan difícil.

\- Jasper - la voz de su madre bajó una octava volviéndose tan severa como le fue posible. Había captado el insulto hacia su persona en la contestación de su hijo. No era estúpida. Si afirmaba ser un malcriado, era obvio que estaba insultándola, pues ella siempre había afirmado que la buena educación se aprende en casa.

Afortunadamente, el Señor Whitlock decidió hacer acto de presencia justo en ese momento. Iba enfundado en un esmoquin negro de corte recto hecho a su medida. El parecido entre Jasper y su padre era bastante impresionante. Las únicas diferencias eran las arrugas de más del Señor Whitlock y el brillo jovial y atrevido del que este carecía pero que su hijo sí tenía.

\- Hijo - le saludó levantando la copa de la cual estaba bebiendo a modo de saludo.

\- Padre - Jasper le correspondió con una leve inclinación de su cabeza, relajando sus facciones tensas con mucha más facilidad.

\- Bastante buena reunión ¿No lo crees? quien lo hubiera dicho - comentó con una sonrisita apoderándose de sus finos labios. Era obvio de dónde había sacado Jasper su sentido del humor y su capacidad de encontrar graciosas hasta las cosas más pequeñas.

\- Querido - le amonestó su esposa conviniéndole con una mirada a ser más prudente.

\- Um - el Señor Whitlock dio un pequeño sorbo de su copa sin dejar la sonrisa burlona - ¿Cómo estás, chico? - preguntó con la vista fija en Edward. Jasper se hizo a un lado para dejar a la vista a su amigo. Edward se adelantó un poco todavía con la mano en la espalda de Jasper. Con la otra, que por suerte resultaba ser la mano derecha le estrechó la mano que el Señor Whitlock le tendía.

\- Podría estar mejor señor, pero gracias por preguntar - contestó educada pero sinceramente. El Señor Whitlock soltó una carcajada.

\- Ya me imagino, ya me imagino - contestó dando la impresión de estásela pasando en grande. Parecía que era el único que realmente estaba disfrutando de todo eso. Ah y Emmett también por supuesto, quién se adelantó rápidamente para incluirse en la conversación.

\- ¿Cómo está Señor Whitlock? - le saludó jovialmente devolviendo el apretón de mano. El hombre siguió sonriendo, inclusive cuando su mujer a su lado levantó la nariz orgullosamente para hacer ver lo indignada que estaba por el comportamiento de su esposo.

\- Ah, Emmett. Bastante bien, muchacho. Uno nunca tiene suficiente de estas reuniones ¿No estás de acuerdo?

\- Completamente de acuerdo, señor - le respondió sonriendo alegremente, sin hacerle caso a Edward, que le estaba dando pequeños codazos - Sobre todo cuando los motivos de tan impresionante reunión resulta ser un anuncio... Inesperado.

El señor Whitlock soltó otra carcajada fuerte también haciendo caso omiso a las enojosas miradas de su esposa. Él no era como su mujer, que se la pasaba regañando a su hijo a cada momento, sí pensaba que había cosas que su hijo no debería hacer, pero la verdad es que pensaba que era normal, el chico estaba recién saliendo de la difícil etapa de la adolescencia y le iba a tomar un tiempo para poder adecuarse a los cambios que significaban convertirse en un adulto. Además, tampoco le importaba que clase de personas Jasper escogiera como amigos, si estos venían de una buena familia, con contactos, dinero y poder, por él estaba bien. Aunque por supuesto, esto tampoco significara que fuera muy afectivo. Siempre fue más bien frío con Jasper. Si le preguntaran a Jasper cuando fue la última vez que su padre le dio un abrazo o al menos una palmada de afecto en la espalda, Jasper diría que no se acordaba, y añadiría que estaba seguro de que su padre jamás había tenido esa clase de gestos con él. Y tendría razón.

En ese momento, otra señora llegó, igual de baja que la Sra. Whitlock, pero enfundada en un vestido borgoña largo y entallado, que hacía resaltar su delgada figura. Su negro cabello lleno de rulos estaba suelto cayendo graciosamente hasta su media espalda. Ella se acercó ágilmente y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se acercó a Emmett y procedió a besarle ambas mejillas.

\- ¡Mamá! - se quejó el chico haciendo una pequeña mueca por ser avergonzado de semejante manera en público. Sin embargo, la mujer siguió sonriendo sin hacerle mucho caso.

\- Devuelve los besos a tu madre, Emmett. No te he visto en todo el día - le dijo ella fingiendo regañarle, aunque su sonrisa no vaciló y el brillo cariñoso de sus ojos no se desvaneció. Edward y Jasper sonrieron burlonamente al ver al grandulón poner los ojos en blanco e inclinarse hacia abajo para besar a su madre.

\- Pero si estuve hoy en casa, mamá - se quejó el chico mientras la besaba. La mujer negó con la cabeza y le mesó los cabellos con una mano fina y delicada.

\- Sí, estuviste en casa, y ni aún así tuviste la consideración de ir a saludar. Oh, hola Edward - se acercó entonces a él para besarle en la mejilla y Edward también tuvo que inclinarse para que ella pudiera hacerlo.

\- Hola Sra. McCarty.

\- Ya te he dicho que me llames Maggie - le dijo ella sonriéndole también. Edward asintió sintiéndose un poco incómodo. Lo cierto es que no le parecía bien y adecuado tutearla, le parecía una falta de respeto - ¿Cómo estás querido? - le preguntó ella amablemente, los ojos reluciendo de preocupación.

\- Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y usted?

\- Muy asombrada con las nuevas noticias, pero supongo que será cosa de acostumbrarse - le respondió suavemente. Luego se giró para ver a Jasper, quien sonreía con un tipo de sonrisa maliciosa que le dijo a Edward que su amigo estaba recordando cierta... Idea, que los involucraba a ellos dos activamente junto a los señores McCarty. Cuando Jasper se inclinaba para besar en la mejilla a Maggie, sus ojos se toparon con los ojos escrutadores y entrecerrados de Edward, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír más ampliamente sabiendo que le había pillado.

\- Jasper, hace mucho que no te veía. Te ves muy guapo - le dijo. Jasper siguió sonriendo, sobre todo porque sabía que ese comentario ofendería a su madre, ya que la mujer consideraba que ese atuendo no estaba a la altura de su clase.

\- Muchas gracias, Sra. McCarty. Hoy usted luce encantadora, como siempre - susurró encantadoramente, lo que arrancó pequeñas risitas de la risueña mujer. Sólo entonces Maggie pareció percatarse de la presencia del matrimonio Whitlock, pero era obvio que ellos ya se habían visto porque Maggie se acercó a ellos y reanudó cualquier conversación que hubiesen estado teniendo antes.

Cuando se hubieron asegurado de que Maggie había conseguido captar la completa atención de los señores Whitlock, los chicos se apiñaron alejándose un poco de ellos lo más disimuladamente que pudieron.

\- No puedo esperar para que este circo termine - murmuró Edward en un susurro hastiado, medio escondiéndose detrás de Emmett cuando avistó a las antes mencionadas tías a las cuales se suponía que tenía que saludar, entrar por las puertas dobles del salón. Jasper hizo una mueca y abriendo los ojos con alarma se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a las puertas.

\- Mierda, y son justamente las que aprietan fuerte.

Emmett simplemente sonrió y se quedó tranquilo, bebiendo de su nueva copa, la cual ninguno de sus amigos le había visto conseguir.

\- Ustedes son unos egoístas - les reprochó sonriendo burlón - Qué les cuesta permitir que las pobres señoras disfruten por unos pequeños momentos de estos cuerpos esculturalmente juveniles.

\- ¡Son mis tías abuelas, Emmett! - chilló Edward desde atrás de su espalda, susurrándole al oído escandalizado - No se supone que deberían hacer eso. No está bien y es asqueroso.

Jasper asentía vigorosamente, dando pequeños vistazos por todo el salón asegurándose de que las aterradoras señoras no anduvieran muy cerca.

\- Sí, bueno. A la tía Eulalia se le desvían un poco las manos pero... No creo que sea para tanto - respondió Emmett sin darle tanta importancia, más concentrando en beber. Edward le dio un pequeño empujón que no esperaba y que casi hace que meta toda la nariz dentro de la copa - ¡Edward!

\- Shshshshs. Cierra la boca, Emmett. Maldita sea.

\- Pues no me botes el trago, idiota. ¡Y deja de culiarme!

\- ¡No te estoy...! - Edward se sonrojó ligeramente y se alejó un poco de modo que no hubiese contacto entre ellos.

\- ¡Ya cállense los dos! - les amonestó Jasper haciendo ademanes desesperados con las manos - Están llamando la atención con sus alaridos de nenas y lo único que van a conseguir es que nos encuentren más rápido ¡Y no pienso permitir que me toqueteen esas manos arrugadas! ¡La última vez a la tía Eulalia sólo le faltó comprobar de que porte tengo las pelotas!

Después de todas esas palabras pronunciadas en un furioso susurro, se produjo un momento de silencio en donde sus amigos le miraron con la boca abierta.

\- ¡Jasper! - exclamó Edward mirando a su rubio amigo por encima del hombro de Emmett.

\- Oye, que te has pasado tío - le dijo Emmett mirándolo con seriedad.

Jasper se sonrojó y desvió la vista luciendo arrepentido. De acuerdo, tal vez se le había pasado la mano hablando así sobre las tías de la Sra. Elizabeth.

\- Yo... No quise... Lo sien... - el pobre no sabía como formular una disculpa que fuera lo suficientemente buena.

\- Mira que decir que mis alaridos son iguales a los de una nena, hay que joderse - le interrumpió Emmett haciéndose el ofendido.

\- Sí, sobre todo cuando tus chillidos no son muy masculinos tampoco - secundó Edward mirándole con la malicia brillando en sus ojos.

Jasper entrecerró los ojos.

\- Malditos idiotas, yo preocupándome por haber sido ofensivo y ustedes par de zopencos... - protestaba mientras trataba de pegarle manotazos a sus amigos, a lo que estos respondían apartándose entre risas.

Estaban en eso, cuando de pronto una aterradoramente feliz voz aguda resonó en la lejanía.

\- ¡Emmett! ¡Jasper! ¡Edward! ¡Mis sobrinos favoritos!

Los tres chicos se paralizaron en el acto, y abriendo los ojos con terror se dieron la vuelta justo para ver a cuatro señoras acercándose a ellos a paso enérgico.

Los tres tragaron saliva simultáneamente.

\- Que no era para tanto ¿Ah? - masculló Edward entre sus dientes apretados, tratando de simular unas sonrisa.

Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de prepararse mentalmente, cuando ya estaban siendo envueltos, apretujados y por qué no; toqueteados. Parecía que millones de manos estuvieran recorriendo sus cuerpos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Mi niño! ¡Cómo has crecido! - exclamaba tía Eulalia pasando sus arrugadas manos de arriba abajo por los brazos y el torso de Jasper, quien tenía una expresión perturbada en el rostro difícil de ignorar.

Edward y Emmett sufrían una situación parecida.

\- ¡Oh cielo! ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía! ¡Estás tan guapo! ¡Y tan grande! - decía tía Enriqueta, una señora de cincuenta años enfundada en un horrible vestido rosa y maquillaje excesivo. En realidad, las cuatro mujeres se parecían bastante en su forma de vestirse y maquillarse. La mujer tenía sus garras puestas sobre Edward y lo giraba una y otra vez para según ella apreciar todos sus cambios desde todos los ángulos, aunque según Jasper la señora lo único que quería era agarrar y tocar lo que más pudiera. Eustaquia y Emiliana, dos mujeres muy bajitas hacían otro tanto con Emmett quién miraba hacia el frente con una sonrisa orgullosa. Absorbía cada palabra dedicada a alabarlo, inflando tanto su ego y haciendo que sacara más pecho.

\- Emmett, cielo santo, niño. No puedo creer cuanto has crecido - le decía con dulzura apretando con sus manos los bíceps de Emmett, el cual conscientemente los endurecía mucho más - Me imagino a todas las jovencitas que deben suspirar por ti.

\- Sí - asintió Emmett con una sonrisita.

\- ¡Cielos! Creo, Enriqueta querida, que deberíamos ir a felicitar a Maggie. Esa chica ha formado a un excelente chico. Y tan guapo - siguió tía Emiliana, frotando con una mano la espalda de Emmett y con la otra parte del pecho.

\- Tienes toda la razón, querida. Y ¿Cómo te ha ido en los estudios, cielo? escuché que tú y tus amigos habían decido decidirse por la medicina. Una carrera tan hermosa - decía tía Enriqueta parloteando sin parar - Aunque yo te aconsejaría que tuvieran cuidado, querido. No dudo en que seas bastante popular en tu colegio ¿Verdad? - le preguntó sonriéndole coqueta.

Emmett se infló aún más.

\- Ah, así soy yo chiquita.

\- ¡Emmett! - le gritó Edward quien había estado escuchando tratando se sacarse de encima a la tía Eulalia, quien estaba empeñada en apretarle y besarle las mejillas. Daba gracias a Dios ser lo suficientemente alto como para que la vieja no lo pillara desprevenido. Ni aunque se parara de puntitas podría alcanzarlo.

Emmett al escucharlo se giró un poco y se rio.

\- No pasa nada hombre.

Eulalia y Eustaquia al escucharlo sonrieron y se fueron a saludarlo, mientras que Emiliana se acercaba a Jasper y Enriqueta a Edward. Por suerte, las dos mujeres se limitaron a besarles las mejillas a cada uno, y mesarles los cabellos. Aunque después de las preguntas correspondientes "¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela? ¿Cómo está tu familia?" se volvieron a pegar a ellos como garrapatas, diciendo cuanto los habían extrañado.

\- Ay querido, que bueno que ha sido verte, tienes que ir con tus amigos a casa alguna vez - comentaba Eulalia otra vez abrazada a Edward - Has sido un total ingrato, jovencito.

\- Lo lamento tía, es que he estado ocupado con mis estudios - le respondió fingiendo una sonrisa de disculpa, ignorando las miradas burlonas que Emmett le lanzaba.

\- Bueno, pero de todas formas podrías hacerte de un tiempo para ir a vernos - y añadió con una voz incluso más melosa - Nosotras siempre estamos solas.

Las otras tres mujeres asintieron con idénticas sonrisas y con los ojos llenos de escondido deseo.

"Oh mierda, nos quieren violar" pensó Edward entrando en pánico.

\- ¡En realidad! - exclamó Jasper deshaciéndose de los brazos que le apresaban con una sacudida y una sonrisa deslumbrante. Su voz suave captó la atención de las mujeres de inmediato - En realidad no creo que podamos. Estamos tan llenos de trabajados para la universidad que apenas podemos hacer nada. De hecho, ahora deberíamos estar estudiando - dijo mientras tomaba a Emmett del brazo y se lo arrancaba a Enriqueta. Empujó al chico sin ningún cuidado, incitándolo a que caminara - La Sra. Elizabeth nos pilló por sorpresa cuando nos dijo sobre la reunión, y tuvimos que posponer nuestra propia sesión de estudio. Lo cual no nos viene nada bien, ya que esta semana estamos copados de exámenes.

\- Oh cariño, lo sentimos tanto - se lamentó tía Eulalia poniéndose una mano a la altura del corazón y mirando a los tres chicos con compasión - Sabemos cuanto deben de estar esforzándose. Y por lo mismo deberían hacerse de un tiempito para escaparse de todo eso y relajarse. En nuestra casa serían bien recibidos y unos días alejados de todo esto les haría muy bien ¿Ciertos, queridas?

Las mujeres asintieron.

Jasper siguió sonriendo y asintiendo.

\- Lo sabemos. Y no saben cuan agradecidos estamos - dijo tomando a Edward del brazo también y tirándolo para alejarlo de Eulalia - Veremos qué podemos hacer. Pero ahora estamos muy cansados y yo creo que ya es suficiente de fiesta para nosotros. La Sra. Elizabeth no podrá sentirse ofendida por nuestra ausencia, ya que debe estar bastante entretenida con los demás invitados, pero de todas formas ¿Podrían cubrirnos? - preguntó mirándolas suplicante.

\- Por supuesto que sí, querido - asintió Eustaquia sin quitar la sonrisa escalofriante de su rostro - Pueden subir tranquilos.

\- Gracias - Jasper les dio la última sonrisa más encantadora que pudo formar antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar con sus amigos hacia la escalera. Aunque a sólo unos pasos de haberse alejado, la voz de Emiliana les hizo congelarse por un segundo.

\- Tu habitación sigue siendo la misma ¿Verdad, querido Edward? digo, por si Elizabeth tiene la loca idea de buscarte, para ir y avisarte.

Edward tragó saliva y fingió una sonrisa antes de girarse y negar.

\- No, no es la misma. No siempre duermo en la misma habitación. Me aburro demasiado rápido así que no siempre ocupo el mismo cuarto... ¡Bueno! ¡Buenas noches! - se dio la vuelta y junto a sus amigos se perdieron lo más rápido que pudieron entre la multitud.

\- Maldita sea, la vieja Eulalia me pellizcó una nalga - se quejó Jasper sobándose el cachete derecho, mientras subían las escaleras. Emmett soltó una carcajadas.

\- Son pequeñas demostraciones de amor, Jasper.

\- Bueno, prefiero que no me extrañen ni me quieran tanto. A decir verdad, casi preferiría que me tuvieran mala.

\- Estoy de acuerdo - asintió Edward suspirando con cansancio. Emmett se volvió a reír.

\- Son unos exagerados.

\- Y tú, un pervertido.

\- ¿Pervertido, yo?

\- "Ah, así soy yo chiquita" - se burló Edward haciendo muecas, luego fulminó a Emmett con los ojos entrecerrados - Eres asqueroso. Ni siquiera estabas haciendo el intento de sacártelas de encima.

\- ¡Oh vamos, chicos! son unas ancianitas, de haber querido, las hubiese lanzado al otro lado de la habitación con un simple chasquido de dedos.

Edward rodó los ojos y Jasper negó con la cabeza.

\- A veces me pregunto cómo es que logras llegar al final del día, si tu cabeza parece estar llena de aire- le dijo Jasper desabrochando los botones de su saco en cuanto vio la puerta de la habitación de Edward.

\- Eso no es cierto - refunfuñó el chico.

Entraron en silencio a la habitación y en cuanto Emmett cerró la puerta, lo primero que hizo fue aflojarse bruscamente la corbata para sacársela.

Jasper ya se había deshecho de la parte de arriba de su traje y ahora estaba desabrochando los botones de la camisa. Emmett estaba ya sólo en pantalones.

Edward al entrar se había ido directo al armario a buscar su pijama por lo que al darse la vuelta se llevó una sorpresota al ver a sus amigos desvistiéndose.

\- Wow wow wow wow. Esperen un momento - dijo levantando las manos, sujetando en una de ellas un pantalón de franela. Sus amigos se congelaron y le miraron - ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

Jasper y Emmett se miraron de arriba a abajo sin entender antes de mirar a Edward de nuevo.

\- Pues... Alistándonos para dormir, por supuesto - Emmett le dijo como si fuera obvio.

\- Claro - secundó Jasper, sacándose la camisa con un encogimiento de hombros y dejándola caer al suelo.

\- Ah no - negó Edward apretando los labios con obstinación - Hay dieciocho habitaciones más en la casa, en donde pueden dormir...

\- Ay Eddy, no esperarás realmente que nos vayamos a dormir a otro lado.

\- No veo cual es el problema - dijo Jasper sacándose los pantalones sin prestar atención a la mirada indignada de Edward.

\- El problema aquí es que ésta es mi habitación y ustedes la están invadiendo. ¿Qué no saben lo que es la privacidad?

Ambos chicos dejaron los que estaban haciendo abruptamente, por lo que Jasper se quedó parado sin pantalones y con un sólo calcetín puesto. Emmett estaba sólo en bóxer.

\- Oh ooooh, ya - asintió Emmett con una sonrisita socarrona que crispó los nervios de Edward de inmediato - Entiendo.

Jasper asintió.

\- A ver, par de tontos. ¿Qué es lo entienden? - preguntó Edward poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

\- Mira, no te molestes por nosotros - le dijo Emmett pateando sus zapatos lejos de si, y no dándole a Edward (¡imbécil!) por muy poco - Si lo que quieres es pasar tiempo de calidad con Manuela, por nosotros no hay problema - y sin más se digirió al sofá cama de dos plazas que Edward tenía empotrado a los pies de su cama.

\- ¡Qué! yo no... - Edward boqueó sin saber cómo rebatir esa afirmación. Y no ayudaba el que Jasper estuviera carcajeándose. - Tú ya cállate maldito desgraciado.

Edward se dio la vuelta sin más y se fue derecho al baño, necesitaba con urgencia una ducha.

Mientras, en la habitación Emmett y Jasper discutían por quien debía dormir en tal lado del sofá cama. Ninguno de los dos quería el lado del rincón. El realidad era el lado que quedaba pegado justo a los pies de la cama de Edward. Al final se decidieron por echarlo a la suerte.

\- ¡Piedra, papel o tijera! ¡Piedra, papel o tijera! ¡Ja! ¡Te gané! - exclamó Jasper sonriendo victorioso.

Emmett gruño - Estúpido tramposo.

\- Mal perdedor - se burló Jasper caminando a saltitos felices hasta el baño. Abrió la puerta que estaba sin seguro, y entró sin llamar. El cuarto estaba lleno de vapor y la silueta de Edward lavándose el cabello se podía apreciar difusamente a través de la cortina.

Jasper sonrió y sin más se dirigió al lavabo.

Después de una serie de sonidos después, Edward se detuvo y escuchó con atención.

\- ¿Jasper?

\- ¿MMhmmm?

\- ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

\- ¿Hagien`o e gué?

Edward abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¡Jasper! - asomó la cabeza por entre la cortina para confirmar lo que sospechaba y efectivamente, Jasper estaba lavándose los dientes con su cepillo - Maldito asqueroso. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Eso no es higiénico!

Jasper escupió.

\- Ah, no te preocupes. En realidad no me importa que este cepillo te haya quitado el sabor de las pollas que te hayas comido.

Edward se atragantó - Eres un ordinario. Y para saciar de una vez por todas tu morbosa curiosidad, jamás le he chupado nada a nadie. Y eso no es algo de lo que tu puedas jactarte - y con eso, volvió a meter la cabeza en la ducha.

Jasper negó con la cabeza y sonriendo divertido siguió lavándose los dientes con el cepillo de su amigo.

Una vez que hubo terminado, volvió a la habitación, sólo para darse cuenta de que el imbécil de Emmett se había aprovechado de su ausencia acostándose en su lado. Y el muy pelmazo tenía el descaro de hacerse el dormido. Jasper suspiró y se subió a la cama, de pasada, pegándole una patada en el trasero a su traicionero amigo.

\- ¡Ay!

\- Te lo mereces.

Minutos después Edward salió del baño vestido únicamente con los pantalones de pijama y frotando contra su cabeza una esponjosa toalla. Después de asegurarse de estar completamente seco, miró el espacio frente así, y mascullando por lo bajo se puso a recoger toda la ropa que sus desordenados amigos habían dejado tirada por allí. Luego, cuando todo estuvo en su lugar, caminó hacia la puerta y le puso el seguro, diciéndose a si mismo que no lo estaba haciendo por miedo a que sus tías se metieran a escondidas sino que... Es que la casa estaba llena de personas y... Se sentía mejor así... Sí, eso era. Después de asentir firmemente para si mismo, se dio la vuelta y por fin, por fin, se pudo acostar en su cama.

No pudo evitar suspirar contento.

\- ¿Ya empezaste, Eddie? al menos podrías haber tenido la consideración de esperar a que estuviéramos dormidos - se escuchó la burlona voz de Emmett en medio de la oscura habitación.

Jasper se rio.

\- Ya cállense par de inútiles. Quiero dormir.

\- No puedo creer que de verdad me hayan hecho caso, y hubiéramos venido a acostarnos - se quejó Jasper tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda.

\- ¿Y qué esperabas hacer? - le preguntó Edward mirando ociosa y relajadamente hacia el techo.

\- Bueno, no lo sé. Cualquier cosa. Como por ejemplo: escaparnos a mi casa o a la de Emmett. La fiesta durará toda la noche y por lo tanto, estaríamos solos.

\- Sí estás consciente de que mañana tenemos clases a primera hora, ¿Verdad?

\- ¡¿Qué?! - saltó Emmett sentándose de golpe y tratando de ver a Edward entre la oscuridad, y pudo hacerlo ya que la cortina de la ventana estaba descorrida y la luz del farol del patio iluminaba levemente la cama - Yo no pienso ir a clases.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué no?

\- ¿Pero cómo preguntas eso? ¿A caso no es obvio?

\- Eeeh... No.

\- Y se supone que eres el más listo de los tres - Emmett se masajeó la sien aparentando cansancio. Jasper soltó una risa que sacudió todo el sofá cama. Emmett le dio una breve mirada irritada - Pues sí es obvio. Y el que no vaya mañana a clases perdiendo mi puesto de alumno ejemplar, es absolutamente culpa de tu santa madre. A ella se le tenía que ocurrir hacer una fiesta a principio de semana.

\- Emmett. En primer lugar: por millonésima vez, es una reunión, no una fiesta. Y segundo: nadie te obligaba a venir. Perfectamente podrías haber reusado la invitación diciendo que tenías que estudiar al siguiente día. Nadie te lo habría reprochado. Pero conociéndote, dudo mucho que alguna vez se te ocurra hacer algo así.

\- Pues ¿Sabes qué, niño listo? ¡Esa era mi excusa! ¡No! ¡Esa ES mi excusa! Si mañana no voy será culpa de tu madre, que no se pudo esperar al fin de semana para hacer el anuncio de su próxima jodienda. Nooooo, ella tenía que hacerlo justo hoy. Y no, no podría reusar la invitación, cerebrito. Por la sencilla razón de que mi madre no me habría dejado. Es culpa de tu madre que yo pierda clases - volvió a reiterar y levantando el dedo índice exclamó - ¡Y es mi última palabra!

Dicho esto se recostó sobre su espalda con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Jasper otra vez se rio.

\- Sólo tú, Emmett.

\- Por supuesto que sí.

\- No sé ustedes, pero yo sí pienso ir - afirmó Edward ahogando un bostezo. Cinco segundos después todo el aire de sus pulmones fue sacado bruscamente cuando un bulto grande y pesado se le tiró encima. Era Emmett. Cuando Edward trató de quitárselo de encima, Emmett le sujetó ambas muñecas con sus enormes manazas para luego presionarlas contra la almohada a cada lado de su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué demonios...?

\- ¡Dime que no harás esa estupidez! ¡Júralo!

\- Emmett. Maldito seas. ¡Sal de encima! - exclamó Edward muy molesto e intentando con su cadera mover a Emmett.

\- No. Júralo. Anda. No irás mañana.

Edward se quedó tranquilo y miró a su amigo.

\- Sabes que yo no juro.

\- Nada más promételo.

Edward suspiró rendido.

\- Está bien. Prometo que no iré a clases.

\- No. Así no, otra vez.

\- ¡Pero si me pediste que lo prometiera y eso hice!

\- No. Ya me conozco todos tus trucos. Di y repite después de mi, chico listo " No iré mañana Martes a ninguna clase"

\- Eres un estúpido desgraciado ¿Lo sabías?

\- Dilo.

Edward resopló.

\- ¡Bien, bien! Prometo que mañana, Martes, no iré a clases.

\- Ok. Así sí.

\- Bien. Ya tienes lo que querías. Ahora vete.

\- Mmmm - Emmett fingió pensar - En realidad, aquí se está bastante cómodo.

Y antes de que Edward pudiera replicar Emmett se dejó caer encima, aplastándolo.

\- Ahhh - Edward trató de moverse - Mierda, no puedo... Respirar.

\- ¡Cómo no vas a poder respirar, hombre! - exclamó Emmett jocosamente, pero aún así levantándose lo mínimo, pero lo suficiente para que Edward tomara una bocanada de aire.

Entre los jadeos de Edward se escuchó la risa de Jasper.

\- ¿Ya terminaron de follar ustedes dos?

\- ¡Jasper! ¡Infeliz, desgraciado! ¡Ya verás cuando te tenga al alcance! - amenazó Emmett sin moverse de su lugar. Edward sonrió desde su vulnerable posición, ya más tranquilo.

\- Eso no podría pasar, Jasper. Porque Emmett no se lavó los dientes.

\- ¡Ahh! - Emmett boqueó indignado - No necesito llenarme la boca de esa apestosa pasta, muchas gracias pero mi boca huele muy bien.

\- Huele más bien a podrido - comentó Jasper, haciendo reír a Edward.

\- ¡No es cierto! p-por lo menos a mí... ¡No me huelen los pies!

Jasper se sentó en el acto.

\- ¡A mí no me huelen los pies!

Emmett se tiró a un lado quedando sentado y devolviéndole la furiosa mirada a Jasper.

\- ¡Yo no especifiqué a quién! ¡Si te diste por aludido ese no es mi problema!

Edward no paraba de reír.

\- ¡Yo no me di por aludido, cara de huele pedo!

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?

\- ¡AAAH JA JA JA JA JA!

Un súbito golpe en el pasillo hizo que los tres se callaran de inmediato. Miraron hacia la puerta con los ojos como platos cuando los descoordinados y para nada silenciosos golpes de tacos bajos les llegaron desde pasillo.

\- Oh, mierda. Son ellas- Ahora sí que había pánico en la voz de Emmett.

Se quedaron escuchando y se sobresaltaron cuando el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y poco tiempo después, cerrándose, le llegó.

\- ¡Están buscándonos! - Exclamó Jasper histérico pero lo más bajito que pudo. Edward se sentó en la cama y le hizo una seña de silencio a sus amigos, que asintieron con la cabeza al unísono.

Sin hacer ruido, Edward se hincó sobre la cama y se inclinó hacia adelante, haciendo a un lado a Emmett, para tomar la palanca de la ventana y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido moverlo hacia abajo. Después corrió el vidrio rápida y silenciosamente.

Emmett rio bajito.

\- Pareces todo un experto en escapes... ¡Ay! - Jasper le pegó en la cabeza,

\- ¡Shuuuu! ¡Cállate!

\- ¡Pues no me golpees!

\- ¡Cierren la boca, par de niñitas! y síganme - y sin más, Edward salió por la ventana.

\- No soy niñita - refunfuñaba Emmett mientras luchaba por sacar su enorme cuerpo por tan pequeño espacio.

Una vez logró hacerlo, se dio cuenta que lo único que no impedía que diera con su lindo cuerpecito contra el suelo, era una pedazo de concreto que sobresalía de la pared.

\- ¡Edward!

\- Aquí arriba. Escala por allí.

Edward estaba subido al techo, inclinado sobre el borde. Emmett miró hacia arriba, hacia donde su amigo le indicaba, viendo que en la pared, como si fueran una especie de adorno, había unos fierros gruesos que podían ser fácilmente usados como escalera.

\- ¡Date prisa! - apuró Jasper, que aún seguía dentro de la habitación y podía escuchar como las viejas pervertidas se acercaban más y más. Una vez que Emmett empezó a escalar, Jasper no esperó y salió dejando la ventana cerrada. Justo cuando el chico era ayudado por Edward a subir al techo, los tres escucharon con una claridad pasmosa como la puerta era destrabada con facilidad.

\- Debieron sacar las llaves de la cocina - susurró Edward gateando para no estar tan cerca del borde. Sus amigos le siguieron.

\- Mierda, ahora me arrepiento un poco de mi costumbre de dormir en ropa interior - se quejó Emmett imitando a Edward y sentándose a lo indio.

\- Agradece que no te guste dormir desnudo - le dijo Jasper con optimismo, frotándose levemente los brazos, que los tenía como carne de gallina.

\- Justo tenía que ser esta la noche en que hiciera un poco de frío - siguió Emmett con tono quejoso. Edward suspiró.

\- Lo siento, tal vez sí debimos irnos de aquí cuando pudimos- se disculpó bajando la cabeza. Pero Emmett le hizo levantar la cabeza al pasar los dedos por su cabello desordenado.

\- Ya, no importa. Aún podríamos hacer esto divertido ¿No? - y levantó y bajó las cejas pícaramente.

Sus amigos sonrieron.

\- ¿En qué estás pensando? - preguntaron ambos.

La fiera sonrisa y los maliciosos ojos de Emmett fue la única respuesta que recibieron.

OoO

\- Esto es una mala idea - dijo Edward de pronto.

\- No seas marica, anda - contestó Emmett.

\- Pero es que esto es muy peligroso, si nos resbalamos...

\- Entonces, agárrate bien - le aconsejó Jasper despreocupadamente a su lado.

Edward negó con la cabeza preguntándose por qué siempre se dejaba arrastrar a situaciones como esas por ese par de tontos.

De todas formas, ya estaba hecho. Decidió que lo mejor era que se concentrara en no soltarse, pues la caída sería muy fea. Entrecerró los ojos y miró a través de la ventana. Ver todo desde esa perspectiva era bastante extraño. Pero quizás era porque no estaba acostumbrado a mirar todo al revés.

Sí. Estaban espiando por una ventana. Apoyados de guatita sobre el techo y con la cabeza, hombros y parte del torso, colgando. De ahí que viera todo al revés.

\- Miren eso - susurró Emmett viendo con atención lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación.

\- Esto no está bien.

\- No es cierto.

\- No sé para qué estamos aquí.

\- Devolviendo el favor, por supuesto.

\- Ay Emmett, no sabía que te excitaba ver a una par de viejas desvistiéndose. ¡Wuacala!

\- ¡No es eso! - discutió este apretando las manos que ya usaba para afirmarse del borde del techo y no pasar cagando para abajo - Lo que digo que es que... ¡No es que me excite!

\- Por favor Emmett - murmuró Jasper tratando de aguantándose la risa, porque estaba seguro de que se soltaría y se rompería la coronilla contra el piso.

\- ¡No es así! Pero ellas fueron a buscarnos a nuestra habitación, haciendo que tuviéramos que escapar como viles ladrones. Ahora nos toca a nosotros violar su privacidad.

\- Emmett, no creo que... - comenzó Edward pero fue interrumpido por Jasper quien le dio un pequeño cabezazo para llamar su atención.

\- Demonios. ¿Qué?

\- Escuchen. Estoy seguro de que escuché tu nombre, Ed.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién lo dijo?

Jasper le dio una mirada de lástima.

\- Eulalia.

Edward y Emmett hicieron una mueca.

\- Escuchemos.

.

 _\- ¿Sabes algo Enriqueta, querida? a mi me parece que podríamos decirle a nuestra querida Elizabeth, sobre quedarnos por unas cuantas semanas._

Edward, mirando por la ventana, abrió los ojos horrorizados.

 _\- Sí, estoy segura de que nos aceptará felizmente - aplaudió Emiliana desde la cama, enfundada en un corto vestidito rosa para dormir._

\- Por favor, prométeme que si eso pasa, me dejarás quedarme en tu casa - le pidió Edward a Jasper en un susurro. Este le miró brevemente y asintió de inmediato.

 _\- Sí, aquí hay muchas habitaciones y además, con ese guapo caballero salvaje no creo que nuestra sobrina nos ponga mucha atención - dijo Eulalia con una sonrisa complacida._

 _\- ¿Te lo imaginas? cómo de caliente debe ser tener a ese hombre mirándote entre tus piernas... - Eustaquia hizo como si estremeciera mucho y se lanzó sobre la cama retorciéndose levemente._

\- Parece un gusano agonizando ¿No lo creen? - se rio Emmett muy bajito. Sus amigos le imitaron, intentando no soltar las carcajadas.

- _¿Y ya vieron lo musculoso que es? Ya puedo imaginarme esas fuertes caderas empujando contra mí - fantaseó Enriqueta acariciando sus muslos con sus arrugadas manos._

Edward hizo una mueca de asco al pasarle ciertas imágenes por la cabeza. Emmett en cambio, sonrió.

\- En ese caso, tía Enriqueta tendría que conseguirse una cadera nueva. Porque con esa que tiene no pasa de los preliminares.

\- ¡Wuaj! - dijeron Edward y Jasper, pero aún así sonreían divertidos.

 _\- Lo malo es que ya está agarrado - comentó Emiliana haciendo pucheros._

 _\- No te preocupes, corazón. Se de tres cuerpecitos muy parecidos a ese que nos podrían satisfacer muy bien - dijo Eulalia parada con un aire triunfal en medio de la habitación._

Los tres chicos espiando por la ventana se tensaron.

 _\- ¿Pero crees que sea correcto? - preguntó Eustaquia sentándose en la cama con dificultad, para poder ver a su hermana y no al techo._

 _\- No te preocupes. Estas cosas quedan en familia, mientras no salgan de aquí, nada está mal._

\- Ay dios mío. ¡Están completamente locas!- susurró Edward asqueado y horrorizado.

\- _Oh sí, recuerdo mi primera vez - contó Eustaquia soñadoramente - Fue glorioso. ¿Podríamos hacer de esto como una tradición familiar, no lo crees?_

Edward abrió la boca estupefacto al comprender lo que eso implicaba.

\- ¿Pero de qué están hablando ese cuarteto de brujas?

\- En tu familia ha habido incesto. Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado - se rio Jasper.

 _\- ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó Eulalia girándose hacia todo lados - Creí haber escuchado una voz._

Los tres chicos se paralizaron del horror.

\- Maldito Jasper.

\- Lo siento.

 _\- ¡Nos espían! - gritó Enriqueta de pronto apuntando escandalizada hacia la ventana._

 _Tres cabezas borrosas e inidentificables se alzaron al mismo tiempo, desapareciendo de la vista._

Los chicos hicieron fuerza con las manos y se impulsaron con las manos hacia arriba.

\- Oh cielos. Estar de cabeza tanto tiempo no puede ser bueno - murmuró Edward masajeándose las sienes.

\- Ouch ¡Un mareo! - se quejó Jasper dejándose caer de lado.

Curiosamente, el único que parecía estar bastante bien, era Emmett.

\- Vámonos a la mierda de aquí, antes de que nos vea alguien.

Y así se fueron con cuidado de no meter ruido por el techo, hasta llegar otra vez a la habitación de Edward.

Aunque ser tan sigilosos ya no era necesario, pues un par de brillantes y escrutadores ojos negros seguían todos sus movimientos desde la distancia, a salvo de cualquier mirada detrás de una ventana, al lado contrario de la habitación de Edward.

Si Edward no hubiera estado tan concentrado en no caer y bromear con sus amigos, se habría acordado que la habitación de su madre estaba un piso por encima del nivel normal del resto de la casa, por lo que desde su habitación era fácilmente visible el techo de toda la mansión.

Pero no. Su atención estaba ahora en hacer que sus amigos volvieran a su cuarto evitando que hicieran más travesuras.

Y aprendería más adelante a estar más atento.

* * *

 **¿Les gustó? ¿Qué les pareció esas encantadoras tías? ¿Quieren leer más de ellas? :D  
** **En el próximo capítulo habrá más interacción con Jacob.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **chaup!**


	6. Capítulo 5

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Descripción explícitas de situaciones sexuales chico/chico y hetero. Lenguaje soez y malas palabras.**

* * *

Capítulo 5:

A la mañana siguiente...

Edward estaba seguro de haber despertado, pero lo cierto es que se sentía demasiado cómodo allí en donde estaba como para moverse o siquiera abrir los ojos. Pudo disfrutar de dos minutos del tan escaso y ansiado silencio de su habitación, cuando este fue interrumpido por el ruido que hizo uno de sus amigos al salir del baño.

Por supuesto, no era primera vez que dormía en la misma habitación con Jasper y Emmett, así que en realidad no se sorprendió por la forma en que Emmett había decidido empezar el día.

\- No sé porqué tengo caca en el trasero, si no he cagado desde ayer - dijo, palpándose la susodicha parte sobre el pantalón.

\- ¡Emmett, por favor! ¡No queremos y no necesitamos saber eso! - exclamó Jasper sentado en medio del sofá cama en donde él y Emmett habían pasado la noche.

Edward, aún acostado pero ya con los ojos abiertos, suspiró quedamente preparándose para otra discusión sin sentido.

\- Pero si es verdad. Fui a mear y por... No sé, guiado por un extraño impulso me limpié el trasero ¡Y estaba cagado! y yo no he ido al baño desde ayer. Es súper raro - dijo adoptando una expresión pensativa.

\- O tal vez, esto tiene una explicación bastante lógica.

\- ¿Cómo cuál?

\- El que te hayas tirado guatapiques toda la noche, cerdo.

Emmett sonrió y cambió a una expresión muy parecida a la que adoptan las madres al escuchar a sus hijos hablar sobre sus planes de viajar al sol por la noche.

\- Jasper, querido. No creo que esté siendo bueno para ti juntarte con esos jovencitos de "allá abajo" Mira lo que eso esta haciendo con tu lenguaje.

\- Emmett, es a ti al que le gusta ir a meterse "allá abajo" no me vengas con eso.

\- Hablando de meter - comentó Emmett como si se le acaba de ocurrir una idea - Creo que ya sé lo que pasó.

\- A ver, sorpréndenos, Emmett.

\- Yo creo que es culpa de Edward.

\- ¡¿Mia?!

\- Sí, maldito desgraciado - le dijo más sereno, a pesar de los insultos - Tu cosa debió despertarse durante la noche y quiso divertirse. Y por supuesto, el mejor culo de la habitación debía pagar el pato ¿No? - le apuntó con el dedo, entrecerrando los ojos - Trataste de culiarme y me sacaste la mierda del culo.

\- Por Dios santo, Emmett. ¿Puedes ser más ordinario? - le preguntó Jasper doblando las rodillas y rodeándoselas con los brazos. Su tono de voz sonaba genuinamente curioso.

Emmett había avanzado unos pocos pasos para hablarle a Edward que miraba desde la cama impasible, pero al escuchar a Jasper, Emmett se giró con las manos en las caderas y frunciendo el ceño.

\- No soy ordinario, digo las cosas como son.

\- Hay formas y formas. Y regresando al tema, no creo que Edward haya querido violarte durante la noche. Además, si hubiera sido así, yo lo habría sentido porque entre su cama y tú, estaba yo; idiota.

Emmett le miró fijamente por dos segundos, luego miró a Edward que a su vez observaba el techo con sumo interés, después volvió a mirar a Jasper.

\- Y entonces ¿Cómo se explica esa mierda en mi culo?

\- ¿Te sientes abierto, Emmett? - se escuchó la tranquila voz de Edward. Emmett se giró para verlo impactado.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Pero claro que no!

\- Mmm - susurró Edward con fingido aire contemplativo - Eso dice mucho sobre ti, sobre todo de tu culo. Normalmente, la primera vez que penetran a un virgen anal, este sufre bastante si no se hace bien y con paciencia. Y si yo te metí "mi cosa" es muy curioso el hecho de que no parezcas ni un poco adolorido.

Jasper se rio.

\- ¿Algo que quieras contarnos, Emmett? - preguntó burlón.

Emmett boqueó.

\- Yo... No... Eso no... ¡Edward, estúpido cabrón! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo soy un virgen anal! - gritó completamente indignado.

Edward también comenzó a reír.

\- Muy bien, Emmett, muy bien. Ahora todo el vecindario lo sabe - murmuró Edward sentándose en la cama.

\- No me importa. Eso es lo que soy. Virgen. Un virgen anal. Algo de lo que tu no puedes sentirte orgulloso.

Jasper abrió los ojos asombrado, preguntándose si Emmett tal vez no se había pasado de la raya. Pero se tranquilizó al ver como Edward seguía sonriendo con calma. Lo vio levantarse de la cama, y algo en su forma medida y casi seductora de moverse, le dijo que Edward algo planeaba, por lo que se acomodó mejor para disfrutar de las vistas.

Cuando Edward estuvo de pie, caminó hasta pararse en frente de Emmett, invadiendo su espacio tal y como el otro chico había invadido el suyo la noche anterior.

\- ¿De verdad te sientes orgulloso por eso?

Emmett frunció el ceño y miró su reflejo en los verdes ojos de su amigo, asombrándose por la profundidad de estos. La verdad es que él nunca había sentido ningún impulso sexual hacia ningún chico, amaba a las mujeres. Pero no podría negar, ni aunque estuviera en juego su virilidad, que podía entender a ese chico Mike por andar tras los huesitos del despeinado, entendía perfectamente que no pudiera resistirse y volviera a él una y otra vez, no cuando este miraba de esa forma. Entrecerrando perezosamente los ojos y sonriendo de medio lado.

Emmett también entrecerró los suyos, pero con desafío, y no se movió ni un centímetro. La verdad es que a él no le molestaba qué tan cerca tuviera a sus amigos. Los sentía tan parte de si mismo, tan cercanos, que simplemente no le incomodaba.

\- Sí. Me siento orgulloso. Soy un virgen anal - volvió a repetir obstinadamente. Edward amplió su sonrisa.

\- Te aconsejaría que tuvieras cuidado. ¿Qué acaso no sabes que a los gais nos vuelve loco un agujero bien apretado? - le susurró acercándose un poco más, disfrutando del absoluto impacto que Emmett lucía en su cara - Somos amigos. Pero como tú mismo sueles decir, un culo es un culo - Edward sonrió malicioso y miró hacia abajo, llevando sus manos para pasarlas delicadamente por las caderas de su amigo.

Emmett hizo un sonido estrangulado.

\- Tu no... Yo virgen... - Emmett sabía que se escuchaba bastante tonto, pero es que el obvio y completamente descarado coqueteo de Edward le tenía perplejo. Nunca lo había visto comportarse así, y supo sin lugar a dudas, que si su amigo hubiera sido hétero y por lo tanto no hubiera vivido con miedo del "qué pensarán de mí" e intentara llevarse a la cama a cuanta mujer le echara el ojo, habría tenido incluso más éxito que él y Jasper juntos. Era imposible.

Ante su respuesta, Edward dejó de sonreír y en cambio subió la mirada hasta posarla en la boca semi abierta de Emmett a la vez que pasaba su lengua leve y suavemente por su propio labio inferior para luego morderlo.

\- Mmmm - ronroneó atrapándolo otra vez con los ojos - Por ahora.

Por suerte, Edward se separó y pasó por su lado dirigiéndose al baño. Emmett se quedó donde estaba mirando con su bocota abierta el espacio vacío frente a sí.

Sólo las risitas ahogadas de Jasper le sacaron del embotamiento en el que había caído. Se giró para mirar a su otro amigo. Jasper ahora estaba recostado y se sacudía completamente.

\- Él...

\- ¿Te dejó con ganas de un poco de eso, no es así? - le preguntó Jasper calmándose y mirándolo burlón.

\- Yo... No sé qué... - Emmett se detuvo y sacudió su cabeza para aclarar sus ideas - Es un completo idiota - apuntó hacia el baño con el pulgar - Es un maldito seductor y el muy imbécil lleva encerrando todo ese encanto quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Jasper sonrió.

\- Pero tú sabes por qué lo hace.

\- Sí. Pero aún así no parece correcto. Tenemos que ayudarlo. No podemos permitir que pase una noche más reprimido como está. ¡Tendría cualquier arrastre con los chicos! ¡Ni los héteros podrían resistírsele!

Jasper se sentó otra vez y se rió.

\- Sí, eso puedo verlo - dijo, apuntando con un breve gesto la entrepierna de Emmett, en donde un bulto bastante visible, era imposible ocultarlo con el pantalón.

Emmett miró hacía abajo y llevándose la mano a la costura, la separó de su cuerpo para ver que, efectivamente, su miembro estaba duro y erecto. Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta del calor que tenía. Bruscamente, se soltó el pantalón para no ver esa monstruosidad.

\- Eso es porque me he estado aguantando las ganas de orinar por demasiado tiempo ¡Qué cosas dices Jasper!- exclamó el grandullón caminando raudo hacia el baño.

Jasper se rió y no quiso hacerle notar a su amigo que no hace mucho que había ido al baño, que era principalmente la causa de que hubieran terminado así. Por lo que sonriendo divertido se levantó y entró al cuarto de baño en donde Edward estaba secándose los cabellos con una toalla pequeña y con otra más grande anudada en la cintura. Emmett ya estaba metido en la ducha y a juzgar por los lloriqueos y quejidos, estaba disfrutando de las delicias del agua fría.

\- Sucio... Sucio... Eso no se hace... Maldito cuerpo pecaminoso y traicionero... - se le escuchaba murmurar.

Jasper se carcajeó por lo bajo.

\- Parece que le produjiste un daño severo - le comentó a Edward mientras se dirigía a orinar. Edward sonrió y le devolvió la mirada a través del espejo.

\- Eso le enseñará - dijo con un despreocupado encogimiento de hombros. En ese instante Emmett abrió la puerta corredera y salió desnudo y mojado como estaba.

\- Sí. Me enseñará que debajo de esa cara de perro con malas pulgas hay un ser oscuro y peligroso.

Jasper sonrió. Edward se dio la vuelta y se apoyó contra el lavabo para mirar a su musculoso amigo de frente.

\- No es culpa mía. Sino de ustedes. He pasado demasiado tiempo observándolos hacer sus diabluras perversas. Eso me enseñó a mí.

\- Vaya, vaya. ¿Puedes creer eso, Jasper? - preguntó Emmett mirando a Jasper quien al fin había terminado y ahora caminaba hacia el lavabo para lavarse las manos. Edward se movió unos cuantos centímetros para no estorbarle. Jasper respondió al cabo de unos segundos.

\- Sí, la verdad es que sí. Lo cierto es que me hubiese sorprendido mucho de no ser así - Jasper habló directamente a Edward que también le observaba. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron a la vez, sabiendo perfectamente la clase de sentimientos que inspiraban en el otro, así como por Emmett.

Se escuchó un enorme suspiro y ambos giraron la cabeza para mirar a Emmett quien estaba parado en medio del baño aún desnudo y con las manos en las caderas, mirando pensativamente hacia el suelo.

\- ¿Emmett? - preguntó Edward ligeramente preocupado. El chico levantó la vista y le miró con sus sinceros y cristalinos ojos.

\- Sólo estaba pensando y compadeciéndome del pobre idiota que caiga victima de ti. Pobre desgraciado.

Edward se sonrojó profundamente.

\- No es para tanto.

\- ¿Que no es para tanto? - se mofó Jasper bajándose los pantalones y sacándoselos a patadas - ¡Excitaste a Emmett! - exclamó con una risa.

\- ¡Claro que no! - exclamó Emmett a su vez. Jasper se rio y caminó hacia él empujándolo para que lo dejara entrar a la ducha.

\- Pero claro que sí. Y más te vale que mantengas tus ojos apartados de mi cuerpo ¡Pervertido! - dicho esto cerró la puerta y dio el agua caliente.

\- Peor qué hijo de puta - se quedó Emmett rezongando. Edward sólo sonrió.

OoO

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso, Edward. Casi haces que me de un puto infarto.

Fue lo que se pudo escuchar desde el comedor.

Elizabeth apretó los labios y le lanzó a su prometido una mirada de disculpa. Jacob sonrió y negó con la cabeza, diciéndole con ese gesto que no debía preocuparse. No es como si ella pudiera controlar la forma en que unos adolescentes se comunicaban entre sí. Y menos si entre ellos, estaba Emmett.

Inmediatamente después se escuchó la cantarina risa de Jasper.

\- O un derrame.

\- Eso no es cierto.

\- Claro que sí. Estuviste a un pelo de derramarte - y se largó a reír como un condenado.

Jacob agachó la cabeza reprimiendo una sonrisa mientras que Elizabeth inclinaba la cabeza y se ponía a cavilar sobre lo recién dicho por Jasper. Tenía la curiosa sensación de que se le estaba pasando algo. Además ¿Por qué su hijo tendría la culpa de lo que le pasara a Emmett?

\- Yo no hice nada - se escuchó que Edward contestaba calmadamente.

Dos segundos después los tres fueron entrando en filita al comedor. Edward iba primero y en cuanto se percató y asimiló lo que sus ojos veían no pudo evitar detenerse, ocasionando que Emmett chocara contra su espalda golpeándose la nariz en el proceso.

\- ¡Joder! ¡Demonios! mi hermosa naricita - se quejó en voz baja.

\- ¡Emmett! - exclamó Jasper que estaba detrás de él, y había frenado a tiempo para no pegarse también - ¡Cierra tu maldita boca sucia! - le dijo en susurros exasperados sabiendo lo que pensaba la Sra. Masen de los improperios y cómo se ponía cuando se les escapaba alguno.

\- ¡Eh! mi boca no está sucia, ¡Ya les dije que no necesito pasta de dientes porque no me gusta!

\- Que no te guste no significa que no lo necesites - le contradijo Jasper notando que Edward había reanudado el paso y se dirigía a la mesa con el aspecto de un hombre que se encamina hacia su muerte. Lo miró de reojo y sonrió de medio lado, sintiendo el ya no tan extraño sentimiento de sobreprotección.

\- Es lo mismo - escuchó que Emmett seguía porfiándole. El chico aún seguía frotándose enérgicamente la nariz.

\- Cielo santo, Ed. Tienes una cabeza muy dura.

Al escucharlo, Edward giró el rostro para darle una enorme sonrisa coqueta y para rematar, le guiñó un ojo. Nadie en la habitación se perdió el gesto. Emmett abrió la boca estupefacto y Jasper se echó a reír.

\- Eres un desgraciado. Prometiste no hacerlo más - le acusó Emmett, apurando el paso hasta estar a su lado.

\- Yo no recuerdo hacer tal cosa - le respondió Edward como si nada. Estaban a unos cuantos pasos de la mesa y Edward se preguntó una vez más por qué su madre habría mandado a hacer una habitación tan estúpidamente grande si lo único que iba a poner en ella era una mesa con sus respectivas sillas.

\- Oye, ¿Ya viste quien está sentado en la cabecera? - le preguntó Emmett inclinándose para hablarle al oído, sin percatarse del ceño fruncido que la Sra. Masen le estaba dirigiendo.

\- Sí, ya sé.

\- Eso es porque hubo follón.

Edward le dio una mala mirada y Emmett se encogió de hombros. Sin hacerle caso, Edward caminó sintiéndose a cada paso más incómodo. Tuvo que sentarse frente a su madre y al lado del sujeto ese que por alguna razón inexplicable trataba de contener una sonrisa. No le quedó de otra, pues si escogía sentarse a diez sillas de distancia como era su deseo se hubiese visto muy descortés, y se habría puesto en evidencia. Y lo más importante, es que su madre se hubiese encabronado, y la verdad es que no estaba para soportar un sermón a ese hora de la mañana.

Como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, los tres recién llegados dijeron al mismo tiempo.

\- Buenos días.

\- Buenos días - ambos adultos contestaron al mismo tiempo, y al percatarse de ello, se voltearon a mirar sonriéndose con dulzura.

Edward contuvo una mueca y desvió la mirada pensando en que aún no había comido nada y ya tenía ganas de devolver algo. Lo que sea. No era el único que se había dado cuenta. Emmett, quien tenía toda la intención de sentarse a su lado carraspeó y fingió una tos para disimular su risa. Risa que se detuvo en cuanto escuchó a la Sra. Masen llamándolo.

\- Emmett, siéntate acá - le dijo aparentemente como un pedido, pero algo en sus ojos y su sonrisa demasiado dulce hizo pensar que era una orden. Tragando audiblemente, se levantó y rodeó la mesa chocando con _sálvame_ Jasper quien al escuchar el intercambio había desviado sus pasos para sentarse al lado de Edward.

\- Srta. Elizabeth, esta mañana luce usted preciosa - Emmett tomó su mano y se la besó galantemente, lo que provocó que la mirada de Elizabeth se suavizara considerablemente.

\- Gracias.

Cuando el chico se sentó, miró directamente a los ojos de Jacob.

\- Usted también luce estupendo. ¿Pasó una buena noche? - le preguntó con seriedad, una seriedad que rara vez mostraba. Pero Edward y Jasper no podían ser engañados, así que ambos fruncieron el ceño y lo fulminaron con la mirada. Jasper no pudiendo contenerse, le pateó por debajo de la mesa. Emmett respingó, pero nada en su rostro sonriente dejaba entrever que algo le dolía.

\- Sí, Emmett. Gracias por preguntar - le contestó Jacob con toda tranquilidad. Él y Elizabeth se miraron y se sonrieron con complicidad. Edward agachó la cabeza prefiriendo mirar su plato, Jasper desvió la mirada apretando los labios para no reír y Emmett siguió sonriendo como si nada.

Segundos después tres mujeres altas y delgadas entraron ordenadamente al comedor portando en sus manos enormes bandejas. Las tres eran del servicio por lo que sin que ninguno tuviera que mover un dedo, sus platos fueron llenados.

Edward esperó pacientemente, y cuando Sam terminó de servirle, él la miró y le sonrió.

\- Gracias.

\- Es un placer, joven - le respondió ella respetuosamente, inclinando la cabeza en un pequeña reverencia, así como a Elizabeth le gustaba. Edward miró a Sam con tristeza. La mujer evitó hacer contacto visual y se fue retirando las bandejas desocupadas al pasar. Emmett en cambio, sonreía encantado.

\- Muchísimas gracias. Oh, eso se ve delicioso ¿Lo hiciste tú, dulzura? - comentaba sin parar. Jasper sonrió y le volvió a pegar, aunque esta vez Emmett no se quedó callado - Cielo santo, Jasper, no hace falta que te pongas así.

Jasper siguió sonriendo y sin dejar se mirarlo se metió un pedazo de papa a la boca.

\- ¿Ponerme? ¿Cómo?

\- Así. Todo celosito.

\- No estoy celoso, retrasado. Pero da vergüenza ajena cuando te pones todo zalamero - dijo Jasper tomando de su vaso de jugo. Edward a su lado comía calmadamente sin dejar de prestar atención a sus amigos. Jacob y Elizabeth en cambio, habían comenzado una pequeña plática y aunque Elizabeth parecía completamente atenta a lo que él decía, Jacob no podía evitar darse cuenta de la forma en que esos tres se relacionaban. Por alguna razón, le resultaba fascinante observarlos. Le hacía recordar su propia época en donde él llegó a ser de esa misma forma con sus amigos. Aún era así.

\- No soy zalamero. Sólo le estaba agradeciendo. Nada más.

\- Sí, claro. Y agradecer por la comida incluye babear, por supuesto - masculló Edward comiendo de su rica ensalada. Jasper asintió.

\- Tal vez - Emmett se encogió de hombros con abandono y procedió a seguir llenándose la boca de comida. Que el desayudo se pareciera al almuerzo en esa casa, era bastante bueno en opinión de él.

Edward negó con la cabeza sonriendo divertido, decidido a fingir que no había nadie más allí que ellos tres. Eso ayudaba a que la comida que estaba ingiriendo fuera mucho más fácil de deglutir. Como era habitual, sus amigos siempre era una buena fuente de distracción y con sus eternas payasadas, le ayudaban a no pensar, sino a disfrutar del momento.

Como ahora.

Pero como siempre, todo lo bueno nunca dura mucho.

\- Edward - habló Elizabeth suavemente. Jacob notó que, a pesar de que Elizabeth había llamado a Edward, Emmett y Jasper también la habían mirado. Interesante.

\- ¿Sí, madre?

\- ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no hayas asistido a la universidad hoy? - le preguntó con aparente desinterés. Edward, que había estado apunto de llevarse el tenedor a la boca, se detuvo y lo puso con suavidad en el plato.

\- Hubiera ido. Pero no fue a mi a quien se le ocurrió hacer una fies... Err... Reunión, a principios de semana.

\- Mmm - murmuró su madre mirándolo pensativamente - Es curioso. Esa disculpa podría ser válida si te hubieras quedado levantado hasta tarde pero, por lo que yo sé, te fuiste a acostar bastante temprano. ¿No es así? - madre e hijo se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que una risita interrumpió el contacto visual. Los dos miraron a Emmett, que a todas luces se contenía para no reír. Seguramente, el muy imbécil estaba recordando lo de la pasada noche y el inesperado escape por la ventana, pensó Edward frunciendo el ceño.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó el muy tarugo - ¿Sabe, Srta. Elizabeth? Sí no fuimos a acostar temprano...

\- ¿Fuimos? - le interrumpió ella mirándole con una ceja alzada.

\- Ah, eh... Sí. Fuimos. Lo que ocurre es que ayer tuvimos un día bastante ajetreado. La Uni es... Bueno, usted sabe cómo es. No paramos de hacer esto y lo otro en todo el tiempo que estamos allí. Estábamos molidos... Quiero decir, muy cansados - terminó diciendo, esperando lucir convincente.

\- ¿Y esa es excusa para faltar a clases? - volvió ella a la carga mirándolo astutamente. Emmett boqueó y Jasper decidió que ya era suficiente.

\- No, no lo es. Lo admitimos. Pero también es cierto que no nos fuimos a descansar a penas salimos de la universidad, como teníamos pensado hacer. Como usted sabrá, debíamos vernos presentables y nos pasamos toda la tarde buscando el traje adecuado. Para cuando llegamos a la reunión estábamos muy fatigados. Y aún así estuvimos tres horas allí.

\- Nos divertimos, pero el acudir fue un enorme sacrificio - comentó Emmett, viendo que las palabras de Jasper habían ablandado a la Sra. Masen.

\- Podemos recuperar las clases - dijo Edward en tono neutro.

\- No se trata de eso - replicó ella en el mismo tono.

\- No es tan importante - rebatió Edward, lo cual era mentira porque sí que era importante - De todas formas, no es culpa nuestra.

Elizabeth enarcó una ceja y le miró inquisitiva.

\- ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

Edward no contestó pero imitó el gesto de su madre y le miró como si fuera obvio. Elizabeth apretó los labios y estaba a punto de regañar a su hijo cuando cuatro voces chillonas y alegres irrumpieron en el comedor, distrayéndola.

Edward se tensó y se percató de los gestos horrorizados de sus amigos.

 _A la mierda todo esto, no pienso aguantar más_ , pensó Edward levantándose.

\- Tienes razón, madre. Las clases son demasiado importantes. Así que espero que el señor Black y tú puedan perdonarnos por no terminar nuestro desayuno.

\- No hay problema - intervino Jacob mirando a Edward con una pequeña sonrisa que no fue correspondida, y estirando a ciegas la mano para poder tomar la de su prometida y contenerla - No hay nada que perdonar, te lo aseguro.

Edward hizo una mueca y asintió. En cuanto comenzó a darse la vuelta, sus amigos se levantaron y dando las gracias apresuradamente, se precipitaron para darle alcance. Se cruzaron con las tías quienes parecían encantadas de verlos, pero de pronto Edward se encontraba tan enfadado que no sintió culpa en ignorar los saludos y esquivar las manos que intentaron agarrarlo. Salió del comedor hecho una furia.

\- ¿Pero qué se ha creído ese estúpido para intervenir así? Ni que fuera mi maldito padre.

\- ¡Eh, Edward! ¡Espéranos! - Escuchó que Emmett le decía cuando Edward estaba por subirse a su auto. Se detuvo a esperarlos.

\- Por todos los dioses, esas viejas no se rinden - dijo Emmett al traspasar la puerta principal. El chico fingía estremecerse. Y Jasper detrás de él sacudía la cabeza con disgusto.

\- ¿No crees que tu madre sospechará de a dónde nos dirigimos? - preguntó Jasper desde el asiento del copiloto.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó Emmett desde atrás - Edward dijo que iríamos a Uni.

\- Sí, pero no viste a Edward ir a su habitación por su mochila ¿O sí?

\- Oh oooooh. Claro. Ya entiendo.

\- ¿De verdad? - se burló Jasper ganándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer? - preguntó Edward antes de que sus amigos siguieran discutiendo.

\- Bueno, no sé - contestó Emmett adelantándose un poco - Pero estamos claros en que no iremos a la Uni ¿Verdad?

\- Pero claro que... - Edward fue interrumpido por la llamada entrante de su celular, como siempre que se subía lo conectaba al manos libres únicamente tuvo que apretar un botón en el volante para contestar. Esperaba que no fuera su madre.

\- Hola.

\- Hola Edward, habla Jacob - ¡peor! Ojalá hubiera sido su madre. Maldita sea.

\- ¿Jacob? - preguntó Edward confuso - ¿Cómo demonios conseguiste mi número? - preguntó sombríamente, ya sin molestarse en fingir ser cordial con el sujeto ese.

\- Tu madre me lo dio.

\- ¿Mi madre te lo dio? - repitió Ed incrédulo.

\- Sí, oye, sé que probablemente estás enojado por esta situación...

\- ¿Sí? no me digas.

\- ... Pero quiero que sepas que no he venido a meterme en tus asuntos o en la relación que tengas con tu madre. Yo... Me casaré con ella. Eso es todo. - Siguió él sin hacer caso del agrio comentario.

\- ¿Eso es todo? - volvió Edward a preguntar esta vez con sorna y mucha incredulidad - ¿Eso es todo? ¿En serio? ¿Crees que puedes llegar, casarte con mi madre y eso será todo?

\- Ey, sé que la situación te sobrepasa. No pienses que eres el único que ha pasado por esto...

\- Ay ¿Ahora esperas que nos pongamos florcitas y lloremos juntos porque unos desconocidos hayan entrado a arruinar nuestras vidas? ¿Acaso esperas que me compadezca de ti porque un hombre también llegó de un día para otro para darte órdenes mientras se follaba a tu madre?

\- ¿Crees que voy a arruinar tu vida? - preguntó Jacob como si todo lo ofensivo que Edward había dicho no fuera lo más relevante de todo lo que dijo.

\- Sé que será así.

\- Edward, yo no te daré órdenes y no he venido para reemplazar a tu padre.

\- Claro que no, nunca he tenido un padre así que realmente no hay un puesto el cual sustituir.

Hubo un silencio, uno el cual ni Jasper ni Emmett pensaban interrumpir.

\- Tu madre se enojó cuando saliste, yo sólo te llamé para decirte que no estoy aquí para echar más leña al fuego ¿De acuerdo? La he convencido para que te de permi... Para que te deje quedarte en la casa de alguno de tus amigos.

\- No necesito que intervengas por mi - Edward trató de contenerse, sabiendo que se escuchaba como el típico adolescente rebelde e inmaduro - Pero gracias de todas formas - trató de enmendar su error, aunque su voz, lejos de sonar agradecida, sonó airada. Escuchó a Jacob suspirar.

\- De acuerdo. Muy bien. Lo más probable es que tu madre te llame en un rato más. Cuando se haya calmado.

\- ¿También la convenciste para eso? - preguntó Edward apretando los dientes y aumentando la velocidad del auto.

\- Edward - le advirtió Jasper. No es que les asustara la velocidad, de hecho, a Emmett y a él les encanta, y es muy difícil convencer a Edward para que conduzca como loco. Pero ahora Edward no estaba calmado sino furioso y eso no era algo bueno. Edward no pareció escucharlo.

\- Sí, también lo hice - contestó Jacob con calma, determinado a llevar la fiesta en paz.

\- Pero qué curioso. Conociéndola como la conozco, debió haber sido bastante difícil para ti, ¿Debería preguntar cómo lo hiciste o es demasiado para mis oídos?

\- Edward, yo... - pero sea lo que sea que Jacob iba a decir fue interrumpido por otra voz.

\- ¿Jacob, cielo? - era Elizabeth.

\- Bueno, que te diviertas, trataré de que tu madre te reciba de humor mañana ¿Ok?

\- Sí, como sea. - Edward colgó - Maldito imbécil. Cree que soy estúpido. ¿Hay una forma más descarada para decir que se la va a follar?

Sus amigos guardaron silencio, hasta que Emmett no pudo resistirse más.

\- Bueno amigo, yo creo que no. A menos que él diga " Me follaré a tu madre y le dejaré una enorme sonrisa en la cara para que te reciba mañana" Eso sí que es descarado.

\- Estúpido Emmett, eso no ayuda. - le retó Jasper sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Olvídenlo. ¿Nos vamos de fiesta? - intervino Edward ya más calmado.

\- ¡Sííííí! ¡Fiesta! - gritó Emmett emocionado levantando los brazos. Edward y Jasper se miraron, sonrieron y se pusieron a gritar y a celebrar junto a Emmett. Edward aceleró aún más enterrando la seductora y profunda voz de Jacob en las profundidades de su mente.

OoO

La verdad es que, pasarse todo el día de fiesta y luego tomar y bailar hasta las tres de la mañana, no había sido una buena idea.

Edward despertó, sabiendo muy bien que esa cama no era su cama. Se sentó con el pelo imposiblemente revuelto y sintiendo en la boca un horrible sabor. Un sabor que estaba apunto de hacerle vomitar.

\- Mmm oh no - se quejó, tratando de abrir los ojos. Su cabeza dolía horrores y a pesar de que la habitación estaba semi oscura, la poca luminosidad que había le hería en los ojos y agravaba el dolor de su cabeza - Mierda.

Levantó una mano y sopló en su palma para oler su aliento, casi esperando que le hiciera vomitar, pero gracias al cielo, a lo único que olía era a menta.

\- Bien, gracias Dios por las buenas costumbres - habló hacia el techo dejándose caer en la cama. Después de un minuto de extrema concentración en tratar de hacer que mentalmente mitigara su dolor, decidió que ya era suficiente. Giró el rostro y contempló el reloj. Las 6:06 am.

Carajo. Lo único que quería era quedarse acostado pero no podía perder más clases. Ya bastante tenía su madre por qué retarlo.

Suspirando se sentó otra vez y apartó las sábanas. Se impulsó hacia adelante ignorando la terrible clavada en lo más profundo de su cerebro. _No me duele, no me duele,_ repetía como un mantra. Gateó sobre la cama hasta llegar a los pies de esta, se inclinó por el borde para ver a sus amigos.

Después de ir de disco en disco, habían terminado en casa de Emmett y aunque estaba en la habitación de este, Edward había ocupado la cama y sus amigos habían dormido en un colchón que robaron de una de las habitaciones de invitados. Edward se balanceó peligrosamente y rio. Jasper estaba recostado sobre su espalda, con las piernas abiertas y el brazo derecho estirado descansando sobre el suelo. No podía verle el rostro porque estaba orientado hacia el lado opuesto a la cama. Emmett, en cambio, había tratado de hacerse bolita y aprisionaba entre sus brazos, el brazo izquierdo de Jasper. Emmett dormía profundamente y con la boca abierta, babeando a Jasper cerca del hombro desnudo. Edward se miró y luego miró a sus amigos. Los tres estaban en ropa interior. Las ropas de los tres estaban desperdigadas y revueltas por toda la habitación. Una imagen de él tratando de ayudar a Emmett a sacarse la camiseta se le vino a mente, recordó los quejidos de su amigo y las suplicas de este para que le ayudara, estaba en un estado tan idílico que no había sido capaz de desvestirse y lo único que había logrado era que la camiseta se le enredara en el cuello, casi ahorcándolo. También recordó las risas de Jasper... Y las suyas.

\- Emmett. - le llamó, estirando el brazo para zamarrearlo. Emmett no se despertó pero Edward siguió insistiendo - Emmett, desgraciado, despierta - la verdad es que, con el volumen de su voz no iba a conseguir despertar a ninguno de los dos y eso que Jasper tenía el sueño ligero - Emmett, Jasper.

Por fin, Emmett se comenzó a remover. Suspirando aliviado, Edward esperó a que Emmett abriera los ojos pero lo único que hizo el idiota fue acomodarse.

\- ¡Emmett! jodido imbécil ¡Despierta!

\- Annngggrr aaaaaaa - Emmett se removió otra vez, se soltó de un brazo, lo elevó como si se fuera a estirar pero en un movimiento totalmente imprevisto para Edward, Emmett lo tomó del cuello y lo jaló. Edward cayó encima de él y no pudo evitar quejarse, su cuerpo no importaba pero su cabeza...

 _Jodida mierda, auch, ay..._

 _-_ Emmett, cabrón - como vio que eso no funcionaba, ya que Emmett ahora lo abrazaba presionándolo contra su enorme pecho, decidió despertar a su otro amigo - Jasper. Jasper despierta. Dios mío. ¡Jasper!

Y Jasper también se removió, rodó y se acurrucó contra el costado de Emmett pasando su brazo libre por encima de Emmett y por lo tanto de Edward.

\- Oh cielo santo, ahora cómo demonios salgo de esta.

No podía gritar, ya que si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de provocarse un dolor mayor. Pero no hacerlo también tenía sus desventajas, lo cierto es que tanto Jasper como Emmett apestaban a alcohol. El aliento de Jasper le llegaba directamente en la cara, y por esto y porque le llegaban imágenes de él obligando al otro a entrar al baño, sabía que el chico sí se había lavado los dientes, pero Emmett... Emmett era otra historia.

\- Ay Señor, yo no tengo por qué soportar esto - decidido, trató de separase de Emmett pero el brazo de este parecía pesar toneladas. Sin otra opción, sacó su brazo izquierdo como pudo y comenzó a darle palmaditas a Jasper en la mejilla.

\- Jasper despierta - después de unas cuantas palmadas cada vez más insistentes, Jasper abrió los ojos de golpe, mirándolo directa y fijamente por unos segundos. En ellos se veía lo confundido que estaba.

\- ¿Pero qué demo...? oh - pareció caer en la cuenta al levantar la cabeza y mirar a Emmett que seguía durmiendo con la boca abierta - Emmett ¡Emmett!

Edward hizo una mueca y le ayudó a Jasper pegándole a Emmett palmadas en la barriga. El brazo de Emmett se movió dejando a Edward libre, el cual se levantó de inmediato.

\- Vamos a llegar tarde. - le dijo a Jasper mientras que buscaba su ropa.

\- ¿Qué? - fue la inteligente respuesta de Jasper - ¿Tarde?

\- La Universidad, Jasper. - le explicó impacientemente.

\- ¿No crees de verdad que ponemos ir en este estado, verdad? o más importante ¿Crees que nos dejarán entrar así? estamos con resaca. Y sabes que Emmett aún estará medio borracho para cuando despierte.

\- Está bien. Quédense ustedes, pero yo no puedo faltar más - le dijo sin mirarlo. En cuanto reunió todas sus ropas, las amontonó todas en una apretada bola y salió disparado hacia el baño.

\- Pero... - Jasper intentó llamar su atención pero el chico ya estaba en la otra habitación. Así que se giró para ver a su otro amigo. Al sentir algo en el hombro, agachó la cabeza para mirar. Una viscosa sustancia transparente se deslizaba suavemente por su brazo. Y entonces se dio cuenta - Oh maldito asqueroso. ¡Emmett! ¡EEEEMMEEEETT!

\- ¡¿Qué, qué?! - Emmett se despertó sobresaltado, se sentó y luego se paró mirando con alarma hacia todos lados. Después de dos segundos, comenzó a balancearse así que Jasper se levantó para ayudarle a sentarse.

En ese momento, Edward salió del baño después de la ducha más fugaz de su vida rodeado por una ola de vapor, con una toalla rodeándole la cintura y el cabello goteándole. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia el armario de Emmett y se lanzó de cabeza buscando algo que ponerse. No podía ir a la Universidad con su ropa, estaban hediondas y mugrientas. No, algo de Emmett iba a tener que bastar.

Sacando unos pantalones que sabía que a Emmett le quedaban pequeños y una camiseta blanca se vistió rápidamente sin molestarse en ponerse calzoncillos o calcetines. Se colocó los zapatos, sacó una chaqueta de Emmett y se la puso rápidamente. Recogió la toalla que había usado para atarse a la cintura y con ella se secó el cabello, dejándolo húmedo y muy revuelto. Tomó la mochila de Emmett sin importarle un carajo que tuviera que escribir en sus cuadernos.

\- Nos vemos luego. - se despidió de sus amigos ignorando a Jasper que le pedía que lo pensara y a Emmett que murmuraba incoherencias. Lo último que vio antes de cerrar la puerta fue a Emmett vomitando sobre el regazo de Jasper y a este sosteniéndolo tratando de levantarlo para llevarlo al baño. Edward se quedó en el pasillo mirando el espacio vacío frente así por unos momento hasta que con un bufido y un gruñido de disconformidad dejó caer la mochila y entró a la habitación abriendo bruscamente la puerta. Con pasos rápidos se acercó hasta sus amigos y ayudó a Jasper a levantar a Emmett. Entre los dos lograron llevarlo al baño. Edward lo ayudó a meterse en la bañera, el chico se estremecía y contraía mientras sufría de horribles arcadas, aunque por suerte ya no tenía nada más que vomitar. Mientras Edward lo sostenía, volteó para hablar con Jasper.

\- Jasper, hay que... - pero Jasper no le prestaba atención. Su amigo tenía un extraño gesto en el rostro y se apretaba el estómago con las manos.

\- Oh Dios - murmuró Jasper, antes de voltearse y acercarse al retrete, tuvo el tiempo justo para levantar la tapa, arrodillarse en el suelo y entonces comenzó a vomitar violentamente.

\- Mierda - maldijo Edward por lo bajo. Dejó a Emmett bien sentado y le guió las manos para que se afirmara de los bordes. Después de eso, se volteó y corrió hasta donde su otro amigo estaba devolviendo hasta la última papilla. Lo sujetó por los hombros y lo sostuvo hasta que ya no hubo nada más que vomitar - No volveremos a tomar de esa manera, no importa cuan furiosos estemos con nuestros padres, no volveremos a hacerlo.

Jasper asintió aunque no se veía muy consciente de a qué estaba diciendo que sí. Parecía que Jasper quería sentarse en el suelo, pero Edward lo obligó a levantarse a pesar de las quejas. Al final, tuvo que levantarlo y llevarlo hasta la bañera para meterlo allí también. Emmett hizo a un lado los pies para dejarle espacio.

Una vez hecho esto, Edward se agachó y miró a sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes?

Jasper le dio una mirada adolorida.

\- ¿Por qué tú no estás... Tal mal... Como nosotros?

\- Porque yo no tomé como un salvaje y me preocupé de comer cada cierto tiempo. Por eso. Ah, y digamos que tengo más resistencia al alcohol.

\- Por favor, no te burles de nosotros ahora, no cuando no puedo contestarte como se debe. - pidió Emmett jadeando. Edward sonrió y los miró con cariño.

\- Está bien - dicho esto se levantó y sacó la ducha teléfono. Dio el agua y se aseguró de que esta estuviera tibia antes de comenzar a rociar a Jasper con ella. Ambos se quejaron porque a su parecer el agua estaba demasiado fría así que rodando los ojos, Edward no tuvo de otra que abrir más la llave del agua caliente. Se preocupó de Jasper primero ya que estaba lleno de vómito y el olor era mareante, además no quería correr el riesgo de que se le revolviera el estómago y terminara pegado al retrete él también. Vació grandes cantidades de jabón, shampoo y de cuanta cosa encontró para contrarrestar el hedor. Veinte minutos le llevó dejar a sus amigos completamente limpios. Y aunque hubo quejas, lloriqueos y más de un puchero implicado, Edward consiguió dejarlos acostados en la cama, arropados y cómodos. Después de eso, bajó raudo a la cocina y allí se encontró con la Señora Muriel, la cocinera, a quien le pidió las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. A penas las tuvo en sus manos, se tomó un par junto con un vaso de jugo de naranja. Llenó dos vasos y los llevó a la habitación. Por suerte, ninguno de sus amigos se había dormido. Les hizo tomarse las pastillas y beberse todo el jugo, después de eso, volvió a despedirse esta vez asegurándoles que iba a estar disponible en el celular. Para cuando estuvo en su auto y miró la hora, ya se había perdido la primera clase, pero aún llegaba a la segunda.

Sí, podía con esto.

OoO

Eran pasadas las once y media. Anatomía. Jodida mierda. El taller que había sido obligado por su madre a tomar ya había terminado. Básicamente consistía en cálculos mentales, para mejorar la agilidad de esta. Ahora entraba de lleno con todas las materias que realmente tenían que ver con medicina. Que bien. Esto era lo que le gustaba... Pero no cuando estaba con resaca.

Cielo santo. Por qué habría permitido que bebieran de esa manera. Sabía por qué. Porque había estado furioso, con su madre. Aunque ahora que lo analizaba con más calma, no sabía realmente cual era la razón específica. ¿Era porque su madre había dejado entrar a ese sujeto a su vida así como si tal cosa? ¿O era porque el sujeto le gustaba, y le disgustara el hecho de que su madre se lo hubiera ganado? ¿O porque era heterosexual y eso significaba que no tenía ninguna oportunidad? O quizás... ¿Qué era eso que cosquilleaba en el fondo de su mente? acaso... Acaso estaba... ¿Celoso? ¿Por eso le enfadaba tanto ver como el sujeto ese interactuaba con su madre? ¿Era eso? Pero es que era imposible, discutió con sigo mismo, no era posible que estuviera celoso. Apenas conocía a Jacob. Claro, le parecía muy atractivo físicamente pero no podía ser más que eso. Era imposible.

Jacob era _un_ imposible. Concluyó tristemente.

De repente sacudió la cabeza y se regañó por ponerse a pensar tonterías. Antes de que pudiera seguir con eso, su celular le vibró en el bolsillo, haciéndolo saltar. Maldita sea. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo.

Era Emmett en WhatsApp.

\- "Estamos bien. Aún acostados. Ya tomamos desayuno. ¿En qué estás?

\- "Anatomía"

\- "Qué mierda"

\- "Si no venimos a clases, entonces sí, nos vamos a la mierda" - contestó rápidamente. Lo bueno de esto es que el auditorio en el que estaba era tan grande y el profesor estaba tan concentrado explicando que no importaba qué estuviera haciendo, mientras no molestara a nadie.

\- "Deberías haberte quedado" - puso Emmett y aunque no había colocado caritas ni nada, parecía haber logrado traspasar toda su tristeza en esa simple frase.

\- " No le hagas caso, está bien lo que haces" - interrumpió Jasper, hablando por el chat grupal. Emmett comenzó a hablar por allí de inmediato.

\- "No, los amigos primero"

\- "No, imbécil. Esta vez hicimos mal. Los estudios son importantes"

\- "No para mi"

\- "En eso estamos más que claros"

Edward sonrió divertido. El par de tontos estaban discutiendo por WhatsApp cuando estaban a centímetros uno del otro en la realidad. Aunque sabía que lo más probable es que lo hicieran para hacerlo partícipe de la discusión.

\- "Ya cállense par de idiotas, necesito concentrarme" - les detuvo, antes de que la cosa se pudiera extender.

\- "Oye, pero dijiste que estarías disponible para nosotros en el celular" - el tono quejoso en las palabras de Emmett estaba implícito.

\- "Sí, sé que lo dije. Pero me refería a que podían hablarme si pasaba algo importante"

\- "¡Somos importantes! ¡Todo nosotros!" - fue la respuesta que recibió. Edward suspiró sabiendo que Emmett no iba a dejarle en paz. Y aunque Jasper pareciera estar de su parte, Edward sabía que en realidad se sentía igual que Emmett. Esos dos se ponían extrañamente pegotes después de tomar.

\- "Ya lo sé, pero estoy estudiando, y a menos que te estés muriendo no pienso ver más el celular. Addio"

\- "¡¿Pero cómo vas a saber que nos estamos muriendo si no vas a mirar más el celular?! - y ahí estaba la respuesta de Jasper que estaba esperando. Sonriendo se puso a teclear, poniendo atención al profesor de vez en cuando. Sus amigos no tenían remedio.

\- "Yo sabré cómo"

\- "Mentiroso cara de oso"- ese era Emmett.

\- "Estoy por salir, sólo unos minutos más"

\- "Pero ¿Vendrás, verdad?" - preguntó Emmett.

\- "No lo sé, no lo creo. Tengo que llegar a casa y enfrentar a mi madre, sino llego, la próxima vez que la vea me irá muchísimo peor y dudo que allí el Señor yo-me-meto-pero-no-quiero-hacerlo pueda aplacarla"

-"Tienes razón" - fue la simple respuesta de Jasper.

\- "Trataré de ir. ¿Okey?

\- "Okey"

\- "Okey"

Para cuando guardó su celular y levantó la cabeza, se sorprendió al ver que todos se estaban parando y recogiendo sus cosas. Mierda. Al final, resultó que hubiera dado igual que se hubiera quedado en casa.

OoO

Para cuando llegó a su casa, esta estaba en completo silencio. Aunque eso no era nada raro. No había dado más que dos pasos cuando vio a Jacob bajando tranquilamente - _sexy y majestuosamente, joder-_ las escaleras.

\- Buenos días, Edward - le saludó. Aunque el deseo de ignorarlo era muy fuerte, sus buenos modales se impusieron.

\- Buenos días ¿Mi madre? - le preguntó antes de que al sujeto se le ocurriera meterle conversación o referirse a lo de la mañana anterior.

Jacob se le quedó mirando. Edward no supo interpretar esa mirada y le produjo mucha incomodidad cuando lo vio sonreír. Jacob levantó la mano y apuntó hacia las escaleras con el pulgar. Elizabeth venía bajando. En bata. ¡¿En bata?!

Su madre jamás... Jamás había...

En eso captó la sonrisita presumida que adornaba los carnosos y sensuales labios del impertinente ese. Pero qué descarado. Esa mirada negra lo decía todo.

Edward cerró la boca y le entrecerró los ojos lo que sólo provocó que el otro sonriera ampliamente.

Condenado hijo de...

\- Tu madre. Estaba esperándote - le dijo Jacob, como si hiciera falta que se lo anunciara, pensó Edward hastiado rodando los ojos.

\- Hijo mío - saludó Elizabeth en cuanto llegó abajo. Edward borró cualquier expresión de su rostro y asintió con la cabeza. Elizabeth miró a Jacob y sonrió. Edward vio incrédulamente como un rubor se extendía por las usuales pálidas mejillas de su madre. Ay maldita sea.

\- Bueno, yo tengo que volver a la oficina - murmuró Jacob aún sonriendo con más diversión aún si cabe.

\- Por supuesto. ¿Te veo para cenar? - preguntó Elizabeth mirándolo con dulzura.

\- Claro que sí. Aquí estaré. - Jacob se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Luego se giró y le dio la espalda mirando a Edward directamente. Antes de pasar por su lado se despidió de él.

\- Nos vemos luego - le murmuró con su profunda voz. Pasó por su lado casi rosándole el brazo y Edward se quedó mudo. Preguntándose qué demonios acababa de pasar ahí.

Su madre caminó hacia la sala una vez que Jacob hubo salido, así que la siguió hasta allí.

\- No voy a discutir contigo. Pero quiero que las cosas queden claras en este mismo instante. No quiero más escenas como la de ayer en frente de Jacob nunca más - le dijo calmada pero firmemente. Se sentó cómodamente en el sofá de dos plazas, cruzando las piernas delicadamente. A Edward le sorprendía que incluso en esas fachas ella consiguiera verse arreglada y elegante.

\- Yo no recuerdo ninguna escena. - le contradijo él prefiriendo quedarse de pie, pero al parecer a su madre tenía otra idea, porque le ordenó:

\- Siéntate.

Edward se sentó frente a ella sintiéndose algo airado y más que incómodo. No quería hablar de Jacob con su madre. Temía que ella viera el desagrado que sentía por él, o peor aún, la atracción.

\- Vamos a hablar - Elizabeth suspiró y Edward sólo esperó - Sé que tal vez me equivoqué al no decirte de la decisión que con Jacob tomamos...

\- ¿Tal vez? - la interrumpió él sin poder evitarlo, había estado determinado a no alterarse pero es que su madre se lo ponía tan difícil - ¿Dices que tal vez te equivocaste? - Elizabeth apretó los labios en respuesta - ¿Y por qué hablas de ti y de Jacob como si él llevara con nosotros mucho tiempo?

\- Ese es el problema ¿Verdad? Te parece que vamos demasiado rápido - su madre adoptó una postura más comprensiva.

\- Sé que es así. Antes de que anunciaras tu... Compromiso, yo jamás había visto a ese hombre y si recuerdo bien las caras perplejas de los invitados de tu "reunión" puedo deducir que ninguno de ellos sabía que él existía.

\- Edward, cielo. Jacob no es un caza fortunas. ¿Cómo podría cuando él tiene sus propias riquezas?

\- Eso no lo puedes saber. ¿Qué pasa si todo lo que él ha dicho es sólo en apariencia?

Su madre estaba negando con la cabeza incluso antes de que él terminara de hablar.

\- No, Edward. Tienes que confiar en mí en esto. Estoy completamente segura de que los sentimientos de Jacob por mí son sinceros. - su madre se había suavizado completamente, como si por el sólo el hecho de estar hablando de Jacob le hubiese calmado.

Demonios. _Y todo eso es lo que más me jode,_ pensó Edward malhumorado.

\- Debes darle una oportunidad, Edward. No te pido nada más.

Y su madre tuvo la desfachatez de mirarlo con ojos suplicantes.

Edward suspiró fuerte y rodó los ojos, sabiendo que contra ella era difícil ganar.

\- Bien - aceptó, su madre sonrió ampliamente y se levantó de un salto para abrazarlo.

No podía ser. ¿Qué es lo que en realidad había aceptado?

¿Estaba por convertirse su tranquila y aburrida vida en un infierno? eso estaba por verse.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_


	7. capítulo 6

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Descripción explícitas de situaciones sexuales chico/chico y hetero. Lenguaje soez y malas palabras.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6:

Su madre le dejó sólo. Y Ed se quedó sentado en el sofá mirando hacia el frente. En realidad, se veía como si estuviera en el proceso del descubrimiento más importante de su vida, pero la verdad es que no estaba pensando en nada nuevo. Su mente se empecinaba en repasar una y otra vez la conversación con su madre.  
Y es que estaba jodido. Ahora no sólo iba a tener que aguantar al sujeto ese, que se paseara por su casa como si fuera el dueño, sino que también iba a tener que cuidarse de no poner cara de bobo cuando le viera hacerlo.

\- Cielo - su madre había vuelto a la sala y parada bajo el umbral de la puerta, le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¿Qué te parece si mañana salimos a dar una vuelta?

Edward no respondió de inmediato. Se le quedó mirando asombrado por varios segundos. "Que extraño" pensó, por un momento estuvo seguro de haber escuchado a su madre invitarlo a salir.

\- ¿Qué?

Su madre tuvo la audacia de rodar los ojos y reírse.

\- Que si quieres salir mañana, bobo.

No, no eran imaginaciones suyas. Realmente su madre le estaba invitando salir. Una extasiada y feliz sonrisa se comenzó a formar lentamente en sus labios pero... espera.

\- Estás diciendo que salgamos... Tú, yo... ¿Y Jacob?

Su madre volvió a reír.

\- ¡Por supuesto! - exclamó ella dando una palmadita entusiasmada. Toda la felicidad que había aparecido en el rostro de Edward terminó desapareciendo al escuchar esas palabras.

\- Ah. No sé, madre. Creo que no podré - le dijo fingiendo despreocupación y que no se sintió culpable al ver el gesto de desilusión que puso su madre al escucharlo.

\- Pero Edward, dijiste que lo intentarías.

\- Esto no tiene nada que ver con él.

Su madre frunció los labios poniendo los brazos en jarras.

\- Claro que sí - le apuntó con un dedo - Vi lo contento que estabas cuando te pregunté, no me vengas ahora con que no podrás, sólo porque te dije que Jacob también iba.

Mierda.

\- Pero es que... - su protesta quedó interrumpida por una vibración en su bolsillo. Al sacar su celular leyó "Emmett" parpadeando en la pantalla. - Disculpa - le dijo a su madre - Es Emmett - y procedió a contestar sin ver el ceño fruncido de su madre ni sus ojos entrecerrados en sospecha - Emm, ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nada malo, hombre. Ya estamos mucho mejor, aunque aún estamos en la cama - esa última parte le fue imposible no decirla con su usual picardía. Edward sonrió y se percató que su madre seguía parada bajo la puerta y no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Edward pensó que podría divertirse un poco, no demasiado, pero lo suficiente como para vengarse de ella por todos los malos ratos que le estaba haciendo pasar y los que sin duda alguna vendrían más adelante. Había notado las miradas que su madre le daba a Emmett y podía intuir los pensamientos que por su mente pasaban cada vez que los veía juntos, sobre todo después de haberlo visto con las manos dentro de los pantalones de Edward.

Reprimió una carcajada.

\- Diablos, desearía estar allá - le dijo a Emmett en el mismo tono. Emmett se atragantó con saliva.

\- ¿En serio? - Emmett se oía completamente asombrado.

\- Sí.

\- Tú dices... ¿En la cama?

\- Síííí - Edward ronroneó deslizándose un poquito en el sofá y sonriendo de lado - En la cama - murmuró fingiendo no haber visto por el rabillo del ojo cómo su madre abría la boca y los ojos desmesuradamente.

\- Oh... Espera. Espera. - Emmett pareció darse cuenta de algo porque a continuación preguntó con sospecha - ¿Hay alguien ahí escuchando nuestra conversación? ¿Tienes puesto el celular en altavoz?

\- Claro que no.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Por supuesto. Esto es algo entre tú y yo.

Edward sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero se preguntó si tal vez no se estaba pasando un poquito. Pero sólo recordar por lo que su madre quería hacerle pasar le convenció para seguir.

\- Estás raro - sentenció Emmett oyéndose un poco preocupado.

\- ¿Tú crees? - le preguntó Edward sin dejar de lado ese tonito seductor.

\- Sí - contestó Emmett ya un poco temeroso. Edward escuchó un ahogado "¿Qué le sucede?" proveniente de Jasper pero Emmett le hizo callar.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? - preguntó Edward sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se calentaban un poco, seguramente por los esfuerzos que hacía para no reír. Pero seguramente su madre pensaba que su sonrojo era por otra cosa.

\- Ay por Dios, Ed - se quejó Emmett - ¿Estás jugando conmigo, verdad? por favor dime que estás jugando conmigo - le rogó Emmett sonando un tanto desesperado. Edward, finalmente, soltó la carcajada que se había estado aguantando, aunque salió baja y ronca y con una sensualidad que Elizabeth no estaba segura de haberle visto a su hijo alguna vez.

\- Sip. Lo estoy.

\- Jodido desgraciado - Emmett sonó aliviado. Edward escuchó los resortes de la cama crujir por lo que dedujo que Emmett se había dejado caer de espaldas sobre ella.

\- Vamos, no digas eso. - Edward habló con una persistente sonrisa burlona sabiendo que su madre no se perdía ninguna expresión.

\- ¿Cómo no lo voy a decir? otra vez casi haces que se me pare... Erggg... El corazón.

Edward volvió a reír, esta vez más fuerte y sinceramente. Podía escuchar las risas de Jasper de fondo.

\- Lo siento. Lo siento. Era necesario Emmy.

\- No me digas Emmy - rezongó Emmett golpeando a Jasper para que dejara de reírse.

\- ¿Por qué no, Emmy?

\- Porque no me gusta.

\- Mmm ahora sabes lo que se siente ¿Eh?

\- Bien. Tú sigue diciéndome así. Sólo no te quejes después, Eddie.

Edward volvió reír.

\- Sólo es por ahora.

Se hizo una pequeña pausa.

\- ¿O sea que estás actuando? – preguntó, cuando finalmente lo comprendió.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿A quien quieres hacerle creer que estás hablando con una chica?

\- Mmm - Edward dudó sobre qué decirle para hacerle saber sobre su madre y sus sospechas - Sí a lo primero, no a lo segundo.

\- ¡Umm!

\- Es tu madre ¿Verdad? - escuchó que Jasper preguntaba, por lo que dedujo que Emmett tuvo que haber puesto el altavoz. Edward sonrió.

\- Síp.

En eso, vio que su madre comenzó a caminar hacia el otro sofá por lo que ahora la tenía de frente y le era imposible evitar su mirada inquisitiva.

\- ¿Y quieres hacerle creer que estás hablando con un chico? - Jasper siguió preguntando.

\- Pero no con cualquiera.

\- ¡¿Conmigo?! - exclamó Emmett alterándose como siempre - ¿Quieres hacerle creer a tu madre que te estás acostando conmigo? ¿Acaso quieres que amenace con cortarme las bolas la próxima vez que me vea?

Jasper y Edward se rieron de él. Justo lo que esperaba. El golpe final.

\- Sé con seguridad que no podría hacer eso con tus bolas, Emmy.

\- ¡Edward! - gritaron tanto Elizabeth como Emmett.

\- ¡ AAAAAhhhh JA JA JA JA! - ese era Jasper.

Edward siguió mirando a su madre y se encogió de hombros.

\- Pero si es cierto.

Su madre estaba tan asombrada por lo que estaba escuchando que lo único que pudo hacer fue boquear como pez fuera del agua. Edward quiso reírse pero, apiadándose de su madre, decidió mejor seguir una conversación normal con sus amigos.

\- Ya ya. No es para tanto. De todas formas, ¿Qué es lo que querías? - Edward volvió al tema escuchando la entrecortada respiración de Jasper por las risas y los suspiros irritados de Emmett.

\- Te llamaba para preguntarte si ibas a venir, pero ahora, no creo que tu madre te deje salir.

\- Ay por favor, no ha sido nada - Edward negó con la cabeza, sonriendo - Además, no creo que sea buena idea. Tú y Jasper aún deben recuperarse de lo de ayer.

Al escuchar eso, su madre le miró atenta y con los ojos entrecerrados. En su mirada se leía claramente el "Vamos a hablar de esto, jovencito"

Edward le sonrió ampliamente, sintiéndose un poco rebelde cuando su madre le miró con mala cara.

\- Estamos bien. Créeme.

\- Mmm, lo dudo mucho. Pero espera - de repente se le ocurrió la manera de hacer que la salida del día siguiente se le antojara mucho mejor - ¿Qué te parece si tú y Jasper me acompañan mañana? - Edward se relajó más en el sofá ignorando deliberadamente los movimientos negativos que su madre le hacía con la cabeza - Mi madre ha organizado una salida. ¿Les apetece?

\- ¿Crees que se sensato que vayamos? - preguntó Jasper.

\- ¿Y por qué no?

\- Bueno, irá ese tal Black ¿No?

\- Sí. Por eso los estoy invitando.

\- Está bien - aceptó Emmett antes de que Jasper pudiera seguir haciendo sus preguntas de mamá gallina preocupada.

\- Bien. Entonces mañana los paso a buscar después de la Uni ¿Ok?

\- Muy bien. Te haremos caso, y nos recuperaremos. - prometió Jasper tranquilizador.

\- ¿Seguro que quieres pasar a buscarnos? porque no tenemos ningún problema en irnos para allá en la mañana, así podríamos aprovechar el día completo... - la voz de Emmett se oía esperanzada. Seguramente quería faltar a clases otra vez.

Pero Edward le paró en seco - Emmett - su tono de voz se lo dijo todo.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Mañana después de la Uni.

\- Muy bien, hasta mañana entonces.

\- ¡Hasta mañana! - se despidieron sus amigos al unísono.

Cuando hubo guardado su celular, ahí se dio cuenta de lo silencioso que estaba la sala de estar.

Miró a su madre quien a su vez no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

\- ¿Y bien?

Ante el tono seco y demandante Edward sólo rodó los ojos y como sabía exactamente el por qué su madre tenía esa cara, decidió no retardar más el asunto.

\- Ayer nos fuimos de fiesta. ¿Nos emborrachamos?; Sí. ¿Nos divertimos?; Por supuesto. ¿No recordamos la mayor parte de la noche?; puede que sí. ¿Conduje en estado de embriaguez?; obvio. ¿Volvería a hacerlo?; ten por seguro que sí. - terminó de confesar cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y mirando a su madre desafiante. Ella apretó los labios y le miró con la desaprobación pintada en la cara.

\- ¿Por qué te expusiste al peligro de esa forma?

\- No estuve en peligro, madre - le dijo él, impaciente. - No es como si esta fuera la primera vez y tú lo sabes.

\- Ese no es el punto. - respondió ella mirándole un poco dolida, pero Edward se negó a sentirse culpable.

\- No, el punto es que tú estás enfadada por lo de ayer. Que no te pidiera permiso para salir y tu amado Jacob presenciara la "no escena" del desayuno - todo esto lo dijo mirándola con una sonrisa burlona. Y no es como si hubiese podido decirlo de otro modo que no fuera de forma ácida.

\- Edward... - Elizabeth le miró como si no le conociera - ¿Por qué te comportas así?

\- Porque estoy enojado - le dijo entre dientes y no pudiendo evitar fulminarla con la mirada. Su madre mostró su sorpresa.

\- ¿Enojado?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Acaso hace falta que lo preguntes? - después de eso, Edward suspiró y trató de calmarse, sabía que su tono y su forma de hablarle a su madre estaba a una pizca de convertirse en una falta de respeto. Y, a pesar de toda la furia que sentía contra ella, no quería eso. Su madre siguió en completo silencio, como si supiera que debía dejarlo hablar a su tiempo. Aunque, si era sincera consigo misma, debía admitir que se sentía asombrada por el millar de sentimientos que cruzaban por la cara de su hijo - Esto... Esta "cosa" tan repentina - dijo, refiriéndose al compromiso - Es lo que me enoja.

\- Pero amor... Yo pensé que te pondrías feliz con la noticia - le dijo ella. Edward quiso reírse, porque sabía que su madre realmente creía lo que estaba diciendo.

\- No. No me puse feliz y dudo mucho que eso suceda.

\- Amor, creí que ya habíamos arreglado esto - murmuró su madre suspirando cansada y apoyando la espalda contra los cómodos cojines.

Edward le dio una mirada incrédula.

\- No resolvimos nada. Puesto que lo único que hablamos fue sobre si ese sujeto era un mentiroso caza fortunas o no. Y accedí a darle una oportunidad que no estoy contento con ofrecerle.

Su madre le miró impasible.

\- ¿Qué es lo que esperabas?

\- ¡Esperaba que me lo contaras! - exclamó, ya no pudiendo contenerse más. Elizabeth dio un pequeño respingo - ¡Esperaba que llegaras un día y me lo presentaras como... Como lo que sea que fuera para ti en ese momento! ¡Esperaba que me dieras el tiempo para hacerme a la idea! ¡Esperaba que fueras una madre y consideraras los sentimientos de tu hijo! ¡Esperaba que me hablaras y me dejaras entrar en tu vida para ser parte de ella y no un mero espectador!... - sus puños estaban apretados y su respiración era agitada y errática. Sintió su celular comenzar a vibrar pero lo ignoró - Esperaba que me tomaras en cuenta.

Su madre estaba boquiabierta. Sin poder creerse todas esas palabras. Bueno, ella quería que él se comunicara con él, pues ahí estaba. Pero a pesar del modo en el que lo había hecho, ella no podía encontrar el debido enojo dentro de sí, sólo estaba esa... Esa tristeza y una pizca de remordimiento. Ella realmente no pensaba que estaba haciendo las cosas mal y Edward lo sabía, por eso estaba tan furioso.

\- Cielo, yo sí te tomo en cuenta...

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Me contaste alguna vez de él? ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿De su primera cita? ¿De cómo te propuso casarte con él? o mejor aún ¿Planeamos juntos la "gran reunión"? ¿Mmm? ¿Lo hicimos? ¿Me pediste ayuda con la lista de invitados, con la comida, la música, con lo que te pondrías esa noche?

Elizabeth sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pero Edward no claudicó. Esta era quizás su única oportunidad de decir lo que sentía con respecto a todo eso. Tal vez, más adelante, no tendría el coraje suficiente para hacerlo.

\- No - contestó él mismo sus propias preguntas, observando indiferente las lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas de su madre - No me dejaste participar en nada de eso. Lo hiciste todo tú sola. Como siempre.

\- Cariño, yo... - Elizabeth no había sollozado, pero al hablar no había podido evitar que su voz se quebrara un poco. Sentía que se ahogaba. Y la mirada de su hijo seguía siendo distante y fría. De verdad estaba herido.

\- No, ya no importa.

\- Claro que importa...

\- No importa porque ya lo hiciste. Ya está hecho - dijo Edward levantando y dejando caer los hombros - Ya anunciaste tu compromiso con él. Ahora, la peor parte me la llevo yo.

\- Mi amor, jamás fue mi intención hacerte sentir excluido.

Edward bufó, siendo levemente consciente de que estaba siendo un poquito cruel.

\- Eso es lo que has hecho siempre - Edward negó con la cabeza y frunció levemente el labio superior - Nombra un sólo acontecimiento importante para ti en el que yo haya podido estar presente. Sólo uno.

Su madre se quedó en silencio mirándolo fijamente y derramando más lágrimas.

\- No puedes, porque no hay ninguno.

\- Si te refieres a las fiestas a las que he asistido de vez en cuando, nunca te invité porque pensé que te aburrirías - dijo Elizabeth, cuando al parecer fue capaz de encontrar su voz.

\- Pensaste que me aburriría... - repitió Edward como si estuviera examinando el profundo significado de esa frase.

\- Sí - murmuró su madre irguiéndose un poco y asintiendo, viéndose como si al fin hubiese encontrado algo que la exentara de culpa - Ahí lo único que hacemos es reunirnos para charlar y bailar música ochentera. Nada que sea de tu época.

Edward soltó una risa amarga.

\- Dios mío, madre. No entiendo por qué te encanta decidir por mí. Me encanta esa música y estoy más que acostumbrado a ella. ¿O acaso crees que a las partes a las que vamos Jasper, Emmett y yo no tocan esos clásicos? ¡Por supuesto que sí! - Edward levantó las manos y rodó los ojos. Cielo santo, ¿Por qué había cierta gente que creía que una persona podía disfrutar de un sólo tipo de música, o únicamente la de la época en que la nació? Qué estupidez.

\- Pero yo no sabía...

\- ¿Te molestaste en preguntarme alguna vez? ese es el problema, madre. - Edward se paró del sofá y caminó hasta la ventana, después de correr la cortina abrió los pestillos para poder abrirla y que entrara un poco de aire. Su madre pareció recuperar la compostura al verle hacer eso. Edward acomodó la cortina y se giró para encarar a su madre - El problema es que no hablas conmigo, no me preguntas nada, no me cuentas nada. Y estoy harto de eso.

\- Tú tampoco lo haces. Nunca me has dicho si tienes novia o algo por el estilo.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

\- Muchas veces quise hacerlo. Pero siempre tuve la sensación de que no iba a importarte.

\- Edward ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

Edward enarcó una ceja y le dio una mirada que decía "Eso debería ser obvio para ti"

\- Nunca estás.

Elizabeth se mordió el labio y se miró las manos.

\- Pero eso se puede remediar - Elizabeth levantó la cabeza y le miró con determinación - Podemos arreglarlo. Hijo, esto no tiene por qué seguir así.

\- ¿Por qué tuviste que esperar que pasara todo esto para darte cuenta? - le preguntó Edward sintiendo que la animadversión que sentía hacia Jacob crecía hasta niveles insospechados. Porque claro, el cretino llega, pone todo patas para arriba, descoloca a su madre y le hace recapacitar. Edward sabía que ella no estaría proponiéndole cambiar las cosas si no fuera por el sujeto ese. Y eso le estaba quemando.

Elizabeth negó con la cabeza - Eso no tiene importancia. Nunca es tarde para arreglar las cosas. Vamos - le animó dedicándole una sonrisa vacilante - Cuéntame. ¿Hay alguna chica que te interese?

Ella le miró esperanzada y le suplicó con la mirada. Edward tomó un profundo respiro.

\- No, no hay nadie. La mayoría de las chicas de la Uni son todas unas cabezas huecas a pesar de estar estudiando lo que están estudiando y las chicas que podrían interesarme están fuera de mi alcance - Qué divertido. Edward sonrió irónicamente pensando que era un desgraciado por hacer llorar a su madre, diciéndole que tiene que hablar con él, contarle sus cosas y escucharlo y cuando ella finalmente parece dispuesta a hacerlo, lo primero que él hace es mentirle. Aunque sólo una parte de lo que dijo es mentira. Las chicas de la Universidad realmente eran unas descerebradas y las que realmente valían la pena eran demasiado tímidas o estaban demasiado metidas en su propio mundo como para hacer vida social con él.

\- Bueno, no es como si tuvieras mucho que contarme tampoco ¿Qué hay de Jasper y Emmett?

Edward frunció el ceño y se preguntó qué diantres tendrían que ver sus amigos con su vida amorosa. Hasta que lo entendió al recordar algo.

\- Por favor, madre - le dijo irritado y se sorprendió cuando su madre comenzó a sonreír más genuinamente - Son mis hermanos. Ya sácate de la cabeza esa tonta idea de que Emmett está interesado en mí.

\- Bueno, ¿Y por qué no podría estarlo? ¿Acaso has visto cómo te mira? - para desconcierto de Edward, su madre siguió sonriendo al preguntarle aquello, de hecho, se veía como si la posibilidad de que Emmett fuera gay le divirtiera tremendamente. ¿Sería posible que ella...? No, no debía darse falsas esperanzas. Puede que ella reaccionara diferente si supiera quien era el gay ahí.

Pero de todas formas sonrió, sintiendo cómo el ambiente en la habitación se relajaba un poco, lo cual era un alivio.

\- Me mira como se mira a un hermano, lo sé, porque con Jasper es igual. Somos muy unidos.

\- Entonces ¿Lo que estabas hablando hace un rato con él...? - su madre dejó la pregunta sin acabar esperando que él la terminara.

\- Era una broma. Nosotros hablamos así. Créeme. La mayoría de las veces nuestras conversaciones se parecen más a las de una pareja pero... Eso no quiere decir nada. Si sólo... Pudieras poner más atención. Hace mucho tiempo que te habrías dado cuenta.

\- ¿Cuenta de qué?

\- De muchas cosas. De mí.

Elizabeth bajó la cabeza por un segundo y luego la levantó para mirarlo. Se paró del sofá y caminó hasta él.

\- ¿Me perdonas?

Edward la observó y en su interior había una lucha que su madre era capaz de ver a la perfección.

\- Prometo observar, hablarte más y preguntar antes de suponer nada. Sólo, por favor... - y entonces le miró de esa manera, en la que sus ojos verdes idénticos a los suyos parecen más grandes que nunca, y en la que cada rasgo de su agraciado rostro parecía tratar de persuadirle para que cediera.

\- Bien. Está bien. - Elizabeth comenzó a sonreír ampliamente y a dar saltitos, pero Edward se apresuró a advertirle - Pero no se te ocurra juzgar. Y me tendrás que dar tiempo para... Acostumbrarme. Y no esperes que bese el piso por el que Jacob camina.

"Sí, porque eso es justamente lo que quieres hacer, cabrón" la voz de su subconsciente se entrometió, por lo que Edward la alejó de un manotazo mental esperando que lo dejara en paz.

Su madre sonrió enseñando sus blancos y parejos dientes y asintió.

\- Sí. Lo prometo. Y te daré tiempo. Y más espacio. - Y después de eso se le lanzó para abrazarlo. Él era más alto que ella, pero no por mucho. La coronilla de ella se ajustaba perfectamente contra su barbilla. Edward la rodeó con los brazos y decidió disfrutar esos breves momentos con su madre, agradeciendo haber podido soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro y que su madre lo escuchara.

Tal vez, la llegada de Jacob no causaría tantos desastres como había pensado. Tal vez, el imbécil había llegado para mejorar las cosas.

Edward reprimió la necesidad de gruñir.

OoO

\- Sí, sí. Esta bien – murmuraba su madre por teléfono mientras sentada en el sofá, ojeaba unas revistas que tenía posadas sobre las rodillas. Edward le miró de reojo desde donde estaba recostado en su sofá favorito, observando la sonrisita boba que su madre esbozaba de vez en cuando. Estaba hablando con Jacob.

Edward bufó y se obligó a concentrarse en el libro que había comenzado a leer.

\- Me parece bien. Mañana nos vemos entonces... Okey. Yo también – se rió coquetamente - Chao.

Elizabeth colgó y suspiró mirando hacia el frente soñadoramente, luego giró el rostro y le frunció el ceño a su hijo que también le miraba ceñudo, aunque en las profundidades verdes de sus ojos, Elizabeth podía ver la burla por la forma en que se había despedido de Jacob, aunque a su parecer no había sido tan cursi. Su hijo sólo quería molestarla.

\- Oh, cállate.

Edward sonrió.

OoO

A la mañana siguiente.

Eran casi las doce de la tarde y Edward estaba en su clase, por primera vez en esa semana, muy concentrado en la clase, cuando por supuesto su maldito celular comenzó a vibrar. Alguien estaba llamándolo porque la vibración no paraba. Pero Edward no le hizo el menor caso, ya se estaba haciendo una costumbre que cada vez que estaba en la Uni era interrumpido por ese estúpido aparato. Lo más probable es que fuera Emmett, ya que era el único desconciderado que no le importaría interrumpirlo cuando estaba tratando de estudiar. Por suerte, sólo quedaban cinco minutos de clase, por lo que dejó que el cacharro infernal vibrara y vibrara.

Finalmente terminaron las clases e iba en dirección a la salida cuando su celular volvió a vibrar. Esta vez, Edward lo sacó del bolsillo y no se sorprendió cuando en la pantalla parpadeaba el nombre de Emmett.

\- Ey Emmett.

\- ¡Al fin! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo que no contestas el puñetero celular? - le preguntó irritado. Edward rodó los ojos y siguió caminando ignorando a todos a su alrededor.

\- Estaba en clases, Emmett – le informó pacientemente.

\- Mmm ¿Estás seguro? ¿No había ningún Mike implicado en la "clase"? - inquirió Emmett pícaramente.

\- Pero claro que no idiota. Y ya deja de hablar pendejadas y no te muevas de donde estás que ya voy a buscarte .

\- Emmm... Este, bueno yo...

Edward se detuvo súbitamente al escuchar a su amigo titubear. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, temiendo que Emmett le dijera que ya no podría acompañarlo a la salida con su madre y Black.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es que no estoy en la Uni.

Edward frunció el ceño y suspiró disgustado - ¿Faltaste otra vez?

\- ¡No! Jasper y yo fuimos pero ambos teníamos cosas que hacer así que nos saltamos la última clase.

\- ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no me dijeron nada de eso?

\- Bueno, Ed. Los tres sabemos cómo te pones cuando se trata de los estudios.

\- Es que los estudios son importantes, joder.

\- Esto también lo era, te lo aseguro. Bueno, la cosa es que ni Jasper ni yo teníamos intención de decirte nada, pues ambos estabamos bastante seguros de poder terminar antes de que tus clases acabaran.

\- Y asumo que si me estás llamando para contarme esto es porque algo pasó ¿Cierto? – Edward no sonaba enfadado, en realidad no tenía por qué, así que simplemente suspiró y siguió caminando.

\- Cierto - contestó Emmett - Teníamos planeado reunirnos afuera de la Uni a esperarte a que llegaras por nosotros pero Jasper no me llamó cuando dijo que lo haría y no me contesta el celular.

\- Demonios - Edward maldijo por lo bajo, apresurándose para llegar a casa y arrepintiéndose de no haber llevado su auto.

\- Sí, la cosa es que yo estoy bastante cerca de tu casa, y pasaré por allí. ¿Por qué no te encaminas hacia la casa de Jasper? Yo te daré alcance. Lo más probable es que el cabrón esté allá.

\- Sí, de acuerdo. Nos veremos por allí.

\- Muy bien.

Ambos colgaron al mismo tiempo. Edward volvió a suspirar y acomodándose la correa de la mochila sobre el hombro desvió sus pasos y tomando el camino que lo llevaría hasta la vivienda de su otro díscolo amigo.

...

Edward debió haber caminado unas cuantas calles cuando una atronadora voz sonó a su espalda.

\- ¡Hola mi hermano!

Edward se detuvo y se dio la vuelta mirando a Emmett acercarse a paso enérgico con una gran sonrisa pintada en la cara.

\- Hola Emmett - devolvió Edward el saludo con mucho menos entusiasmo, sin apenas levantar la voz. Lo cierto es que ya no estaba de tan buen humor, y es que se sentía un poco preocupado por Jasper. A pesar de todo, Emmett hizo moritos.

\- ¿Sabes? Es bastante desalentador eso que haces. Yo que vengo y te saludo tan cariñosamente... - le dijo acercándose a Edward para tomarlo de las mejillas y besárselas ambas sonoramente sin que el otro pudiera evitarlo.

\- Maldita sea, Emmett - gruñó Ed tratando de sacárselo de encima a manotazos.

-... Y tú me contestas con un "hola Emmett" - siguió Emmett sin molestarse por los pequeños golpes e imitando y exagerando la forma de mirar de Edward, dejando caer los párpados y descolgando la mandíbula de una forma muy boba, como Edward pudo notar, por lo que decidió hacérselo notar.

\- Eres un bobo.

Emmett sonrió travieso mirándolo con coquetería.

\- Pero soy tu bobo.

Edward rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta escuchando la risa atronadora de su amigo perseguirle. No le hacía gracia, pero sus traicioneros labios insistían en fruncirse hasta formar una reticente sonrisa.

\- Eso no es cierto.

\- Claro que sí. Soy tu bobito y tú me quieres mucho.

\- Deja de jugar.

\- Ay por favor, como si antes no hubiera jugado así contigo.

\- Es verdad, ahora que lo pienso y rememoro tu comportamiento, me hace pensar que el que tiene cosas que confesar eres tú - dijo Edward jocosamente. Emmett tomó aire bruscamente al mismo tiempo que tragaba por lo que terminó atragantándose con saliva.

\- Oye, a mí me gusta dar. No que me den - dijo formando un pucherito. Edward volvió a rodar los ojos y siguió caminado con Emmett refunfuñando cosas sin sentido detrás.

Más adelante venía por la acera un grupito de chicas adolescentes. Estaban a unos diez metros de distancia pero Edward pudo notar cómo las niñas lo veían y se colocaban a reír y a murmurarse entre ellas. Edward miró hacia la derecha sin alterar su paso, tratando de ocultar su incomodidad. Para más mala suerte, Emmett aún no cerraba su bocota.

\- ... A mí me gusta meter mi polla en un culo, no que metan la polla en MI culo...

Edward suspiró exasperado y antes de que pudiera contenerse ya estaba girándose hacia Emmett para gritar:

\- ¡Mierda, no lo digas así! - exclamó girándose de nuevo y volviendo a caminar.

Emmett se quedó parado mirando a Edward con la boca abierta y expresión dolida. Avanzando tres pasos le dio alcance.

\- Pero si así se dice.

\- No. Lo digas. Así.

Justo en ese momento, las adolescentes risueñas estaban a punto de cruzarse con ellos. Emmett sólo necesitó de dos breves miradas para darse cuenta de la situación, lo cual le asombró ya que normalmente él requería de un poquito más de tiempo para asimilar ciertas cosas. Pero en ese inusual lapsus de rapidez mental pudo ver a las coquetas y risueñas chicas, y a su muy tenso amigo tratando de empequeñecerse lo más posible, cosa imposible porque era tan alto como Emmett y casi igual de musculoso que Jasper. Cómo él no, porque nadie le gana al gran y muy guapo Emmett en musculatura, pensó, adoptando una expresión de perrito apaleado bajo la lluvia y siguiendo a Edward con los ojos puestos en él.

\- Pero mi amor, si yo te amo ¿Cómo quieres que lo diga?

Edward se detuvo quedándose petrificado en medio de la acera, sólo brevemente consciente de las exclamaciones de asombro de las chiquillas que se detuvieron por unos segundos para mirarlos antes de soltar chillidos y suspiros encantados.

\- ¡Emmett! - gritó Edward poniéndose rojo, y trató de convencerse que era de furia y no de vergüenza.

Emmett comenzó a reírse bajito pero cuando vio al montón de mocosas doblar la esquina ya no pudo reprimirse más y se puso a reír muy fuerte.

\- Eso no tiene ninguna gracia - le esperó Edward volteando a verlo con enfado.

\- ¡Oh! Sí que es gracioso. ¡Debiste ver tu cara! - Exclamó Emmett apuntándolo y doblándose hacia delante para continuar riéndose.

\- Eres un idiota. ¿Por qué jodidos hiciste eso? - le interrogó con el ceño fruncido. Emmett se puso a jadear intentando parar las carcajadas. Se puso una mano en el costado y la otra la usó para secarse las lágrimas. Edward sólo le miraba ceñudo, sin comprender qué mierda era tan gracioso de todo eso.

\- Ay hermanito - Emmett se irguió completamente mirando a su amigo cariñosamente, ampliando su sonrisa al percatarse del gesto aún más molesto de Edward "Claro, ahora soy tu hermanito" parecía decir su expresión - Sólo estaba ayudándote - le respondió a la mirada interrogativa, con la cual Edward estaba tratando de atravesarle la cabeza.

\- ¿Y cómo demonios se supone que eso es ayudarme?

\- ¡Vamos! Yo te vi. Estabas todo nervioso.

Edward comenzó a caminar de nuevo deseando llegar a la casa de Jasper pronto, desgraciadamente aún estaban demasiado cerca de su propia casa y bastante lejos de la de su rubio amigo. Emmett le siguió risueñamente.

\- No sé para qué te molestas tanto si es poco probable que vuelvas a ver a esas chicas - argumentó Emmett como si tal cosa.

\- Ellas me conocen.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Cómo te van a conocer? - se burló Emmett - Estamos a varias cuadras de tu casa ¿Qué eres acaso? ¿Una estrella del rock?

\- No, no soy una maldita estrella del rock. Pero esas chicas me conocen porque viven cerca de mi casa - Emmett pudo oír la verdad en las palabras de Edward por lo que abrió muchos los ojos - De hecho, casi siempre se juntan fuera de la casa de una de ellas, y desgraciadamente es la casa que está en frente de la mía y siempre que están allí y yo voy saliendo o entrando a mi casa, ellas me ven y me miran y me hacen ojitos y se ríen poniéndome de los nervios - Edward había perdido toda compostura, hablando y caminando más rápido, poniéndose rojo. Emmett al verlo no pudo más que reír.

\- Por supuesto que sonríen y te coquetean. ¿Por qué mierda no lo harían? Estás bastante bueno - afirmó Emmett como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Edward en cambio, casi se tropezó de la impresión.

\- Emmett, no se supone que digas eso.

\- ¿Y por qué diablos no? - vociferó Emmett mirando a su amigo confundido.

-Maldita sea, Emmett. Porque no.

\- Pero si lo estás.

\- ¡No importa! No lo digas - le dijo, negándose por completo a ver a su amigo. Emmett sonrió travieso y aceleró para estar a la altura de su amigo.

\- ¿Es que porque te pone nervioso oírlo?

Edward rodó los ojos.

\- No seas ridículo.

\- ¿Te pone nervioso oírlo o te pone nervioso oírlo de mí?

Esta vez Edward se volteó para mirarlo y por la expresión semi arrepentida de Emmett supo que había logrado poner la cara de ogro que quería.

\- ¿Por qué demonios juegas así?

\- Ya. No hagas tanto drama, tampoco es para tanto - ahora era Emmett quien rodó los ojos.

Se detuvieron al lado de una verja a esperar a que cambiara el semáforo para cruzar. Edward se apoyó en esta cruzándose de brazos.

\- Lo único que consigues haciendo eso, es que me arrepienta de haberte dicho sobre mi orientación sexual - Edward sabía que si Emmett hubiese sido cualquier otro chico se habría ofendido, pero no su grandote amigo. Este en cambio, sonrió y se acercó hasta ponerse frente a él, casi acorralándolo contra la verja.

\- Pero Edward, si este prácticamente es un juego viejo.

La luz cambió a verde pero ninguno de los dos se movió.

\- No es cierto.

\- Claro que sí. Y como yo no tenía idea de que existe un Mike en tu cama, la verdad es que pensaba que yo era el único que había puesto unas manos masculinas aquí - y al segundo siguiente levantó su mano izquierda y la colocó en la entrepierna de Edward, apretando suavemente. Edward abrió la boca para contestar pero justo en ese momento sus ojos captaron la visión de una abuelita que acababa de cruzar la calle y que los miraba con sospecha. Emmett giró la cabeza para ver sobre su hombro qué es lo que había captado la atención de Edward. En ese momento, la señora se fijó en dónde exactamente estaba la mano de Emmett, por lo que subió las manos y gritó escandalizada mirando a la pareja con los ojos como platos.

\- ¡Degenerados! - y después de dar otro grito escandalizado se alejó lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron hacerlo. Los chicos la siguieron con la mirada y luego se volvieron a mirar. Dos segundos después estaban riendo a carcajadas. Edward se sacudía fuertemente por las risas y justo cuando creía que pararía, Emmett emitía exagerados chillidos agudos imitando a la mujer lo que provocaba otra ronda de risas. Emmett otra vez estaba inclinado hacia adelante y sujetándose las rodillas. Estaban llamando la atención de la gente pero eso no les detuvo de seguir riendo, no obstante, ambos se callaron al escuchar una característica risa muy familiar llegarles desde la lejanía. Giraron la cabeza para mirar hacia la otra acera, al otro lado de la calle que aún no cruzaban, Jasper venía caminando a saltitos y riéndose mucho. Al reconocerlo, tanto Emmett como Edward lo recibieron con una gran sonrisa, olvidado por completo toda preocupación.

OoO

\- Eso fue muy divertido - comentó Jasper soltando risitas mientras ahora los tres se dirigían de vuelta a la casa de Edward, quien iba en medio de los dos con Jasper a su lado izquierdo y Emmett al derecho caminando por el borde de la cuneta. Edward le había dicho un montón de veces ya que no hiciera eso porque si perdía el equilibrio, se caería a la calle y podría atropellarlo un vehículo. Pero regañar a Emmett era como regañar una pared. De todas formas, Edward mantenía sus ojos sobre él por si acaso.

\- Es increíble que aún haya gente que siga reaccionando así al ver tal demostración de afecto - comentó Emmett con los brazos estirados hacia los lados y moviéndolos como si estuviera sobre la cuerda floja. Edward le miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- Yo no podría calificar eso como una demostración de afecto. Creo que "acoso" o "violación" sería un término más apropiado.

\- Ay por favor - exclamó Emmett con fingida exasperación - No toqué nada que no hubiese visto o tocado antes - dijo como sin sentir ni una pizca de vergüenza al admitir haber tocado el miembro de otro hombre, y el de su mejor amigo ni más ni menos.

\- ¡Pero eso no te da el maldito derecho de...! - Edward ni siquiera pudo terminar su acalorada exclamación.

\- Además pude comprobar algo.

\- ¿Y eso qué fue? - preguntó Jasper sonriendo al ver a Edward apretar los puños y chirriar los dientes, probablemente porque intuía lo que Emmett iba a decir y sabía que no podría impedir que hablara. Emmett apuntó a Edward con su pulgar.

\- Ha crecido.

Antes de que Edward pudiera ponerse a gritarle por decir algo así, escuchó a Jasper decir _¿De verdad?_ Y entonces su maldito miembro estuvo siendo toqueteado, por todos los demonios, otra vez por otra mano grande y masculina.

\- ¡Jasper! - gritó apartándole la mano de un manotazo antes de que el chico volviera a apretar y su traidor miembro decidiera que esos apretones eran bastantes agradables.

\- Sí, tienes razón - comentó Jasper como si nada. Entonces un momento después, él y Emmett estaban riendo. Edward negó pasándose una mano por el pelo, despeinándose aún más.

\- Por Dios, ¿Es que acaso ninguno de los dos tiene un mínimo de decencia?

\- ¿Para qué preguntas si ya sabes que la respuesta es no? - Jasper se burló pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros.

\- Uno puede tener ilusiones.

Jasper se carcajeó y se acercó para besarle en la mejilla. Edward suspiró sabiendo que jamás lo podría evitar.

\- Claro que sí - le murmuró Jasper suavemente.

\- Qué raro es escucharte a ti sobre tener ilusiones - comentó Emmett al mismo tiene que su pie derecho se torcía hacia un lado haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, pero antes de que pudiera caer, Edward teniendo muy buenos reflejos, le sujetó del brazo y lo ayudó a erguirse.

\- Te lo dije, tonto. - le regañó y sin soltarlo lo atrajo hacia sí para que fuera caminando por la vereda. - Y no creo que tenga nada de extraño que yo hable sobre ilusiones.

\- La verdad es que sí, generalmente eres demasiado racional. - contestó Jasper viendo que Emmett estaba demasiado ocupado refunfuñando porque Edward lo tenía sujeto del brazo y no le dejaba moverse de su lado.

\- Eso no quiere decir nada. Y a propósito ¿Dónde cojones estuviste por las últimas dos horas?

Al escuchar la pregunta, Jasper volteó el rostro rápidamente para mirar a Emmett con los ojos entrecerrados. Emmett se alejó chillando cuando Jasper se estiró esquivando a Edward para poder golpearlo. Pero Edward le empujó para sacárselo de encima.

\- Déjalo, no es su culpa.

\- Bocón - murmuró Jasper por lo bajo, miró hacia el frente y siguió caminado como si nada, ignorando la mirada de Edward, hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más y tuvo que corresponderle.

\- ¿Y bien? - Edward preguntó levantando una ceja.

\- Nada. Fui a pasear por allí. - dijo evasivamente y con despreocupado encogimiento de hombros.

\- ¿Y pasear te tomó dos horas? - inquirió Edward mirándolo con insistencia.

\- Sí.

\- Está engañándonos, el muy pelmazo. Estoy seguro - dijo Emmett con voz de chiquilla traicionada. Edward sonrió y Jasper rodó los ojos con exasperación.

\- Claro que no - negó Jasper viéndose incómodo.

De pronto, Edward lo comprendió todo.

\- Espera. ¿Te saltaste una clase, hiciste esperar a Emmett y no le contestaste el celular provocando que, preocupado me llamara, para decirme algo que se suponía no debía enterarme, sólo para ir otra vez allá abajo con tus amiguitos los marihuaneros? - Edward le miró con la ceja alzada. - Jasper le echó un vistazo y volvió a mirar al frente, sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse de un bonito color rojo.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Ves? Te lo dije, ha estado engañándonos - reiteró Emmett provocando que Jasper volviera a tratar de golpearlo.

\- Cierra tu bocota.

\- Ya basta - les calmó Edward haciendo que los dos se calmaran - No es para tanto, Emmett. Él puede juntarse con quien quiera - dijo e ignoró a Emmett que le fruncía el ceño y a Jasper que le hacía carantoñas burlonas y triunfantes al chico enfurruñado, aunque cuando Edward se volteó para mirarlo a él, se puso serio e intentó hacerse el inocente - Aunque no me parece bien que lo hagas cuando deberías estar estudiando. Si tan desesperado estabas por estar con ellos, me hubieras dicho que no querías acompañarme y listo. - Edward se adelantó dejando a Jasper con la boca abierta. Habían llegado a su casa por lo que sacando la llave la introdujo en la cerradura para abrir el portón. Emmett y Jasper entraron detrás de él y después esperaron que cerrara la puerta.

\- Yo si quiero ir con ustedes, es sólo que se me pasó la hora, eso es todo.

Edward le pasó y se encogió de hombros - Está bien. No hay problema, ya te dije que puedes juntarte con quien tú quieras, no es como si nos molestara...

\- A mí sí que me molesta. - interrumpió Emmett haciéndose el ofendido pero Edward le ignoró.

-... Lo que no me gusta es que te vayas por ahí cuando deberías estar en clases, pero es tu vida, tú sabrás.

Jasper iba a decir algo, pero Edward se apresuró a entrar a la sala para ver si su madre ya estaba allí con Black. No estaban. Sus amigos entraron detrás de él. Emmett mirando a todos lados curioso como siempre, como si esperara ver algo nuevo. Jasper entró mirando hacia el suelo con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Quieren tomar algo mientras esperamos?

Emmett se dejó caer en el sofá haciendo que este se quejara resentido por el peso, e iba a contestar cuando su mirada se posó en Jasper que parado a su lado estaba de brazos cruzados negándose a cruzar miradas con nadie. Emmett rodó los ojos y tirándolo de un brazo lo obligó a caer sobre el sofá, por muy poco no cayendo sobre él mismo.

-Sí, Ed. Danos lo de siempre.

Edward asintió y se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina. Emmett aprovechó ese momento para enderezar a Jasper que se había quedado como había caído detrás de Emmett sobre el sofá.

\- Auch, cuidado con mi brazo - se quejó apartando la mano de Emmett para frotarse la parte adolorida.

\- Ya, ya. No es para tanto. Escúchame. ¿Estás escuchándome? - insistió cuando Jasper se quedó mirando la mesita de centro y frotándose el brazo.

\- Sí, te estoy escuchando.

Emmett, impaciente como siempre, le tomó de la barbilla y orientando la cabeza rubia de su amigo hizo que lo mirara.

\- Pues mírame cuando te hablo, joder. - el tono de Emmett era un tanto brusco y tenía esa seriedad que rara vez dejaba que saliera a flote, sólo por eso, Jasper no le reclamó por hablarle así y le obedeció pero no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño - No estamos jodiéndote porque hayas estado con otros chicos - le murmuró con más suavidad pero subió las cejas cuando Jasper quiso protestar como si le dijera " _A ver, atrévete a decir algo"_ Jasper cerró la boca - Bien. No es por eso. Es porque somos tus amigos, y maldita sea, aunque suene tan gay como Edward, no podemos evitar preocuparnos por ti.

\- Eso ya lo sé - respondió Jasper con tono rezongón y tratando de zafarse de la mano de Emmett, pero este afianzó su agarre y lo acercó más a su propia cara, como si tuviera la convicción de que sólo así, manteniendo ese contacto visual, Jasper iba a poder entender.

\- Pues si lo sabes, entonces ¿Por qué demonios nos das esos sustos? - le preguntó Emmett, enfadado. Jasper le sostuvo la mirada pero no dijo nada - ¿Es que no lo entiendes Jasper? Esos idiotas no sólo fuman marihuana, lo que no es tan terrible, ambos sabemos que en algunas fiestas lo hemos probado, y no es tan malo. Pero amigo, esos idiotas no se limitan a divertirse sanamente como nosotros, sino que tienen la mala costumbre de meterse en peleas con otras pandillas, porque sí, eso es lo que son - asintió con la cabeza cuando Jasper trató de negar con la suya - Sino que además, andan con armas y no les asusta delinquir. Sé perfectamente en todo lo que andan metidos porque como bien sabes, hubo un tiempo en el que pasaba algunos ratos con ellos, y no es nada bueno, nada de lo que hacen, nada de lo que hablan y nada de lo que piensan. Maldita sea Jasper - le gruñó enseñando los dientes a todas luces como un perro a punto de perder la paciencia y atacar - No tienes ni la más mínima puta idea de donde carajos te estás metiendo. ¿Crees que Edward y yo te estaríamos jodiendo por nada? Pues no, no lo estamos haciendo. Pero sabemos lo que pasará si te llegan a pillar en algo turbio con esos hijos de puta, que aunque en el momento no estés haciendo nada, para la ley eso no importará y estarán encantados de poder manchar la reputación de un niño rico, que aunque nos pese, eso somos. Sabes perfectamente bien que hay mucha gente que está desesperada por perjudicar a nuestras familias y tú les estás haciendo el trabajo mucho más fácil. Y eso no es lo peor, si llegaran a pillarlos y a ti con ellos, ¿Sabes qué es lo que hará tu madre? Pues que te enviará lejos, muy lejos. Tan lejos y estarás tan controlado que dudo mucho que Edward y yo podamos ir tras de ti. Dejarás de hacer lo quieres y como quieres, porque a pesar de nuestras controladoras madres, no podemos decir que no hacemos lo que queremos. ¿Estás consciente de todos los peligros a los que te expones?

Emmett se quedó callado y le miró con atención por lo que Jasper supo que esperaba una respuesta. Así que a regañadientes admitió: - Sí, lo sé.

\- ¡Entonces deja de juntarte con esas mierdas! - exclamó Emmett sobresaltándolo. - No es bueno ni para ti ni para tu futuro. No sacarás nada bueno con esas juntas.

Otra vez Emmett esperó pero Jasper no dijo nada.

\- ¿Has entendido todo lo que he dicho?

\- Sí.

Ante la escueta respuesta, Emmett subió de nuevo ambas cejas, esta vez instándole a decir algo más.

\- Lo entiendo.

-¿Y?

\- No volveré a juntarme con ellos.

-¿Ni?

\- Ni aceptaré invitaciones, contestaré sus llamadas, mensajes de texto, de whatsApp, de Facebook, Twitter y emm, mmmmss, cualquier tipo de red social que pueda estar ocupando. Además, evitaré pasar por allí procurando tomar otros caminos siempre que sea posible. - terminó de decir un tanto monocorde. Emmett entrecerró los ojos y le miró amenazador. Jasper tragó saliva y cambió su expresión.

\- Y más te vale cumplir con todo eso si no quieres que Edward y yo te rompamos el culo hasta dejártelo inutilizable. ¿He sido lo suficientemente claro para el señorito rebeldía?

Esta vez Jasper asintió más asustado y convencido.

Emmett sonrió satisfecho y lo soltó, aunque su sonrisa decayó imperceptiblemente al percatarse de los manchones rojizos en la barbilla de Jasper. A menudo olvidaba que debía tener cuidado cuando hacía uso de su fuerza, y lo más importante, es que también a menudo olvidaba que las pieles pálidas de sus amigos eran muy fáciles de marcar. Una vez, hace un par de años, cuando en una oportunidad estaba jugando a las luchas con Edward, le dio un suave manotazo sin querer en la cara, a las horas después, Edward tenía el ojo izquierdo y parte de la mejilla de color morado negruzco, como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo. Recuerda que se sintió tan mal por ello que estuvo pidiendo perdón por más de dos semanas y no importaba que Edward le quitara importancia al asunto, él no podía evitar sentirse como un maldito maltratador cada vez que veía a Edward.

Esta vez no fue diferente. Y aunque ahora no era tan visible, sabía que para el día siguiente esas manchitas se convertirían en unos moretones en toda regla.

\- Tsk - chasqueó la lengua y le acarició la mandíbula esta vez con las dos manos - Siempre olvido lo delicados que son. - masculló sintiéndose ya terriblemente culpable y acariciándole los lados de la barbilla con los pulgares, como si con el movimiento suave de la yema de sus dedos quisiera borrar esas marcas.

Los ojos de Jasper se suavizaron y se volvieron más cálidos.

\- No es culpa tuya. Y no somos tan delicados. - se enfurruñó en broma quitándole importancia tal y como Edward lo hacía.

\- Sí, es culpa mía. También olvido cuan extremadamente fuerte soy - proclamó Emmett negando con la cabeza. Jasper se rió, pero se sentía aliviado de ver que Emmett volvía a ser el chico de siempre, juguetón, arrogante y narcisista. En resumen, su amigo.

\- Creo que también has olvidado cómo ser modesto - añadió Edward entrando a la sala con una bandeja con tres vasos de jugo de naranja, la cual dejó encima de la mesita de centro. Tomó dos vasos y se los ofreció a sus amigos.

\- Mi queridísimo Edward - le ronroneó después de aceptarle el vaso - Ese molesto defecto jamás ha sido parte de mi perfecta humanidad - afirmó con un aire tan digno que Edward y Jasper sólo pudieron reír.

OoO

\- Vaya vaya, me parece que con este ánimo la pasaremos realmente bien - una voz ronca y profunda teñida de diversión interrumpió el perfecto coro de risas de los tres chicos.

Habían estado en la sala por los últimos veinte minutos esperando a que Elizabeth apareciera. Pero Jacob había llegado primero.

Hubo un silencio como de diez segundos antes de que Emmett reaccionara y se levantara de un salto del sofá.

Se acercó presuroso hasta Jacob y con una gran sonrisa le saludó. Jacob aceptó la mano que el chico le tendía y no vaciló su sonrisa ante el demoledor apretón.

\- Muy buenas señor Black - saludó Emmett con simpatía. Jacob podía notar que el saludo era genuino, y que la sonrisa era sincera, sin embargo, aún pudo notar en los celestes ojos del amigable chico, una pizca de mesura.

\- Buenas tardes Emmett. - respondió Jacob algo más formal, pero con la misma sonrisa sincera. Jasper también se acercó y le saludó. Cuando fue el turno de Edward este lo único que fue capaz de decir fue.

\- Hola.

Sí, un asco pero es que no podía de ser de otra manera. El muy cabrón estaba guapísimo, con su traje negro hecho a la medida y esos zapatos negros y brillantes y ese pelo peinado con tanto estilo y esos ojos oscuros y esa boca… Demonios.

\- Hola Edward.

Y su maldito nombre siendo pronunciado por esos labios y con esa voz… Oh vaya. No supo si sus amigos pudieron ver su incomodidad, después de todo era obvio pues se estaba removiendo sobre su asiento, pero ambos caminaron hasta sentarse de nuevo en el sofá, esta vez uno a cada lado de él.

Hubo otro silencio incómodo, y antes de que se volviera insoportable y provocara que Edward se pusiera a chillar de incomodidad, fue interrumpido por Elizabeth entrando en la sala.

\- ¡Jake!

En realidad, mientras más tiempo pasaba Edward estaba más convencido de que aquella salida no era una buena idea. Cada vez estaba más y más incómodo y no ayudó que su madre saludara a ese sujeto con tanto afecto, abrazándolo y besándolo. No fue nada excesivo, apenas se estrecharon por unos cuantos momentos y sus labios se rosaron a penas, pero el hecho era que a Edward todo eso lo molestaba a un nivel más personal. Aunque procuró que eso no se le notara en la cara.

Se sintió mucho más capaz de lograrlo cuando Jasper le pasó el brazo por los hombros y rosando con los dedos el hombro de Emmett. A ojos de cualquiera parecería un simple gesto de camaradas, pero era mucho más que eso. Con ese gesto Jasper le estaba diciendo "Tranquilo, estamos aquí"

Así que respiró hondo y ahora mucho más tranquilo se atrevió a echar un vistazo encontrándose con que Elizabeth tenía los ojos fijos en ellos tres.

Observar; era lo que había prometido hacer y es lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Antes de que Elizabeth pudiera preguntar algo o Edward pudiera siquiera fruncir el ceño, Jacob tuvo el buen tino de hablar.

\- ¿Les parece si salimos ya? Así podremos aprovechar bien el día.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

El trayecto hasta el pequeño terreno que los Masen tenían junto a la costa no demoró más de una hora y media. A Edward se le hizo particularmente corto, y eso le sorprendió ya que estando en presencia de Jacob (quien era el que conducía) había supuesto que el camino se le haría particularmente eterno. Pero no fue así, y supo que había tomado una decisión acertada al invitar a sus amigos a ir con ellos. Ya que con sus constantes discusiones amistosas y conversaciones sobre temas inusuales, el tiempo pasó volando. Cuando menos lo esperó ya estaban bajando las cosas de la camioneta. El terreno no era tan pequeño y estaba delimitado por una baja cerca de madera, muy campestre. El suelo, cubierto en su mayoría por arena le daba un aspecto aún mejor. Había unos cuantos árboles rodeando la propiedad y una casita mucho más modesta y hogareña que su casona de la ciudad, se erguía orgullosa en medio de todo el paisaje. Más allá, estaba oh la maravillosa playa. Su cuerpo entero picaba por adentrarse en esas aguas y olvidarse de sus jodidos asuntos por algunos minutos, y no tuvo que esperar demasiado. Los tres, en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que Elizabeth no les prestaba atención, salieron corriendo desesperados por llegar a la orilla, gritando, riendo y desvistiéndose en el camino. Estaban a unos cuantos metros de la orilla cuando el grito de Elizabeth detuvo a Edward.

\- ¡Hijo!

Mientras que Edward se quedó parado en el acto y se dio la vuelta para mirarla, Jasper y Emmett avanzaron unas cuantas zancadas más antes de detenerse y devolverse.

No hubo tiempo para que Elizabeth pudiera decirle nada. Emmett y Jasper tomaron a Edward por los brazos y piernas y entre gritos lo llevaron al agua, zambulléndose y chocando contra las olas. Edward pudo escuchar un último grito de Elizabeth y las carcajadas de Jacob antes de que las revueltas aguas ahogaran todos los sonidos.

OoO

Fue una tarde divertida. La mayor parte del tiempo, los chicos estuvieron en el agua, mientras que Jacob y Elizabeth disfrutaban de la sombra, sentados en una habitación sin paredes que se había hecho exclusivamente para relajarse y disfrutar de las vista y la brisa marina sin tener que protegerse del calor abrazador sobre sus cabezas.

Jacob los sorprendió a todos al admitir que sabía cocinar.

La carne asada tenía muy buena pinta, pero Edward aun así mascó con cautela el primer bocado.

\- Mmm - estaba delicioso. No era posible que además de guapo, el muy condenado supiera cocinar. Iba a hacer su perdición.

Lo peor de todo fue cuando Jacob decidió probar las aguas del mar y salió de la casa vestido únicamente con un bañador azul que abraza su trasero como una segunda piel. Si no pudo babear fue porque tenía la boca llena de carne y _oh señor pecado, como quisiera tener toda esa carne en mi boca ahora._ Estaba claro que su cordura había salido por patas. No era el único, sin embargo, Elizabeth sí tenía permitido babear por el desgraciado.

Una estupenda y muy oportuna palmada en la cabeza por parte de Emmett le hizo salir de su ensoñación. Al girarse para mirar a sus amigos, pudo ver que ambos lo miraban con expresiones interrogativas en la cara. Y ya que su madre _bruja afortunada_ había decidido acompañar a Jacob usando un diminuto bikini verde azulado, Edward no tuvo más remedio que soportar el interrogatorio que se le venía encima.

\- Exijo una explicación en. Este. Mismo. Instante - Emmett señaló con el dedo hacia el suelo para recalcar cada palabra. Edward suspiró viendo cómo Jasper no le quitaba su gris mirada de encima.

Pero nadie podía culparlo por tratar de ser evasivo.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

Mala idea. Sólo tuvo un segundo para ver las intenciones de Jasper cuando el chico se lanzó hacia adelante tecleando a su amigo y tumbándolo de espaldas. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura y le presionó los antebrazos contra el suelo. Emmett también se levantó y se desplazó a gatas hasta estar frente a las cabezas juntas de sus amigos.

\- Ahora vas a contestar sí o sí.

\- Ay Dios cómo exageran ustedes dos.

\- ¡¿Exagerar?! - preguntó Emmett adelantándose más y metiendo la cabeza entre el hueco entre Edward y Jasper para poder mirar al chico aplastado contra el suelo a los ojos. - ¡No estamos exagerando! ¡Casi te comes a tu padrastro con los ojos!

Edward rodó los ojos.

\- Por favor, él no es mi padrastro.

\- Ese no es punto aquí - protestó Jasper empujando con su cabeza la de Emmett para poder mirar a Edward. - Edward, confiesa.

\- No.

\- Hazlo. - ordenó Emmett.

\- No hay nada que confesar.

\- Claro que sí. - insistió Jasper con gran seriedad.

\- Claro que no.

\- Dilo.

\- No, no, no, no, no, no, no…

\- ¡Dilo!

\- ¡Hazlo!

\- ¡Confiesa! - esta vez las voces combinadas de sus amigos lograron resentir sus sensible oídos y acabar con su paciencia.

\- ¡Sí, está bien! ¡Quiero sacarle los sesos! ¡¿Está bien?!

Después de esa acalorada exclamación hubo un pequeño silencio. Tanto Jasper y Emmett lucían expresiones impactadas en sus rostros.

\- Por favor dime que eso no alguna clase de bestialidad que tienes en mente cada vez que ves a un chico -suplicó Emmett como si estuviese a punto de sufrir un ataque. Edward se rió de su cara.

\- ¡Es sólo una expresión, maldición! - gritó riendo. Ante los espasmos por los las carcajadas Jasper tuvo que quitarse de encima.

\- Pues eso no nos hace sentir más tranquilos. - opinó Jasper rascándose la barbilla con cuidado, porque ya la tenía un poco resentida. Tanto Elizabeth como Jacob le habían preguntado si se había peleado con alguien y Elizabeth le miró con desconfianza cuando él le aseguro que se había golpeado jugando a la pelota. Es que las difusas marcas de dedos no ayudaban mucho a que su mentira fuera creíble. Y tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que Emmett se hubiese puesto de un intenso color rojo de la vergüenza. - Edward, sí estás consciente de que Jacob se casará con tu madre, ¿Verdad? Por lo tanto es alguien intocable.

\- Eso ya lo sé, Jasper. Y no es para tanto. - Edward se tranquilizó y se sentó para mirar a ambos de frente - En serio, no es como si me bebiera los vientos por él, de hecho ni siquiera me gusta, sólo lo encuentro atractivo, así como cuando ustedes ven a alguna chica linda y quieren un revolcón rápido con ella, esto es lo mismo.

\- Edward, es diferente, porque en poco tiempo ese tipo se irá a vivir a tu casa y tendrás que verlo todos los días, el riesgo de que puedas… - Jasper no pudo terminar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Enamorarme? ¿Yo de él? Por favor chicos - Edward se rió burlonamente - Yo no podría. Sólo es un tipo atractivo y… Sexy, pero eso es todo.

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿En serio crees que vas a poder controlar si sientes algo más por él o no? - le preguntó Emmett, cuando era el primero en decir siempre que enamorarse era para los tontos.

Edward le miró ceñudo - No me vengas con esas mierdas, Emmett. Por supuesto que no me enamoraré de él. ¿Por qué están siendo tan dramáticos con esto? Él se casará con mi madre, no es mi tipo y sé que jamás nos llevaríamos bien. No, él no es para mí.

El hecho de que estuviera tan seguro de lo que estaba diciendo y esa mirada de quinceañera enamorada que Jasper le había visto hace unos momentos atrás era lo que le preocupada. Tal vez Edward no se diera cuenta, porque no estaba con un espejo en frente para ser consciente de todas sus expresiones pero, sus amigos si había podido hacerlo. Ver sus ceños fruncidos y los labios apretados cada vez que Elizabeth y Jacob se tocaban, hablaban, besaban o hasta cuando se miraban. Y el tono frío con el que se dirigía a él después de ver alguna escena particularmente empalagosa. Y las miradas de desdén, y el apretar los puños, y cruzar los brazos enfurruñado; y lo peor de todo, las pequeñas y casi imperceptibles sonrisas cuando cree que nadie lo está viendo, las miradas discretas cuando está seguro de que Jacob está concentrado en otra cosa, las miradas de deseos, cuando deja caer la mandíbula como si no tuviera la concentración suficiente para darse cuenta de que tiene la boca abierta y lo único que tiene en mente es en seguir a Jacob con la mirada, sus suspiros y el hecho de que siempre tome una respiración profunda cuando Jacob pasa cerca de él, como si estuviese disfrutando de su aroma, o el sudor de sus manos y su nariz cuando Jacob le habla directamente, y el pequeño temblor de sus rodillas cuando se pone nervioso en su presencia… ¿Acaso esas no son suficientes razones para preocuparse?

Ante el silencio prolongado, Edward sonríe y procura tranquilizar así a sus amigos.

\- Chicos, tranquilos. Yo jamás podría enamorarme de él.


End file.
